


Rey and Her Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Year

by Bakubitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor Trio, Gryffindor!Rey, Jealous Ben, M/M, Opposites Attract, Quidditch, Slytherin!Ben/Kylo, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball, jealous Rey, they get their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakubitch/pseuds/Bakubitch
Summary: Rey is eleven when her dreams come true and the Sorting Hat calls out “Gryffindor!”Or: The Reylo Hogwarts AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

Rey is eleven when she sits on the wobbly stool, sorting hat spilling over her eyes, and begs the stupid thing to put her in Gryffindor already. As she takes in the sight of her fellow first years standing before her, waiting to be sorted themselves, she finds her gaze wandering to her new friends, Finn and Poe. They’re beaming excitedly at her from the Gryffindor table. As far as Rey is concerned, if she’s not sorted into the same house as her new best friends, she’ll need to start a riot. Or a protest at least. There is no way she is going to lose the first friends she’s ever made.

_Please not Slytherin, dear God please not Slytherin._

“Gryffindor!”

 

***

 

It’s not exactly as if Rey had known about the war between houses before she stepped onto the Hogwarts express. She was a Muggle-born who had been bounced from foster home to foster home, not quite fitting in with any of the families who had agreed to take her in, but she knew that Hogwarts was a place full of people exactly like her. She also knew, however, that there was a house you definitely didn’t want to belong to.

“They’re snakes,” her new friend Poe had declared, “and evil. Most of them turned out to be death eaters.”

“You can’t trust a Slytherin, Rey,” Finn chimed in. “Darth Vader came from Slytherin, that’s all you need to know.”

They found an empty carriage on the train. “Who is Darth Vader?” Rey questioned, feeling a little left out. Finn and Poe seemed to know everything about the wizarding world whereas Rey had only stumbled into it a month ago.

“Anakin Skywalker was one of the most powerful wizards of his time, but he turned evil and he killed thousands of people, including his wife,” Finn told her, face serious. “My mum told me.”

“Yeah, so don’t be sorted into Slytherin or you’ll turn out like that!” Poe said with a laugh, breaking the tension that had settled over the trio. “Anyway, Luke Skywalker killed him, and he’s a teacher at Hogwarts!”

Rey had met both Finn and Poe when she was unsuccessfully trying to slam her trolley into a wall that was most definitely _not_ nine and three quarters. While they had laughed, she could tell they were laughing with her and not at her, a welcome difference from the other children she had lived with. She was tall and boyish for her age, and she had a certain roughness about her that left little room to make friends. Having a temper didn’t make things any easier, and if she had learned about her magical abilities because she blew up her recent foster parents kitchen, well, it could have happened to anyone.

So, when her new friends told her to stay away from the Slytherins, she was going to stay away from the Slytherins. Duh.

Just as the trio had settled into their compartment on the train, a boy, clearly the same age as them, stepped through. He was mostly average, tall and awkward-looking with ears that seemed just a bit too big for his face. He wore all black to match his dark hair.

He shuffled closer to the seat beside Rey. “Can I sit here?” he asked quietly.

“Of course!” Poe smiled brightly. “The more the merrier.” Rey didn’t know him all that well yet but he appeared to be the more outgoing of the trio.

The boy sat down beside her.

And then there was silence.

Rey winced. _Whelp, this is awkward_. She itched to fill the silence, but honestly, the boy made her a little uncomfortable. She looked at both Finn and Poe, who were sitting across from her, and jerked her head in tall, dark and brooding's direction. _Say something_ , she willed silently with her eyes.

“So!” Poe clapped his hands enthusiastically at the sullen boy. “What house do you want to be sorted into?”

“My parents want me to be in Gryffindor,” he answered.

It was then that they knew they were all going to be great friends.

 

***

 

They did not become great friends.

As quickly as the friendship has started, it had dissipated when the boy, whose name was Ben Solo, had been sorted into Slytherin before the hat had even been placed on his head. The trio were shocked to discover that he was the grandson of Anakin Skywalker. They had all wondered how the quiet and awkward boy could be filled with such hidden evil. He had seemed so normal.

“Well, that’s that friendship over,” Rey said gloomily.

Ben, aware of their stares, waved brightly from the Slytherin table.

Rey turned her back on him.

 

***

 

Since first year, the Ben situation didn’t become any better. If they weren’t hexing each other in the corridor between classes, they were involved in heated arguments. In first year, Rey got detention for a month for casting a bat-bogey hex that backfired, sending Ben to the infirmary. In second year, when they were both appointed seekers for their respective teams, Ben pushed her off her broom and she broke her arm. In third year, she sent Ben a howler that mortified him in front of the whole Great Hall. In fourth year, Rey heard him calling her a mudblood, so she punched him in the face.

Their ongoing feud was legendary amongst the students at Hogwarts. There wasn’t a single person who didn’t know about it, and even the professors had a thing to say about the two mortal enemies. Because he _was_ her mortal enemy. Rey hated him with a burning passion. Every time she even thought about him, her insides would run hot as if lava was coursing through her veins. She knew he despised her too. She could see the hatred in his eyes whenever the Slytherin boy looked at her. And he looked at her _a lot_. Probably thinking about all the ways he could murder her without being caught.

Now, as their fifth year begins, Rey knows Ben will be out to sabotage her. It’s the year their OWLS would start, the most important exams Rey has ever sat, and ones that would determine her future profession. Ben, she notices, has been strangely quiet so far. Usually by the time they arrive at Hogwarts to start the new term, there has already been a fistfight or a hex war between them both. But nothing. Nada. She's on edge.

“He’s up to something.”

“Rey, he’s just sitting leave him be.”

“He’s plotting, Finn! I know he is.”

“Do you not think that sometimes you’re a little _too_ obsessed with Solo?” Poe questions with a raised eyebrow.

Rey chokes on her carrot.

“No!” she splutters. Finn smacks her on the back, grinning widely. She can feel her face turning scarlet, but it's definitely just because of the choking. Not because of Poe’s accusations.

Once she has recovered, she feels her gaze again drawn to where the brooding boy is sitting with his minions, Hux and Phasma. He’s gotten bigger since first year, less awkward and more sure of himself. He’s filled out. His hair is slightly longer, falling into his face as he speaks with his friends. How he made any friends Rey will never know, he's the rudest person she has ever met. Suddenly, he laughs, full and loud, throwing his head back so she can see the pale column of his throat, a stark contrast against his dark hair. She’s never seen him smile before, let alone laugh. It suits him. She finds her eyes transfixed on his mouth and the way his eyes light up. Huh. That’s different.

_He’s grown into his ears._

As if he can feel her gaze on him, his head turns slowly until his eyes settle on her. The smile immediately falls from his face, replaced with a cold frown. Rey, feeling guilty she's been caught staring, mirrors his expression and spins around to face her friends again.

“You’re looking awfully red, are you feeling okay?” Poe questions.

“Yes,” Rey mutters darkly. “The carrot went down the wrong way.”

And that's the end of that.

 

***

 

Unfortunately, due to Headmistress Leia Solo, house camaraderie is enforced on all Hogwarts students. This means that the Gryffindor’s and Slytherins share three classes, and of course Ben is in all of them. Obviously, someone up there hates her and wants to make her as miserable as possible.

As Rey and Finn enter their shared potions class, Professor Snoke, who is also the head of Slytherin, calls her to the front of the class.

“I want you to work with Ben today,” Snoke states. “You’ve been falling behind on your work.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Ben is the best in the class, and right now I don’t even know if you’ll pass the potions OWL,” the professor waves a dismissive hand. “You’re working with him.”

She knows that she’s bad at potions, but the thought of _Ben_ knowing she’s bad at potions? Unacceptable. She will never hear the end of it. She knows Snoke hates her, but to inflict this torture on her? He must despise her. It’s no coincidence that ‘Snoke’ sounded like ‘snake’. These bloody Slytherins have always been out to get her.

She turns around with a grimace and walks slowly to her new desk.

“Oi!” Finn shouts over to her. “Where are you going?”

“Snaky Snoke said I have to work with Solo today,” Rey rolls her eyes. “You get his partner, Rose.”

Finn’s face lights up as Rose crosses the room and sits beside him with a shy smile.

“Traitor,” Rey mutters.

A dark chuckle emerges from the body beside her. Oh, how she loathes Ben Solo. He's always finding an excuse to make fun of her. Now it would be about her incompetence in brewing a potion.

“What’s so funny?” she snaps.

Ben smirks and turns away from her, saying nothing.

_Arsehole._

This is going to be a long year.

 

***

 

“No, no, what are you doing?! Are you completely useless or are you just trying to fuck with me?”

“I know what I’m doing!” she grunts, chopping the horned slugs into small sections.

“You’re supposed to be cutting them horizontally, not vertically!”

 _Rude_. “Why the bloody hell does it matter? The results are the same!” Rey snarls.

Ben pinches the bridge of his nose. “This is exactly why you’re failing potions, you don’t listen. You can’t do anything right,” he seethes, snatching the small knife out of her hands and pushing her out the way. “I’ll do it myself.”

“Hey! At least I’m not the one who gets mummy and daddy to bail me out of trouble when I do anything wrong,” she bites back angrily. “Must be nice to have two parents who work in the school.”

“Do not talk about my parents," he growls threateningly, small knife still clutched tightly in his hand.

 _Ohmigod he’s going to stab me._ Well, if he stabs her at least he’ll be expelled and she'll never have to see his stupid face again.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got daddy issues?” Rey smirks. Merlin, she has no filter. He's definitely going to stab her now.

“At least I have parents. Yours didn’t even want you,” Ben retorts with a snarl. “They abandoned you.”

Ouch. “Shut up,” Rey flushes.

“If you don’t want me to talk about your life, don’t bring up mine.”

They both seethe quietly as they get back to work. Rey stares angrily at the cauldron bubbling away on the fire. Maybe she could accidentally tip it over and burn his skin off? She could pass it off as an accident. Just a little slip.

Ben, as though he can read her mind, gives her a sharp flat look. “You’re really not subtle, are you?”

“Who, me?” she says innocently, raising her hand to her chest.

He rolls his eyes and starts chopping again. His sleeves are rolled up, exposing his arms, which have _definitely_ bulked up over the summer. Not that she's noticed his arms before. Absolutely not. She's only looking at them from an objective perspective. If he's been working out over the summer then he might have the edge over her in a Quidditch game.

Rey snorts under her breath. That's a stupid thing to think; there’s no one better than her at Quidditch. Especially not Solo.

“Are you quite finished ogling me?” Ben says flatly. “Or can we get back to work?”

Rey’s cheeks darken.

She's going to make his life _hell_ this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reylo tumblr is: bakubitchh
> 
> Come follow me and we can have a chat! I’ll answer any messages etc (though it’s a side blog so I follow back on allisonsrgent-lives)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a good New Year! Have a new chapter to celebrate!

****A week later, Headmistress Leia announces that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament for the first time since 1994. Understandably, the school’s student body has a meltdown.

“Merlin’s beard, we need to enter!” Poe says eagerly. He's so excited that he's practically levitating above the bench.

Finn rolls his eyes. “No, absolutely not.”

“Where’s your Gryffindor courage?” Poe asks with a grin. “Are you a lion? Or a mouse?”

“A mouse, definitely a mouse.”

Rey smiles fondly at them both. Despite the death of a student in the last Triwizard Tournament, she can’t help being intrigued by the thought of eternal glory, a thousand galleons and a free pass in her exams. She wouldn’t need to pass her stupid potions OWL. She could just go straight into sixth year. However, to be chosen for the tournament, you had to be worthy. The Goblet didn’t just pick anyone. In the wizarding world, even just being chosen to be a Champion for the school was a massive deal. Whoever was chosen would be able to get a job anywhere. Rey is fascinated to say the least.

She probably won’t enter, though. She’s just a mudblood. She won’t be worthy.

“You definitely have a death wish,” Rey exclaims. “During the last tournament someone was literally murdered!”

A throat clears from behind her. “Am I hearing things? Is Gryffindor’s courageous princess scared of a little tournament?”

Rey sighs.

“What do you want, Solo?”

“I’m just shocked,” Ben smirks, “that you’re not entering. Even I’m entering.”

“ _You’re_ entering,” she echoes flatly. It was supposed to be a question, but it’s tinged with doubt.

There’s no way he’s putting his name in. Slytherins are notoriously renowned to be cowards, definitely not brave enough for a competition like the Triwizard Tournament. They’re nothing like Gryffindors.  

“Is that so surprising?” he asks.

She imagines Headmistress Leia, brandishing Ben’s name from the Goblet of Fire, and frowns. The whole school would erupt in cheers, calling him a hero, chanting his name. She can just imagine the stupid smirk he would have on his face. He wouldn’t need to sit any exams and he would get everything handed to him on a plate, just like he does already. He would never let her live it down.

“Well if you’re putting your name in then I’m putting my name in,” she hastily gets up from her seat. “In fact, I’m doing it right now.”

“Fine!” he snaps, following behind her. “I’m doing it right now too!”

“Fine! Let’s go together.”

“Fine!”

After they had both left to put their names in the Goblet, bickering furiously the whole way, Finn and Poe share a pointed look.

 _Those two are idiots._  

 

***

 

To Rey’s disappointment, the inter-house Quidditch tournament is cancelled this year, as the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive for the Triwizard Tournament. It’s probably a blessing in disguise, as Hufflepuff had won the previous year, and Poe had nearly popped a blood vessel in his forehead. He takes his captaincy duties very seriously.

But Rey had to admit, she would miss seeing the look on Ben’s stupidly handsome face when she crushed him. In fact, she was-

_Wait._

_What._

Stupidly _handsome_? Where had that come from?

Rey laughs and dismisses the thought immediately. Ben is the furthest thing from handsome. She rolls her eyes at herself. It's only the start of the year and already she's becoming delirious with pressure. It's probably the added burden of the new students coming to Hogwarts for the tournament. Yeah, that's it.

 

***

 

“So,” Poe drawls when she sits down at the Gryffindor table, “any French wizards catching your eye?”

Rey, who is squeezed tightly between Finn and another Gryffindor to accommodate the new arrivals, falters for a moment. She hasn’t even thought about it. “I don’t know,” she grumbles, digging her elbow into the person sitting next to her. “All they’ve done so far is steal our seats.”

“I don’t know about that,” Finn muses. “Solo seems to be having a pretty good time.”

She spins around in her seat so fast she can see stars.

Finn was right. There he is, at the Slytherin table, with a girl from Beauxbatons, heads bent together and whispering quietly. The girl smiles at him as if he’s the most interesting person she’s ever spoken to. It makes her feel strangely queasy. Rey is shocked. This is not usual Ben Solo behaviour. He isn’t just _nice_ to people. On the first day of fourth year he made three separate people cry in _one day_. Ben Solo doesn’t do nice. So, what is happening, and why isn't the nauseous feeling in her stomach disappearing?

“No way can Solo get a French date and I can’t,” Rey blurts. That must be why she was feeling so sick. She hates the fact that he has something she doesn't.

Finn rolls his eyes. “Do you need to make everything a competition?”

“It’s just the principle!” Rey exclaims. “We all know he has the personality of a teaspoon, so why is everyone fawning over him?!”

Finn groans. “Can you go five seconds _without_ talking about Ben Solo?”

Rey grumbles, shovelling a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth so she can't say anything she'll regret later.

“I’m just saying,” Poe continues from earlier, “the Yule ball is coming up and we all need a date.”

Poe is watching Finn.

“I think I might ask Rose,” Finn announces. Poe’s smile drops from his face.

_Well, this is an interesting development._

“Good idea,” Poe croaks, mouth set in a thin line as he stands up from the table. “I’m just going to the library to study.” He walks away briskly, forgetting to even say goodbye.

Rey and Finn both watch him leave, faces etched with worry. “Do you think he’s okay?” Finn questions. “I don’t think, in the five years we’ve been here, he’s ever been to the library. What if he gets lost?”

“I think he just needs some time to himself.”

“But-”

“Oh, look at the time!” Rey interrupts. “Defence Against the Dark Arts is starting, let’s go.”

 

***

 

Their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is Luke Skywalker, and as far as Rey is concerned, he's _the coolest_ person in Hogwarts.

He's also Ben’s uncle.

But no one is perfect.

As the rest of the class shuffle in for the lesson, Rey notices Finn and Rose sharing shy, unsubtle glances at one another from across the classroom. She thinks of Poe, and his shattered expression at lunch when Finn announced he was asking Rose to the Yule Ball. Rey has a feeling that things in the next few months are going to get messy, and, as much as she’s fond of Rose, it would never compare to the thought of her two best friends falling for each other. The more she thinks about the pair, the more she realises they would be perfect together. If Finn could just stop being so dense and see what's right in front of him.

Before she has time to process anymore thoughts on her friends love interests, Luke Skywalker sweeps into the room, black robes flourishing behind him.

Rey rolls her eyes. _Typical Skywalker dramatics._

Ben was the same.

“Class, divide into pairs,” announces professor Skywalker, “one partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the spell."

Rey turns to Finn with a grin. “Prepare to be defeated.” Not to blow her own trumpet or anything, but Rey is _amazing_ at non-verbal spells. Her only competition is Ben, much to her dismay.

At least she can beat Finn.

“Once everyone has practiced, the winner of your pair will compete against the other winners,” Skywalker continues. “Good luck.”

Not many students have mastered the art of non-verbal spells yet, so beating the first three people, Finn included, is pretty easy for Rey.

However, Hux, the smarmy git, isn’t going down without a fight.

“So, tell me Rey; how can a filthy mudblood like yourself be so good at non-verbal spells? You don’t even deserve your magic.”

“I deserve it more than you,” she spits. People like Hux are the reason Slytherin has such a bad reputation.

Before he has the chance to respond, Rey draws her wand.

_Stupefy!_

The spell sends Hux hurling backwards, crashing into the wall behind him. _He deserved that._ Hux looks furious as he slowly picks himself up from the floor, drawing his own wand.

 _“You filthy little mudblood!”_ he snarls. “You’ll pay for that!”

Rey’s only response is a dark chuckle. What is with every Slytherin calling her a mudblood?

Hux raises his wand, shrieking, “Petrificus tota-”

“Expelliarmus!”

Hux's wand flies past her.

She spins to face the caster, shocked to find herself face to face with Ben Solo, Hux’s wand grasped firmly in his hand. _O-kay, he is super close_. _When did he get this tall?_ And more importantly, why on earth did he defend her? Against one of his best friends nonetheless. She can hear Hux’s indignant snarl from behind her, but she's too astonished to take any notice.

Rey narrows her eyes. “Excuse me, I was handling that.”

“Oh yeah,” he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “You really looked like you were handling it.”

“I don’t need anyone rescuing me,” she hisses fiercely. Great. Now she looks like a total damsel in distress. She doesn’t need anyone to save her, especially not Ben Solo. Anyway, he’s probably just doing it for bragging rights. She can hear him now.

_Oh, did you see that fellow Slytherins? I totally just saved Rey, she’s such a mudblood she can’t even defend herself against simple body-bind curse. Even first years can do that!_

He makes a frustrated sound, “I wasn’t trying-” 

“Just stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours, got it?” Rey interrupts.

He scowls at her, and without a word, turns back to his Slytherin friends. Hux joins them a minute later, although she can tell his ego is bruised. He’s glaring daggers in her direction.

“What was that all about?” Finn murmurs, coming to stand beside her.

“I have no idea.”

Luckily, Professor Skywalker had missed the whole interaction. He's too busy talking to the caged Porg in the corner of the room.

 _Well, at least I won’t get detention,_ Rey muses.

 

***

 

After that, October seems to come quickly. She ignores the feud with Solo to instead focus on getting her potion grades up, spending some nights in the library. It seems to pay off, and slowly but surely, she’s getting the hang of the basics. Which is a good job, as Snoke has decided today would be the day to panic the students about their upcoming exams.

“Next June you will be sitting an important examination,” Snoke reminds them, “during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions.”

“Exams aren’t for another eight months,” Rey moans. “Does he need to keep blabbering on about it?”

Finn jabs his elbow into her side with a giggle. “Shh!”

The students are gathered around a large table in the middle of the potions classroom, with a bubbling cauldron that's emitting what Rey can only describe as the most enticing scent she has ever inhaled. She thinks, in some way, it smells like the woody musk of a broomstick handle. But then she notices the combined scent of new parchment and something else. Something she can’t quite pinpoint. 

“This is arguably one of the most powerful potions in the world,” Snoke asserts, scrutinizing his student’s facial expressions. “Would anyone care to hazard a guess as to what it is?”

Phasma raises her hand. “It’s Amortentia, Sir.”

“Very good,” Snoke approves with a sharp smile. “Fifty points to Slytherin.”

Rey frowns. If it had been a Gryffindor who had answered the question, Snoke probably would have _deducted_  fifty points from them, the weasel.

Snoke continues, “Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them the most.”

 _That’s why it smells so good,_ Rey’s mind supplies.

Snoke allows them to have a quick smell of the potion before instructing them to gather their textbooks and learn the steps they would need to take to make it. Rey watches Finn carefully, noticing how as his head bends down towards the cauldron, his face creases into a small frown.

_Hopefully he’s getting his big gay freak-out over and done with._

Rey braces herself for something _,_ a question about a certain smell, _anything,_ but when he joins her again, he says nothing. His facial expressions give nothing away, but Rey can tell his mood has turned sour.

It has to be said, however, that Solo’s reaction is far better than Finn’s could ever be.

She’s been sneaking glances at him throughout the class, interested to see if the bastard does have a heart after all. However, to her disappointment, he’s remained noticeably disinterested. Ben Solo and love in the same sentence seems so strange to her. It doesn’t fit. She just can’t imagine him having a girlfriend, or even harbouring a crush on someone.

But when Solo bends down to inhale the scent of the Amortentia, Rey sees him do a double-take. He scrunches his nose up with a scowl. That scowl turns into a grimace when he moves closer to investigate further.

_Oh my God, he likes someone._

If Ben really is in love with someone, God help them. The poor girl doesn’t stand a chance if the way he's glaring at the cauldron is any indication of his feelings.

Rey wonders if he’ll ask the mystery girl to the Yule Ball.  

She doesn’t know why that thought leaves her feeling hollow, but maybe if Solo is finally getting some, he’ll stop being such a miserable bastard. Maybe he’ll stop fighting her all the time, too busy with his new girlfriend. He won’t pay her any attention anymore. That idea doesn’t sound as good as she thought it would have.

 

***

Rey has never been so terrified in her life. Tonight, the Goblet of Fire would spit out the worthiest persons name, and they would take part in the Triwizard Tournament.

“Now, let me be clear. If selected, you stand alone,” Headmistress Leia announces. She is poised before the cup, almost regal looking in her grey robes.

Rey shares a quick glance with her friends. Even Poe looked nervous now.

The Goblet rushes to life, red flames spitting up so high Rey feels the heat from her spot at the back of the hall. A small, crumbled up piece of paper flies out, landing in the Headmistresses hand. “Lando Calrissian, Dumstrang Champion!”

A deafening roar answers her, students cheering and stomping their feet as the handsome Dumstrang boy swaggers to the front of the hall and takes his place on the steps. 

Another piece of paper. “Maz Kanata, Beauxbatons Champion!”

And then the last.

The headmistress' face falls as she carefully unfolds the small scrap of paper.

“Ben Solo, Hogwarts Champion!”

Silence.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe that stupid, arrogant asshole is Hogwarts Champion,” Rey cries, sitting in the Gryffindor common room an hour later. “He’s the least worthy person I know!”

She recalls his shocked face, and the slow round of applause he received as he shakily made his way up to stand beside the other Champions. She had never seen someone look so sickly pale.

“I can’t believe a _Slytherin_ is the worthy Hogwarts Champion,” Poe pouts sullenly. “I really didn’t see that coming.”

“Well, at least he’ll probably die!” Rey announces cheerily.

“I wonder what the first task will be?” Finn questions, finally glancing up from his Care of Magical Creatures textbook.

Rey laughs. “Hopefully nothing good.”

 

***

 

Rey loves Hogwarts. She loves the grounds, the beautiful scenery. She even loves the Forbidden Forest. What she doesn't love, however, is spending her Saturday night _in_ the Forbidden Forest doing detention. 

So what if she had accidentally burned Finn’s eyebrows off during Potions? They would grow back!

Probably.

She angrily trudges down to Chewie’s Hut, preparing herself for a long, cold night walking through the Forest searching for an injured unicorn they probably won't even find.

However, when she gets there, Chewie is nowhere to be seen. 

_Great, just great._

She wanders closer to the Forest, toeing the line where thick green grass meets the forestry leaves, branches and bark.

 _“Lumos,”_ she whispers, and the tip of her wand produces a blinding flash of bright white light. Suddenly, she can hear shouts from deep inside the woods. She strains to see without going in too deep, but the light doesn’t stretch that far. _What if it’s Chewie?_ Rey knows the Groundskeeper can handle himself, but the Gryffindor in her urges her to move.

She starts to run towards the commotion, when a strong hand grabs her wrist from behind, pulling her backwards.

“Detention’s cancelled tonight, kid.”

Han Solo stands behind her, clothes burned black as if someone had set him on fire. He’s the flying instructor and Quidditch coach at Hogwarts, and also Ben’s father.

 _Is there anyone who’s_ not _related to Ben Solo at Hogwarts?_ Rey thinks, petulantly.

“Why?” she asks, taking in his charred appearance. She could still hear the squabble in the background, an inhuman screech followed by shouting and swearing. She glances behind her, but it’s too dark to see anything clearly.

“Preparing for the first task,” Han grins devilishly.

Rey frowns. “Does the first task involved being _burned_ _alive?”_

“Not quite,” Han winces. “I can’t say anything.” Rey wonders if Han has told Ben. He is his son after all, and of course out of everyone Ben would get special treatment. Practically his whole family works at Hogwarts.

“Aren’t you worried about Ben?” 

“Yes, but I can’t say anything,” he repeats with a frown. “You already know too much as it is.”

“But-”

“Go back to the castle, Rey,” Han interrupts, a warning tone to his voice. “No detention tonight.”

She leaves without another word. _Does Ben know what he’s in for?_ The first task seems dangerous. She wonders if he's doing anything to prepare for it, or if he even knows what to do _to_ prepare.

Wandering back up through the castle to get to the Gryffindor common room, she spots the person she had been thinking about. He's walking up the stairs, dark Slytherin robes flowing behind him.

“Ben!” she cries, without thinking.

_Merlin, why did I just do that?_

He turns around on the stairs to face her, confusion visibly carved on his face.

Despite her mind telling her to just insult him and be on her way, another part of her can’t see him go into this without knowing _something_ about what he’s up against.

She rushes up to meet him halfway.

“Not that I care or anything,” she starts, “but I’ve just been to the Forbidden Forest, and I think you might want to see if you can invest in some fireproof clothing.”

 _“What?”_ he hisses. “Fireproof clothing? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know anything. All I know is that they’ve got something really big in there that can clearly breathe fire,” she laughs.

And then it clicks.

Fire. _Dragons._

They both look at each other, eyes wide in shock. He gets it too.

_Oh God._

Rey is legitimately concerned.

Ben huffs out an unamused laugh, shaking his head. “I’m going to die.”

“That’s the spirit!” she pats him on the back, and turns around to walk back down the stairs. Her job here is done.

“Rey!” Ben calls. She turns around on the spot, looking up at him. “Thank you.”

Rey’s only response is a small smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

When the trio arrive at the Three Broomsticks, noses red from the November breeze, Rey decides that she needs new friends. Tension had been crackling between Finn and Poe for the last couple of days, and it was becoming unbearable. 

And it wasn’t the sexy kind of tension. 

She hadn’t been able to get a single word in for the duration of the walk. Now, sitting down at their favourite table in the middle of the pub, they were sniping furiously at each other about their Ancient Runes homework. As far as Rey is concerned, Poe is just bitter because Finn isn't going to ask him to the Yule Ball, and Finn is angry because Poe has been acting strange with him.

_Idiots._

“Does anyone want a drink?” asks Rey dully, because Poe and Finn are bickering too loud to hear it. They don't even acknowledge she has spoken, too wrapped up in each other. _Guess not then._

She walks up to the bar alone and asks for three Butterbeers. They don't deserve one, but she thinks she’ll try and ease the tension. The owner of the bar is an odd-looking man called Jabba, fat and slimy in a way, and utterly grotesque to look at.  Thankfully, he’s never behind the bar, instead opting to stay out of sight. It has been speculated by some of the Hogwarts students that he was the leader of the Snatchers, a bounty hunting organisation that was formed by Darth Vader when he seized control of the Ministry in 1997. However, when Darth Vader’s reign of terror ended, nothing could be proven, and Jabba walked free. Rey is just happy to steer clear of the man.

While she waits on her Butterbeers, she leans against the counter of the bar, surveying the mass of people talking and laughing around her. It's Hogsmeade weekend, so the tiny bar is crammed full of students. The Dumstrang Champion, Lando Calrissian, is sitting in the corner booth surrounded by a group of giggling girls, twirling their hair around their fingers and listening attentively to everything he says. He looks pretty pleased with himself, arms stretched out behind his head, cocky grin on his handsome face.

He’s attractive in the most conventional way. He has thick eyebrows that complement his dark skin, a chiselled jaw and short wavy hair that falls in front of his eyes. The same eyes that light up when he speaks, a devilish grin on his face that makes the girls swoon.

Rey may be swooning herself.

Calrissian catches her eye and gives her a mock salute, beaming widely. She stares at him, mouth agape.  

Someone clears their throat from behind her. “Miss, your drink.”

Rey turns around quickly, a red blush staining her cheeks, and thanks the bartender. This isn’t like her; getting flustered around a boy just because he’s handsome. She mentally curses herself and collects their drinks, making her way back to the table.

The boys are still snarling at each other when she sits down. _Merlin, when will this end?_ Rey is too used to their bickering now to try and reconcile them; she knows she’ll be better off just letting them go at it.

As she looks past Poe’s shoulder, Solo catches her eye. He’s dressed in his usual black getup, sitting in one of the booths beside the window, wedged between Hux and Phasma. They seem to be having a conversation over him, while Ben sits sullenly in the middle, staring into his drink. Rey grins. He looks super uncomfortable.

 _Good,_ she thinks.

She wonders if he’s ready for the first task. It is tomorrow, after all. If they were right, and it is dragons, she really hopes he has done something to prepare. _But how can you even prepare to fight a dragon?_ He doesn’t seem phased at all. The first task is tomorrow, and he’s just sitting at the bloody pub.

Well, it's official. Ben Solo is royally _fucked_.

He looks up from his drink, meeting her stare with a dark look. She frowns at him, refusing to look away. It becomes like a game.

He raises a single eyebrow at her.

She rolls her eyes at him.

They keep making faces at each other until Poe starts clicking his fingers in front of her face, “Earth to Rey!”

“What?” she mumbles distractedly. Ben is whispering something in Phasma’s ear now, and they both turn to look at her.

“We’ve been calling your name for ages!” Finn laughs, turning her head round to face him. “What’s gotten you so distracted?”

“Nothing,” she lies, pushing away thoughts of Solo. “Have you stopped arguing now?”

Finn and Poe look at each other guiltily, “Yeah.”

Thank God. “Good, can we get out of here?” The boys nod, and they rise to their feet.

Before they can leave, Calrissian jumps in front of the door, blocking it. He grins at Rey, extending his hand for her to shake, “I’m Lando Calrissian.”

“I know,” Rey nods slowly, eyebrows raised. Finn elbows her in the side, _hard._

Calrissian laughs as she takes his hand. “This would be the part where you tell me your name,” he says, voice tinged with amusement.

“I’m Rey,” she blurts, face turning scarlet. Jesus, she has no game.

“Nice to meet you, Rey,” he murmurs, voice lined with intent. Her hand is still engulfed by his and he’s looking at her in a way she’s never been looked at before.

In a way, she’s flattered. No one has really ever taken an interest in her before.  

_I guess that’s what happens when you’re painfully average._

She has average brown hair. Average brown eyes. An average figure. There’s nothing about her appearance that stands out. So, when Calrissian looks at her like she’s the most beautiful girl in the world, she’s thrilled. _Sue her._

He gives her one last grin and makes his way back over to the table he had been sitting at. The group of girls are glaring at her, irritated that she’s taken his attention off them. _Oops._

Rey smiles at them gleefully as she reaches for the door to leave the pub. Before she opens it, she checks behind her to ensure Poe and Finn are following, expecting them to be close by.  What she doesn't expect to see, however, is Ben standing at the bar, scowling at her as if she's the worst person in the world. Her stomach flutters. _What crawled up his ass and died?_

She rivals his glare, and flings the door to the pub open. It bangs against the wall as she storms out and she hears Finn and Poe laughing as they catch up with her fast steps. _Well, at least they’ve made up._

They run circles around her chanting, “Rey’s got a boyfriend!”

“I would never date Ben Solo!” she snaps at them, angrily stomping up the hill. They stop in their tracks and look at one another before bursting into hysterical laughter.

“I mean, we meant _Calrissian_ ,” Poe laughs, wiping a tear away from his eye, “but now we know where your loyalties _really_ lie!” His comment sends the pair into a fresh wave of hysterics. Rey’s face burns.

She does _not_ like Ben Solo. He is an absolute arsehole. She has literally never met anyone more insufferable, arrogant and rude in her whole life. Yeah, maybe in the last couple of weeks he’s been a bit nicer, but it’s all just a façade, a way to win people over to get what he wants. He has to play nice if he’s Hogwarts Champion, or no one will be rooting for him. He’s awful. She’ll never like him.

 

***

 

It’s the thirteenth of November and Rey is nervous. In fact, nervous would be an understatement. Rey is _freaking out_. The trio are sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school, watching the madness unfold.

Rey was right, it _is_ dragons.

And they are horrific.

She watched as Lando’s dragon, confused and disorientated after he hit it with a Conjunctivitis Curse, stumbled into the real eggs it was protecting and crush them. She watched him lose points for his error. She watched as Maz charmed a rock, turning it into a Labrador to distract the Chinese Fireball. She then watched as the dragon got bored, turning its attention again on Maz and burning half her face.

She doesn’t think she can watch Ben go up against one of these things.

Poe winces as Maz is carried out of the Quidditch pitch to the infirmary. “This is really brutal.”

Rey bites her nail anxiously.

Dragons. How can they set _dragons_ on a bunch of teenagers? It seems barbaric.

The crowd roar with cheers as Ben steps out into the arena. He looks petrified. She doesn't blame him. She hides her face behind her hands, determined not to watch.

“Merlin,” Finn proclaims, snatching her hands away from her face. “He’s got a Hungarian Horntail!” _Oh God._

“Is it just me,” Poe marvels slowly, “or does that dragon look bigger than normal Hungarian Horntails?” Rey turns to face him with a flat look on her face. He laughs out loud.

Hungarian Horntails are considered to be the most dangerous dragons in the world. _Yep, he’s definitely going to die. May as well start planning his funeral._ The bystanders are entranced by the action, watching as Ben hides behind different rocks, trying to inch closer to the golden egg.

The dragon, sensing movement behind the rocks, roars loudly, fire bursting from its mouth as it covers the bottom of the arena in flames. Ben is still crouched behind the rock. He doesn't even have his wand out.

_Why doesn’t he have his wand out?_

He’s just sitting there. Rey doesn’t know what he’s doing, but the dragon is getting closer and closer to the rock he’s hiding behind. _Bloody cowardly Slytherins._ She has to do something, she can’t just let him sit there like an idiot.

 _“BEN!”_ she screams, leaning over the wooden stand, “ _YOUR WAND!”_

How he hears her over the chants of the crowd she’ll never know, but he looks up at her, face etched with panic. He fumbles for his wand, snatching it out of his pocket quickly, and shouts: “Accio Firebolt!”

The crowd cheers. Rey will admit, she does too.

The dragon, however, is still moving closer to Ben. _Ready to set him on fire,_ Rey’s mind supplies.

“Do you think the broom will get to him on time?” Finn asks.

“Hopefully not,” Rey grins as she adjusts her Gryffindor scarf. All the excitement has her looking dishevelled, but she’s much calmer now. With any luck Ben will know what he’s doing.

“Hey!” Poe cackles. “That’s your boyfriend you’re talking about.”

Rey rolls her eyes, “I never have been, and never will be, attracted to Ben Solo.”

“Yeah,” Finn interjects. “She’s more into Lando Calrissian, I can tell.”

Rey laughs along with her friends, but it feels hollow. Is she into Lando? She must be if it’s obvious to Finn. Anyway, who wouldn’t be? He’s tall, handsome, funny, nice. He’s everything that a girl could want. He doesn’t really make her stomach flutter yet, but that will come, won't it?

She’s pulled out of her thoughts by Ben’s Firebolt rushing above their heads, landing in his outstretched hand. Rey has never been more relived in her life.

He jumps on it, flying directly towards the dragon.

“What is he doing?!” Finn shrieks.

Rey facepalms.

Just as she thought he was doing something smart for once, he goes and flies _directly towards_ the dragon breathing fire at him. What an idiot.

But then he surprises her. He ducks under the Horntails extended wing, sending it into a frenzy of blasting fire and smoke around the arena. She can’t see anything. The dragon is confused, turning around in circles. The students and teachers descend into silence, all of them leaning forward in their seats trying to figure out where the Slytherin has gone. Rey can see Leia, Han and Professor Skywalker in the stands, concern ingrained on their faces.

There’s a few minutes of tense silence when all of a sudden, Ben bursts from the cloud of smoke, flying towards the golden egg. The Hungarian Horntail, realising its dinner has just escaped, gives chase, extending its massive wings into the air.

Ben is flying directly towards the wall of one of the stands. Oh my god. _Why is he flying towards the wall?!_

“He’s going to crash!” Rey cries, fingers clutched tightly in Finn’s shirt.

The dragon is directly behind him now. Rey gasps as it opens its mouth, ready to snatch Ben’s broomstick out of the air with its enormous teeth, and she braces herself for the terrified screams of the bystanders.

But they never come.

At the last minute, Ben dive-bombs towards the ground. The dragon, unable to stop itself, smashes through the stands, hurtling out beyond the Quidditch pitch.

The whole arena roars. The students begin hollering, stamping their feet and whistling loudly. Rey releases the breath she never knew she had been holding and claps her hands slowly. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of cheering along with the others; however, she’s got to admit, even for Ben Solo that was impressive.

 _Show off,_ she thinks, rolling her eyes fondly.

Ben doubles back and lands gracefully on his feet, snatching up the egg. The miserable bastard doesn't even smile, just stands there crossly while the whole arena erupts into cheers. He looks a little worse for wear, clothes coated in a layer of charred black smoke, hair tousled and grimy, with a big rip down his green Slytherin Champions jumper. But he looks good. Almost…attractive?

No. He can’t possibly be attractive.

It must just be all the adrenaline rushing through her body. He did nearly die, after all. She watches as he pushes the long, dark hair matted to his forehead back from his face, wiping the sweat away.

_Fuck._

***

 

After the first task, strangely, the school goes back to normal. Classes resume. Rey knows she's done for when she realises she has to write two essays, start a stupid dream journal for her divination class, come up with a counter-jinx for Professor Skywalker and practice Vanishing Spells in transfiguration for Professor Threepio.

She is so screwed.

When she finally sits down beside Finn and Poe in her Divination classroom, the last class before lunch, she's already exhausted.

“We’re only sixteen,” Rey moans. “Why do we have so much work?”

Poe nods his head in agreement, “It’s hard to study over the weekend when you’ve got Ben Solo fighting off a dragon outside your window.”

They’re interrupted by the arrival of their teacher, Yoda, a short man with a green tint to his skin. Rumour had it he was half Goblin, half human. Rey can believe that. He’s also a total kook. He’s a claimed Seer and has openly admitted he can foresee the future with his ‘inner-eye’. Why Headmistress Leia had hired him, Rey will never know. Apparently, he’s the most powerful Seer of his time, being able to predict years into the future.

Rey thinks it's a load of shit.

She had only taken the class because she thought it would have been an easy pass. Sadly, she was wrong. Poe and Finn despise it too, and they all sit glumly while Yoda rabbits on about tea leaves and twigs. She can’t even keep up with what he’s saying as he has a tendency to talk backwards.

At the end of the class, the Gryffindor’s and Hufflepuff’s filter out quickly. Rey shoves her textbook into her bag unceremoniously, desperate to be out of the room and to get to lunch. It’s burger day today and if they don’t hurry up, they’ll all be gone. Sadly, however, getting to lunch fast isn’t an option for her.

“Rey, to my desk please come,” Yoda chortles. She shuts her eyes tightly, holding back a loud sigh. The Professor is difficult to handle on a good day, and this is _not_ a good day.

As she approaches Yoda’s desk, her friends dash out the classroom to get to lunch, promising to save her a seat. They aren't even going to hang about for moral support. Assholes.

“Seen your future I have, and worrying it is.”

Jesus Christ. Rey stops herself from rolling her eyes. If it isn’t for the fact Yoda looks extremely concerned and unhappy, she would have hightailed it out of there. But she takes sympathy on the old man, hefting her bag up higher on her shoulder and awkwardly fiddling with the strap.

“Worthy contender in the tournament, you are, but survive you will not,” Yoda confesses. “Yeesssssss. Die you will.”

 _O-kay, great_. Rey starts shuffling backwards, desperate to leave the room.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna,” she jerks her thumb towards the door, “go.”

This time, she does hightail it out of there.

_Bloody crackpot._

***

 

When Rey finally gets to lunch, all the burgers are gone. She sighs dejectedly and bangs her head on the table. Her red and gold Gryffindor tie lands in her carrot soup.

_Could today get any worse?_

Poe rips apart his roll with his teeth, chewing loudly, “I heard Solo is in joint first place with Calrissian after the first task.”

_It just got worse._

Rey groans. “He’s going to be even more insufferable now, isn’t he?”

“Yep!” Finn responds with a grin. “What did Professor Yoda want with you, anyway?”

“Just the usual,” Rey grumbles. “Said I was going to die.”

Poe chokes on his soup. “Die?!”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Finn reassures. “He predicts a student’s death every year and its never came true.”

Rey nods. “Yeah you’re probably right.”

 

***

 

Unwilling to sit for any longer at the dinner table listening to Finn and Poe bickering again, Rey retreats back to the Gryffindor common room. She grabs hold of Poe’s bright orange tabby cat, BB-8, and snuggles up on one of the couches beside the fire, letting her thoughts run away from her.

Due to the tournament, and the Yule Ball, fourth year students and above were required to stay in Hogwarts over Christmas. As she usually stayed behind during the Christmas period anyway, this didn’t faze her. She had come from foster homes, in and out of the care system, so she doesn’t have a home to go back to when everyone else leaves. Every summer, Rey bounces between Finn and Poe’s house. They are always happy to have her, but she feels like she’s intruding. Headmistress Leia has always told her that, as Rey’s situation was under special circumstances, she would be welcome to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. However, as much as Rey hates to admit it, she doesn’t want to spend from June to September on her own in an empty school.

Christmas time was better, as some students and teachers stay at Hogwarts over the holidays anyway. There’s the Hufflepuff student, Kaydel Ko Connix, who comes from America and doesn’t have a fireplace, so can’t even use the Floo Network to get home. Rey thinks she’s nice enough, but it’s nothing like having Finn and Poe with her. Ben usually stays behind too, although he stays out of her way. Rey assumes it’s because Headmistress Leia and Han remain.

Hogwarts is beautifully peaceful during the Christmas holidays, only a handful of students wandering around the halls.

It won’t be like that this year.

Surprisingly, that thought fills her with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up some confusion, Rey and Ben are both 16 in this story. I always imagined Ben's birthday being in April for some reason, so by the time he comes to do the third task, he'll be 17. 
> 
> Right now, it's November and the Yule Ball is coming up, which I'm sure you're all looking forward to ;)
> 
> Hope to have the next chapter up soon! And as usual, I'm overwhelmed by all of your lovely comments, it really makes my day, so thank you everyone xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! This is a shorter chapter than usual but I hope you all still enjoy :)!

“I don’t think I can do this,” Rey complains, chest pressed firmly to Poe’s. Their fingers are laced tightly together and Rey is keenly aware of the moisture that has gathered on her palms. Poe must be _super_ grossed out.

He rolls his eyes. “It’s just dancing,” he laughs. “Channel your inner Latina.”

“It’s _Ballroom_ dancing,” she replies. “This isn’t exactly us dancing to Pitbull in your bedroom.”

He laughs again, swinging her round in a circle. “I quite liked that little device you brought,” he says. “What was it called again? A mouth-pod?”

Rey gives out an exasperated sigh. “An iPod.”

Headmistress Leia had pulled the fifth years out of their fourth period classes in preparation for the Yule Ball, much to Rey’s dismay. She isn’t much of a dancer. Thankfully, Poe is, and makes her feel at ease with his relaxed steps and boisterous demeanour.

The aspect that really bugs her, however, is having to practice with the whole year. Even the Slytherins.

She really hates the Slytherins.

Hux barges past them with his own partner, Jyn Erso, a shy Ravenclaw girl.

“What’s this I hear about Muggle music?” he snorts, dancing alongside them. “You can’t possibly think that it’s better than Wizard music?”

Rey and Poe turn to look at him flatly, trying to keep up with the changing notes of the music. “You haven’t lived until you’ve heard the dulcet tones of Britney Spears,” Poe states. She’s pleasantly surprised he’s remembered a Muggle artists name.

Hux gives them a confused look, mouth twisted into a sneer. “Who?”

Rey stops dead in her tracks, looking up at Poe with a serious expression on her face. “We really need to get you a better music taste.”

Poe grins and crushes their bodies tightly together as they begin to dance again. As he spins her around the room in time with their other classmates, Rey notices Finn watching them over Rose’s shoulder. She wonders what his feelings towards Poe actually are, and if there _are_ feelings there, she wonders if he’s even figured them out yet. She tries to catch his eye, to reassure him in some way, but it’s too late and he’s already spinning away from them.

Then, she spots Ben. He’s already watching her and Rey can sense fury behind his expression. His knuckles are chalk white as he grips Phasma’s waist, her Slytherin uniform bunching up under his touch. _He’s not even trying to hide the fact that he hates me_ , she thinks. She assumed he would have toned it down for the lesson – it is being led by Leia and Han, after all, but he seems even more furious than usual. Phasma leans up to whisper something in his ear and Rey feels her gut clench anxiously as Poe spins her around again. She whips her head back, trying to get another glimpse of him, but the music has sped up too fast, and she ends up stumbling over Poe’s feet.

When the dancing lesson is finished for the day, and Rey is sufficiently out of breath, Finn jogs over to them both, eyeing them suspiciously.

“You two look awfully close,” he states, mouth pressed into a thin line. Merlin. _He’s not insinuating what I think he’s insinuating, is he?_ Rey feels a presence behind her and she doesn’t need to turn around to know it’s Ben.

Poe and Rey look at each other for a second and then burst into laughter. Poe slaps his thigh. “Oh no,” he shakes. “You don’t know?”

Finn’s brow creases with confusion. “Know what?”

Poe looks down, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “Yeah,” he coughs awkwardly. “I’m gay, actually.”

Finn, with wide-eyes and a blush staining his cheeks, makes an unintelligible noise in the back of his throat, mouth parting slightly.

 _Finally,_ she thinks, smiling slightly _._ She had no idea how Finn didn’t know, for Goodness sake, they had been best friends for five years.

She turns to leave, wanting to give them a private moment, but runs straight into Tall, Dark and Sinister. He grabs her elbows firmly, steadying her.

“Careful,” he murmurs, looking down at her fondly. _Fondly?_ As soon as she thinks it, the expression drops from his face, replaced by a cold sneer. “It would be a shame if you were to fall and _die_.”

Rey laughs out loud, looking down at his all-black outfit. “It would be a shame if you learned the importance of primary colours,” she says sarcastically. If Rey’s being honest, arguing with Ben is always the best part of the day.

Taking mock offense, he smooths out the wrinkles in his jumper. “This is appropriate school uniform, actually,” he sasses. “Anyway, what’s wrong with black?” 

“On you?” she responds. “Everything.”

He gives her a small, private smile. Up close, she could see the moles dotting his face. _There were so many of them._ She wonders how far they stretched down –

No.

 _Do_ not _go there, Rey._

She shakes her head, cleansing herself of her sinful thoughts.

_Oh, this is bad._

“Rey!” Finn calls from the doorway. “Lunch time!”

She hesitates for a moment, staring up at him.

He opens his mouth. Closes it.

_Leave, before you say anything you’ll regret!_

She turns around and jogs over to her friends.

She doesn’t look back.

 

***

 

The next night, Rey is exhausted when she wanders down to the library to finish her Transfiguration essay. She walks all the way to the end aisle of books where she knows her favourite spot is located, a small, hidden table wedged between two bookcases.

However, when she rounds the corner, she stops dead in her tracks.

Bloody Ben Solo has stolen her spot.

“Hey, shithead,” Rey snarks. “That’s my seat.”

Ben doesn’t even look up from his book. “I don’t see your name on it.”

Rey grits her teeth and storms over to the table. His eyes follow her movements as she points to the back of his chair where the name _Rey_ has been carved raggedly into the wood. She smiles triumphantly.

He massages his temple, elbows propped up on the desk. “Listen, I don’t have time for trivial bullshit,” he says tiredly. “I’m trying to work out the clue for the next task.”

Rey has to admit, she’s intrigued. “What does it say?”

“Why would I tell you?” he snaps, looking at her sharply.

She rolls her eyes. “Maybe I could help.”

“And why would you want to help me?” he asks. “Slytherin, remember?”

Rey doesn’t really know why she wants to help him. Maybe a small part of her wants to be the one who works out the clue. Maybe, after the dangers of the first task, she just doesn’t want him to be unprepared. Maybe it’s something else.

“We could make a deal,” she says simply. “I help you with this, and you help _me_ study for the Potions OWL in June.”

He looks at her suspiciously, eyes narrowed. “You would do that?”

“Sure,” she shrugs. “If you help me with Potions.”

He nods his head slowly, staring at her with disbelief. “Are you sure you’re a Gryffindor? That was pretty Slytherin of you.”

“In your dreams Solo,” she says, crinkling her nose.

He laughs. “So, is our feud over then?” he asks, face now serious. She doesn't know if their feud would _ever_ be over. They've been enemies since the start of First Year.

“Only until the Tournament is over,” she replies. “After that, it’s _on_ , Solo.”

He rests his chin on his clasped hands, grinning widely at her. His dark hair falls in his face and Rey has the strangest urge to brush it back.

“Deal.”

 

***

 

“Well,” Ben says awkwardly, “it just kind of, _screams_.”

He begins to tell her, in detail, the array of noises the golden egg makes when someone opens it. After a couple of minutes of trying to decipher what the hell Ben is talking about, she finally vaguely understands.

“That can’t be it,” she frowns. “There has to be something else, something we’re missing.”

Someone coughs from behind the bookshelf. Their heads swivel round, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. “Hello?” Rey asks.

Maz Kanata, Beauxbatons Champion, steps out, pushing her massive round glasses further up her nose. She was the smallest seventeen-year-old Rey had ever seen. “Ai couldn’t 'elp ovairhair yur convairsashe-on,”

Ben snorts cynically from beside her. Rey digs her elbow into his side.

“Un of yur Professeurs tuld mé to take ze égg into ze Prefects’ bathruhm et 'avé a nice, long bath,” Maz says. “Since you tuld mé abut ze drajens, ai think it’s on-lee fair ai extend ze curtésy to you.”

Rey gives him a sharp look. _He told her about the dragons?_ Why would he do that? Surely, as a Slytherin, he would have kept the information to himself so he had the edge over the other contestants.

“Do you have the password for the bathroom?” Ben asks.

Maz gives a short laugh, turning to walk away. “Ai am not doeng all ze wairk fair you.”

After she leaves, Rey hits Ben on the shoulder with one of the dusty, old books he had been reading. “You _told_ her about the dragons?”

He winces, looking embarrassed. “Maybe.”

“Why?”

“For Merlin sake,” he snaps. “Maybe I just didn’t want to witness someone get _eaten by a dragon._ ”

Oh. My. God.

Ben Solo has a heart.

_Ben Solo has a heart._

“Hah!” Rey exclaims, pointing a finger in his face. “I knew it!”

“What?”

“You have _feelings_!”

Ben tries to glare at her, but fails miserably. “I do not have _feelings,_ ” he says slowly, as if the thought disgusts him. Rey grins widely.

Truth be told, Rey is pretty shocked. This is a small glimmer into Ben’s personality that she has never seen before. She has always thought of him as a soulless monster, uncapable of harbouring any nice feelings towards anyone. But here he is, warning Maz about the dangers in the competition, when he really didn’t have to. She wonders what Professor tipped the Beauxbatons Champion off about the egg’s clue, but before she has time to consider it fully, Ben begins packing his books away.

“We have to find out what that password is,” he continues, standing up. He was right. If they had to use the Prefects’ bathroom to figure out what the clue for the second task was, they wouldn’t be able to get in without the password.

Suddenly, Rey has an idea.

“Finn and Poe!” she announces. “Finn’s a Prefect and Poe is Gryffindor’s Quidditch Captain. They’ll know what the password is.”

She jumps up excitedly, nearly toppling her seat over in the process. Her bag gets twisted up in the leg of the chair and she huffs, bending down to untangle herself. When she stands back up again, Ben is looking at her with a soft smile, his face expressing something Rey really doesn’t want to decipher right now.

She brushes it off and smiles. “Coming?”

 

***

 

Rey doesn’t exactly know where her best friends are, so when she spots BB-8 lounging on a column step, she crouches down to scratch behind his ears.

“Hey, Bee-bee,” she says softly. “Can you take us to Finn or Poe?”

The cat sneezes, jumping up quickly and scurries off in the opposite direction. Rey follows closely behind.

“Why are we following a bloody cat?” Ben groans.

Rey glowers at him. “BB-8 is probably more intelligent than you,” she says. “He’ll show us where they are.”

Ben rolls his eyes. She ignores him.

They follow the tabby cat all the way up the interchanging stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, where he then sits and waits patiently at the door of the common room.

Ben gives her a tight-lipped smile. “The Gryffindor common room,” he drawls sarcastically. “Such an intelligent cat.”

Rey scowls at him and faces the portrait of a sleeping Jar Jar Binks. She clears her throat, loud enough to wake him. He cracks open one eye, and delivers a resounding sigh. “A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Who would have thought.”

Rey is so _not_ in the mood for him today.

She crosses her arms over her chest. “Can you just let us in, please?”

“Password?”

Frowning, Rey remembers who exactly is beside her. Does she want to give out the Gryffindor password when Ben is _right there_?

He gives her a flat look.

She sighs. “Banana Fritters.”

The portrait swings open, revealing the cosy common room. To Rey, this part of the Castle has always felt like home, the red and gold décor making her feel comfortable and secure. When they step through the hole, they immediately spot Finn and Poe.

_Holy God._

They’re sitting on the plush red couch, nose to nose, staring into each other’s eyes like they’re in some sort of cliché rom-com movie. They haven’t even noticed that Rey and Ben are standing directly behind them.

Rey clears her throat. Ben covers his eyes with his hand.

They jump apart, both of them blushing furiously. Finn looks at both Rey and Ben, an alarmed expression on his face. “I, uh,” Finn stammers. “I need to go.”

He brushes past them, swinging the common room door open. Rey can hear Jar Jar’s indignant squawk as his portrait bangs against the stone wall.

Poe rubs his forehead tiredly. “Worst timing ever, guys.”

“Sorry,” Rey winces. Ben is standing awkwardly behind her. If she didn’t know him better, she would have thought he was hiding behind her. “I take it he’s having his big gay freak-out?”

Poe finally turns his attention to them, laughing. “His big bisexual freak-out, you mean.”

“Exactly,” Rey grins.

“I think he’s still going to ask Rose to the Yule Ball,” Poe sighs. And then he does a double take. “Wait,” he cries. “What the bloody Hell are you doing in here, Solo? This is Gryffindor’s only.”

Rey laughs. “Down boy, he’s with me.”

“Wait?” Poe says, mouth falling open in shock. “You two? Finally?”

“What?!” They both shout at the same time, looking at each other and shaking their heads.

“No, absolutely not.”

“Me? With him? As if!”

Poe cackles loudly and reclines back into the couch, arms stretched behind his head. _Finally? What did he mean finally?_

Ben clears his throat stiffly. “We just need the password for the Prefects’ bathroom.”

“It’s Pine Fresh,” Poe says. He looks at them both, confusion etched visibly on his face. “What’s it for anyway?”

Rey throws her hands up in the air. “For the bloody second task,” she says, exasperated. “Any more questions, _Dad,_ or can we go now?”

“You’re both going together?” he questions slowly, one eyebrow raised. Rey nods, rolling her eyes. He gives them both a massive grin. “Have fun.”

It’s not until they leave the Gryffindor common room that she realises she’s forgotten to do her bloody Transfiguration essay.


	5. Chapter 5

When they finally reach the Prefects bathroom, golden egg clutched tightly to Ben’s chest, Rey is pretty much stumped.

“What’s so special about _this_ bathroom?” she asks, looking around the room.

Admittedly, she's a little dumbfounded by its size and the large swimming pool-like bathtub located in the middle of the room. Shampoo and soap bottles are lined up neatly around the tub and, to the left of them, golden pegs are used to suspend an array of towels and bathrobes.

 _Fancy_.

She takes the egg from Ben’s hands and looks at it thoughtfully. “Should we open it?”

Ben shakes his head exasperatedly. “You really live up to that stupid Gryffindor stereotype, don’t you?”

 _Rude._ “Well, what do you propose we do then?” Rey snaps.

She can see the gears turning in his head as he thinks. After he contemplates it for a minute, he grabs the egg out of her hands and heads towards the bath, twisting the jewel encrusted taps until a stream of multi-coloured water shoots from them.

“We have to put the egg in the water,” he says. Rey nods her head in agreement, finally understanding.  

Ben places the egg down on the edge of the bathtub and turns his back to her. He begins to strip off his shirt, lifting it quickly over his head. _Whoa, he has really big muscles._ Rey cocks her head to the side appreciatively as he reaches for his belt, unbuckling and throwing it to the ground.

Wait.

_What is he-_

Oh my god.

Rey is pretty sure her mouth is hanging wide open. She can do nothing but stare as he pushes his trousers down, dropping and then shimmying out of them completely, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Taking in the pale expanse of his back, her breath hitches as she notices the moles dotted all over his body. _They definitely go all the way down._

“Fuck _me,”_ Rey mutters to herself, forgetting how to look away.

What. The. Hell.

When did he get hot?!

As her mouth goes dry, Rey contemplates the state of her life. How can she have known him for five years and not know he was drop dead gorgeous? She can't believe that this is the same Ben Solo she had met in first year; with his awkward, gangling limbs he didn't quite know how to use yet.

Oh God.

This is _Ben Solo._

When she realises exactly who she’s drooling over, it’s like a bucket of ice-cold water has been dumped over her head. This is the same Ben Solo that has antagonised her for five years. The same boy that pushed her off her broom in second year and the same boy that had called her a Mudblood in front of all his friends. She's absolutely mortified, if not a little angry. How can she be attracted to him? He is her enemy, an untrustworthy bastard who she has never liked. Now, all of a sudden, she's _attracted_ to him? It isn't possible. She is totally disgusted by him. She always has been.

Except, that was a total lie.

He has the most magnificent body she has ever seen.

Ben, unaware of her inner turmoil, abruptly starts to pull the last layer of clothing down, clearly unashamed of his nudity. Oh my God, Ben Solo is getting naked _right in front of her_.

Rey’s soul nearly leaves her body.

Remembering where she is, and who she’s here with, she lets out an undignified squeak, which halts him in his progress. “Merlin, what are you doing?!” she shrieks, covering her eyes with her hand.

She can’t look. She _shouldn’t_ look.

…She really wants to look.

Rey widens her fingers slightly, peeking an eye out of the narrow slit. He still has his back turned, but he glances over his shoulder, throwing a grin her way. She feels her blush travel all the way down her neck.

“I can’t go in the bath with all my clothes on, can I?” he sasses, lip curling.

Her heart pounds as she imagines all the _other_ scenarios he would need to take his clothes off for. He quirks an eyebrow at her and Rey _knows_ he’s relishing in her discomfort

_Shit, fuck._

Embarrassed, she whirls around on the spot, facing the wall of towels and bathrobes. Rey can hear the sound of Ben dropping his underwear to the floor and the soft acoustic of water sloshing as he gets in the bathtub. Heat pools in the bottom of her stomach and, if it’s even possible, her face turns a brighter shade of scarlet. She’s never had a reaction like this towards someone’s body before. After all, she had seen Finn and Poe without shirts on plenty of times. They didn’t seem to have any shame regarding being naked around her. Even during Quidditch practices on a hot summers day she's immune to the boys stripping off. It’s not like she’s never _noticed_ boys before. They just don't seem to evoke a reaction like this from her.

“You can turn around now,” Ben says. When she does twist round to face him, he’s submerged up to his neck in the colourful water, and she can see the golden egg gleaming from beneath the surface.

Rey clears her throat awkwardly. “So, what now?”

“I guess I open it,” Ben says. He fiddles about with the egg, which is thankfully placed strategically over an area Rey _definitely_ couldn’t cope with seeing right now, and pushes it open. He frowns when the egg remains quiet. “Nothing’s happening.”

“Well, at least it’s not screaming anymore,” Rey chuckles nervously. She’s still super aware that Ben Solo is in the bath. Naked. Right in front of her. Ugh. Fuck her life, seriously. “Maybe you should go under the water?”

Truthfully, she just wants a reason to stop staring at him.

He ducks his head under.

And then doesn’t come back up.

For a good minute and a half.

Just when Rey starts to get concerned, and concludes that he's probably dead, he resurfaces, spluttering and gasping for breath. “There’s a message,” he coughs, “I need to go and write it down.”

He rises from the bath - in all his glory - and she shrieks, spinning around to get him a towel. Rey doesn’t know if she’s miffed or relieved that she didn’t see anything, but she grabs him a towel anyway and hands it to him with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

_This can’t be happening._

She can’t be attracted to Ben Solo of all bloody people. Surely there's a nicer, cuter guy out there for her? There must be.

 _Not with an ass like his,_ her mind interjects. Merlin, even her own brain is betraying her now. 

Once Ben’s suitably dressed, they leave the Prefects’ bathroom together, but Rey can hardly focus.

“I’m going back down to the library to try and work out the clue,” he says. “Are you coming?”

She hesitates. Could she stand being in a cramped space with Ben Solo, only just after discovering her attraction to him, without having a breakdown? Probably not. “I, uh, have to go and do a thing.” His face drops with visible disappointment and for a second she actually feels _bad._ “But I’ll come down tomorrow and help?”

He nods slowly, accepting but clearly not fully believing her half-hearted excuse. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, turning on his heel.

She watches him walk away, biting her lip.

_Well, shit._

***

 

When Rey barges into the Gryffindor common room later that night, she is well and truly _freaking out._ Poe and Finn snap their heads around to face her from their spot on the floor, confused expressions on their faces.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she chants, pacing back and forth, nearly wearing a hole in the red and gold Gryffindor carpet. She spins round to face her two _fake friends,_ voice tinged with fury. “Why didn’t either of you tell me I was attracted to Ben Solo?!”

Finn groans loudly, throwing his head back so it hits against the bottom of the couch. He digs into his pocket, fumbling slightly, and hands Poe ten Galleons. _What the hell?_

Poe pockets the money with a triumphant smile. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Rey frowns, pointing between them both. “What was that?”

“We made a bet,” Poe replies, “on how long it would take for you and Ben to get your shit together.”

Finn sighs exasperatedly, chin resting on his knee. “I said it wouldn’t be until _after_ the Yule Ball,” he says. “Poe said it would be before the second task.”

 _What._ “Ben and I are _not_ together.”

Finn turns to Poe, thrusting his hand out. “I want my money back, then!”

“So, what _is_ happening?” Poe asks, completely ignoring Finn’s outstretched palm and outraged cry.

Rey sighs and flops down on the comfortable couch. What _is_ happening? She really doesn't know. What she _does_ know, however, is that Ben is really, _super_ attractive. Unfortunately for her, after the Tournament they'll both go back to being mortal enemies again. Truth be told, she doesn't even want to date him. It isn't as if Rey actually _likes_ him or anything, he's just the finest specimen she has ever laid eyes on.

“I’m stupidly attracted to him and I’ve only just realised,” she blurts, throwing her hands up into the air. She sits up suddenly and looks down at her two best friends who are sitting on the floor in front of her. She leans forward, as to divulge some deep, dark secret. “He’s _shredded_.”

Poe and Finn look at each other and then at her. Then, they throw their heads back with laughter, rolling about the floor _. Immature idiots_.

“It’s not funny, guys!” she exclaims. “He’s got an eight pack!”

This knowledge seems to send her friends into further hysterics.

Okay, so maybe she's exaggerating a little, but Ben Solo is officially hotter than the sun. She doesn't know when this happened, but whatever workout regimen he's using is _clearly_ doing him justice.

Rey doesn't actually want a boyfriend, though. Besides, there's no chance Ben would ever look at her like that - it's obvious that he despises her. She's cool with just pretending her attraction doesn't exist. No, seriously, it's all totally fine.

She sighs.

She is so, so incredibly fucked.

 

***

 

Rey groggily walks down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, Rose skipping happily alongside her. Rey, although exhausted from overthinking all night, is content to bask in the glorious smell of cooked waffles that is enchanting her senses seductively. Food can solve any problem she has. Namely, a Ben Solo sized problem. Rey is determined to ignore her growing attraction to the Slytherin, but it's proving to be harder than she thought.

Merlin, she is pathetic.

Ben doesn't even like her _platonically_ , never mind romantically. Why is she attracted to her mortal enemy? It just doesn't seem fair. If he ever finds out her secret he'll never let her live it down. It will make him even more arrogant than he had been when he found out he was Hogwarts Champion. Rey won't be able to handle it. Anyway, after staying up all night, she's concluded that she could never date Ben Solo. She doesn't even want to date him. Seriously. Dating Ben would probably be the worst experience of her life; he would be an arsehole. Just because she thinks he is aesthetically pleasing, doesn’t mean she's going to let it become a problem.  

As Rey and Rose turn the corner, the Great Hall’s double doors finally coming into view, __Lando Calrissian is blocking their way. He’s leaning attractively against the doorframe, arms crossed casually over his chest.

“I knew you would need to eat eventually,” he smiles as Rey approaches him, voice dangerously smooth. “You’re a hard lady to track down.”

She shoots Rose a bewildered look. Why on earth would he want to track _her_ down? Truthfully, she doesn't want to stand and make small talk. She just wants to go and get her damn bowl of cornflakes. “What is it you need?”

Calrissian steps towards her eagerly and plasters a grin on his handsome face. “I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?”

_What._

Rey is stunned. Out of everyone, why would he want to ask _her_? He has hordes of admirers that would jump at the chance to go with him, so why would he ask Rey? She's nothing special. Not like the other girls.

She thinks about what Ben would say. He probably wouldn’t care in the slightest. She winces, the hollow feeling in her chest returning with a vengeance, and decides that she needs to let all thoughts of Ben Solo disappear. Just because she finds him attractive doesn’t mean she has to become a nun. Calrissian is drop-dead gorgeous _and_ he’s nice. He’s charming, witty, intelligent, cute. She can't think of a single reason to turn him down.

She smiles at him shyly. “Yeah, sure.”

Calrissian’s eyes light up and he grasps her hand in his, lifting it up and kissing it delicately. “It’s a date,” he says with a grin. Rey laughs delightedly, happy that someone is finally taking an interest in her. Calrissian winks at her and then disappears into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Rose squeals gleefully from beside her. “I can’t believe you’re going to the Yule Ball with Lando Calrissian,” she says enthusiastically. “You’re so lucky!”

Rey feels like she’s been punched in the chest. She smiles slowly. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

***

 

When Rey and Rose finally sit down for breakfast, Rose doesn’t even get her ass on the seat before she’s blurting out Rey’s news to Poe and Finn. The boys freeze, croissants dangling from their hands.

_Shit, are they angry? Has she done the wrong thing?_

Recovering quickly, Poe’s face lifts into a grin. “Rey’s finally getting some!” he hollers, loud enough that most of the students in the surrounding area swivel their heads around to face them.

Rey’s cheeks go a mortifying shade of red. Sometimes she really hates her friends.

While the Gryffindor’s giggle and examine her disastrous love life over the years (no, she doesn’t recall the time she was in love with Han Solo, thank you very much), she finds herself zoning out, gaze drawn to the Slytherin table. As her eye’s scan the sea of green and silver, she realises she’s actively looking for Ben amongst the crowd. When she finally spots him, he’s grumpily eating his toast, a prominent crease marring the middle of his eyebrows. _Definitely not a morning person._ Rey groans quietly. Why does he have to be so bloody distracting? He's only eating toast!

Shoulders slumping, Rey rubs a hand over her face. She knows what she has to do. From this moment on, she decides to stop thinking about Ben. She _does_ like Lando, after all. He's everything a girl could want in a person. He's also Ben’s opposite; completely different in looks, demeanor and personality. Obviously Rey wants him.

He's boyfriend material.

Ben isn't. It's an easy choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wasn't that happy with how this chapter turned out, it was an absolute bitch to write lol :/// But I hope you all liked it anyway <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Here is a slightly longer chapter to make up for the fact it has taken me a week to update!! I'm pretty swamped with uni work right now, but I'm trying my hardest to get chapters out at least weekly. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter filled with reyloness ;)

Rey shifts uncomfortably on the spot, knowing fine well she’s never going to be able to produce a corporeal Patronus. She’s clustered together with Finn and Rose in their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, listening intently to Professor Skywalker discussing the difficultly – and importance – of the Patronus Charm. Rey has read the textbooks. She knows many witches and wizards are still unable to produce a full corporate Patronus.

Professor Skywalker addresses the room, standing tall with his arms clasped behind his back. “The Patronus Charm is being taught under special circumstances this year,” he begins. “This is very advanced magic. Advanced magic that most of you will not be able to do.”

 _Great._ Rey knows the only reason they’re learning about Patronuses is because of the Triwizard Tournament. Stupid Ben making her learn things she isn’t ready to learn _._ In order to produce a corporal Patronus, the caster has to think of their happiest memory – the happier the memory, the better the charm. Rey doesn’t have many happy memories.

“Each Patronus is unique to the caster,” the Professor continues. He then begins to briefly explain the incantation and hand movements; which Rey already knows. She has read the textbook, after all. This year she's determined to get good grades in her OWLS. Skywalker clears his throat, jerking her attention back to the class. “You may begin.”

Rey shuffles closer to Finn and Rose. She really doesn’t want to even _try_ and think about happy memories, knowing fine well that her train of thought will always lead back to her unhappy childhood. Finn glances at her, fiddling distractedly with his wand.

“I don’t know why Skywalker is letting Hux try,” he scoffs, turning to face her fully. “He’ll probably end up creating a bloody Dementor,” he shudders. “Or worse, a Lethifold.”

Rey snorts and nods in agreement. Lethifold’s are, in her opinion, one of the most terrifying Dark creatures she has ever read about. They literally _digested_ their victims. She shivers. “At least he’ll produce _something_.”

Rose smiles at her sweetly. “You can do it, Rey.”

She gives Rose a small smile, and then they each get to work, drawing circles in the air with their wands and thinking of happy memories. However, Rey comes up short. She knows thinking of her family is useless, having no memories of them whatsoever, so she instead moves onto thoughts of her two best friends. She remembers the first time she met them, trolley smashing into the wrong platform, and she beams, giving out a short huff of breath. That's a happy memory, right?

Rey casts the incantation, squeezing her eyes shut and thinking clearly of Poe and Finn and the laughs they’ve shared together over the years. A small, thin wisp of silver escapes slowly from her wand and Rey grins triumphantly, but as soon as it appears, it fades and fizzles out. She sighs disappointedly. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get it first try – hell, she probably won't be able to get it on the tenth try – but the thought of failing still makes her gut churn anxiously. She keeps trying.

Towards the end of the hour lesson, a few of her classmates have grasped it. Finn, _the bloody smug bastard_ , is one of them. Rose’s sister, Paige Tico the cheerful Ravenclaw, is another one of the lucky few that have been able to create a full, corporate Patronus. Rey is insanely jealous as she watches a small robin burst from Finn’s wand, circling the room along with Paige’s salmon, which is flopping wildly.

As the triumphant pair settle down, Rey has to admit – even though she’s disappointed – the grins on both of their faces are contagious, and she finds herself genuinely pleased for them. Professor Skywalker claps loudly, praising them both.

“Congratulations, guys,” Rey tells them after the Professor ventures over to another student who has prevailed. She turns her back to the room and faces her friends, a wide smile on her face. 

Paige giggles as the salmon leaps frantically around her, ruffling her Ravenclaw robes. “Thanks, Rey.”

Finn is ecstatic and opens his mouth to respond, but stops abruptly, smile falling off his face. In its place, disbelief is expressed clearly, and he’s looking at something directly behind her.

“What?” Rey asks confusedly.

She spins around sharply and comes face to face with the biggest translucent wolf she’s ever seen. _Merlin._ It’s breathtakingly beautiful and Rey has the distinct urge to reach out and touch it, but she knows her hand will just pass right through. She looks up towards the caster and is surprised to see Ben, startled expression on his face, wand clasped tightly in his hand. He’s staring directly at her and her breath catches in her throat. She can’t tear her eyes away.

When Professor Skywalker approaches him, enthusiastically clapping him on the back, the spell is broken and Rey can finally breathe again. The wolf disappears. “Well done, Ben!” Skywalker congratulates.

Rey glances at Finn, who’s looking at her bewilderedly. “That thing was creepily obsessed with you,” he says, a slight frown resting on his face. Finn was right – it _had_ been watching her every move.

Rey laughs flatly, drawing a shaky breath. “You’re imagining things.”

He looks at her sceptically, but thankfully drops the matter.

She really needs to get a grip.

 

***

 

Rey finds herself skimming through book upon book the next night, having met Ben at the library a few hours earlier. So far, they’ve found nothing of real importance; however, Ben _has_ figured out that the task most likely involved the merpeople and the Black Lake, which sounds right much to Rey’s dismay. She had wanted to be the one to figure out the clue. She reads over the ragged piece of parchment Ben has written the riddle on, contemplating it further. To Rey’s understanding, the merpeople would take an object that the person would miss the most. What would Ben miss the most? She reiterates the question to him, and he shrugs his shoulders tiredly.

Rey studies him carefully, finally tearing her eyes away from her textbook. He looks worn out, shoulders hunched over piles of dusty books, and he rubs his dark eyes with a yawn. How long had they been at this for? Three hours at least. Ben seems more distracted than usual, running his feather quill over his knuckles leisurely, face lost in thought. Rey is starting to get restless too.

She taps her foot loudly, distractedly pulling the skin off her lip and absently reading her _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ textbook, but she can’t find anything about merpeople taking a person’s possessions hostage. The Black Lake is proving to be another problem. _I really need to figure out how to help him breathe under water for an hour, or he’s going to bloody–_

“Can you stop that?” Ben barks, glaring daggers in her direction and interrupting her train of thought. She shoots him a surprised look and he massages his temples, muttering quietly under his breath.

“What’s your bloody problem?” she asks, rivalling his glare.

He slams his textbook shut. “Your tapping is driving me crazy!”  

“Yeah? Well you drive me crazy!”

“Right back at you!”

Rey crosses her arms over her chest and slumps back into her chair. He has a bloody nerve. “I’m trying to help you here. You don’t need to be so rude,” she says. “I could just let you deal on your own.”

“Help me?” Ben sneers. “How can you be helping me when you’re involved with the enemy?”

 _What._ “What?”

“You know what,” he says, balling up a piece of paper in his hand and crushing it. “You’re going to the Yule Ball with Lando Calrissian.”

Outraged, she spins around to face him. “And so what?!”

“He’s the enemy!” Ben shoots back quickly, his face inching ever so slightly closer to hers.

“You’re my enemy!”

Ben scoffs, but says nothing else. For a few tense seconds, the pair are left to scowl at one another, Ben’s piercing gaze setting Rey’s nerves aflame, and she finds it difficult to tear her eyes away from him.

They remain like that for a moment, although it feels like years, and Rey’s heart pounds harshly against her chest, blood roaring loudly in her ears. The library door bangs shut from behind them, and she jumps, finally able to look away. There’s a minute of silence, stiffness crackling between the two enemies, before she can’t take the awkwardness anymore. “What should we do now?” she asks, clearing her throat.

Ben hesitates. “We could always look in the restricted section?” he says finally, fiddling slightly with the piece of paper in front of him. To Rey, it looks like there’s a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, but she snorts quietly and shakes her head. There’s no way Ben Solo is blushing. She must be imagining it.

“Won’t we get in trouble?” Rey asks.

He rolls his eyes. “Perks of having parents who work at Hogwarts.”

They find themselves browsing the shelves and Rey runs her fingers past row upon row of books, dust floating off and landing on her clothes. “Who are you going to the Yule Ball with?” she questions quietly.

“I don’t know yet.”

When Rey looks at him, he has his hands wedged tightly in his pockets, refusing to look at her. _Maybe I should avoid this topic of discussion._ “Are you nervous about the second task?”

He finally turns his head towards her, smirking slightly. “Me? Nervous? Never.”

Rey laughs, rolling her eyes. “You’re a Slytherin,” she says. “You must be petrified.”

“I don’t know where you get these stereotypical opinions about Slytherins from,” Ben says, stopping in his tracks. “I don’t think _all_ Gryffindors are stupid, hot-headed and reckless,” he looks down at her with a playful smile. “Just you.”

She smacks him on the arm. “Most Slytherins _are_ dicks,” she argues. “Just look at Hux!”

“Okay, I’ll give you that one,” he laughs. “But I like being in Slytherin. Cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition? I’d take that over being an irresponsible Gryffindor any day.”

Huh. Maybe he has a point. People _do_ think Gryffindors are those things, don't they? And obviously, not all Gryffindors are reckless and irresponsible and stupid. Finn is proof of that. Heck, she's proof of that. So, maybe it's the same for Slytherins?

“Were your parents disappointed when you were sorted into Slytherin?” she asks, genuinely intrigued to hear the answer.

Ben shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I think they expected me to be in Gryffindor, but they weren’t upset.”

They continue down the shelves of books again, aimlessly walking. Rey isn’t even pretending to try and find a book that could help with the Tournament, too interested in the conversation her and Ben are currently having. “Do you like having your parents here?”

“Are we playing bloody twenty questions?”

“Just answer.”

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye. “No, I don’t,” Ben says. “They don’t leave me alone.”

“Oh, poor Ben,” Rey scoffs. “Does Mummy and Daddy give you _too_ much attention?”

“Don’t be like that,” he says, looking at her sharply. “Everyone has their demons.”

Great. Now she feels bad. He is right, though; just because her parents have abandoned her and she desperately wants a family, not everyone feels the same. She stops and tugs on the bottom of his sleeve, pulling him towards her. He stumbles slightly, but she grabs hold of his other sleeve, steadying him. “I’m sorry,” Rey says genuinely.

“It’s okay,” he frowns, staring down at her. “You have it worse.”

“I do,” she agrees, not unkindly. “But you’re right, we all have our demons.”

She realises that she’s still clutching his sleeves, and she drops her hands quickly, trying to create some distance by walking backwards until she bumps into the bookshelf behind her.

However, the distance she desperately needs doesn’t come, and he follows her movement until his arm is resting against the shelf above her head. He’s so close that she can barely breathe. She looks up at him through her lashes, eyes lingering on his lips for a second too long, then back to his eyes.

“And what kind of demons does a Gryffindor princess have?” Ben murmurs quietly, voice silky smooth. Rey’s breath hitches. There’s a rush of blood under her skin and she desperately wants to push up against him and close the distance.

No.

This is _Ben_. She can't be thinking these things about Ben. They just wouldn’t go together, complete opposites in every way.

He hates her.

He's just doing this to toy with her.

He wants to make her uncomfortable.

Rey, repeating all the reasons she has to create some distance in her head, ducks out quickly from under his arm and laughs shakily. “I have a lot of demons.”

His eyes follow her movement, and he tilts his head mockingly. “Do tell, princess.”

“I blew up my foster parents’ kitchen because I got so angry,” Rey admits.

Ben laughs loudly, tilting his head back and exposing the pale expanse of his throat. _He should laugh more often._ His whole face lights up, and when he stops chuckling, his infectious smile remains. It suits him. Rey finds herself grinning back at him. She likes being the person to make him laugh like that. 

“What did they do?” he asks, looking at her like she’s the most interesting person in the world. She doesn’t really know how to decipher that look.

“I can’t remember,” Rey shrugs. “They were always kind of mean to me. I think I just snapped one day.”

Ben’s face grows serious. “I understand.”

She fiddles with the edge of her Gryffindor robes. “I think everyone has a breaking point.”

He smiles humourlessly. “Sometimes I feel this darkness within me, and I don’t know what to do about it,” he says. “Sometimes I can feel it taking over.”

“Does it worry you?”

“Yes.”

Rey fixes her gaze on him. “We’ve all got both light and dark inside of us,” she says sincerely. “What matters is the part we choose to act on,” she turns her attention back to the books on the shelf, skimming the titles for something that will help Ben in the second task. Glancing back at him, she smiles slowly. “That’s who we really are.”

 

***

 

“The second task is tomorrow, have you figured out the clue?”

Lando laughs, looking at her like she’s a complete idiot. “I have.”

They had shared lunch together in the Great Hall, him joining Rey and her friends at the Gryffindor table, and now he's walking her to her transfiguration class. Rey has to admit, he’s a catch. A boy has never walked her to class before. Or walked her anywhere, really.

“And what is it?”

“We have to find something we love in the Great Lake,” he says.

“ _Interesting_!” she remarks, sounding fascinated. “And how are you going to breathe down there for so long?”

“I’m using the Bubble-Head Charm,” he answers, looking at her bewilderedly. “Why?”

“No reason!”

 

***

 

“Use a Bubble-Head Charm,” Rey says gasping for breath, hands braced against her thighs. As she's supposed to be meeting Finn and Poe for dinner in the Great Hall, she had to run to the library quickly from the Gryffindor common room without being spotted.

Ben groans loudly, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. “Why didn’t I think of that? It’s so obvious!”

Rey laughs, nodding her head in agreement. “Well, now you know.”

“Thanks,” he says. “I thought I was going to be here all night.”

“I wonder what they’ll take.”

“I have no idea.”

Rey sits down quickly beside him. She really should get going, though. Poe and Finn are waiting for her, and she doesn’t want them to start asking questions she can’t answer. “Are you coming to dinner?”

“Nah,” he says. “I think I’m going to keep studying for tomorrow.”

“Nervous?”

“Extremely.”

Rey grins. “Is Ben Solo finally showing another side of his personality?”

“Shut up,” he says, rolling his eyes.

“Tell me something else I don’t know about you.”

Ben contemplates it for a minute, face lost in thought. “I love Muggle studies,” he finally says.

 _What._ Out of everything, she was expecting that the least. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs, looking up at her from his books.

Consider her stumped. “You’re really not what I was expecting,” she says faintly, lost in thought.

After five years, how the hell could she be so wrong about someone? Maybe he's just playing her, though. She really can't tell. Maybe he's just being nice because he wants her to help him with the Tournament. But on the other hand, he did promise to help her with her Potions OWL when the time comes. She's confused.

What she does know for sure, however, is that she can't trust Ben Solo quite yet.

 

***

 

Just as she reaches the double doors of the Great Hall, Rose approaches her, waving an enthusiastic hand. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” she exclaims. “Headmistress Leia wants you to report to her office.”

 _Great._ What could she have possibly done now?

She winces as she remembers her and Ben’s time in the restricted area the previous night. Maybe she was getting into trouble for that? She frets about it anxiously all the way to the Headmistresses office.

Rey reaches the gargoyle statue and it leaps aside immediately, revealing the staircase to the massive office she knows is up there. _Merlin, whatever this is, it must be important._ As she approaches the double doors, she chaps delicately, waiting until she hears Leia’s soft _‘enter’_ before she twists the golden handle. When she steps inside the huge room, she notices Han Solo leaning beside the bookshelf next to Leia’s desk, arms crossed over his chest. Leia is smiling warmly at her as she sits down in the opposite chair.

“Has Ben figured out the clue for the second task yet?” Leia asks when she finally gets comfortable in the chair. She gestures to a cup of tea sitting on the table in front of Rey. “Have some, dear.”

Rey lifts the cup and takes a large gulp, trying to hide her nervousness. Once she’s finished, she sets the cup back down on the table. “Yes.”

“Good, good,” Leia murmurs thoughtfully. “It has come to our attention that Mr. Calrissian has asked you to attend the Yule Ball with him.”

Rey nods her head slowly in confirmation, confused as to where this conversation is going.

“We have chosen you as his hostage for the task tomorrow,” Leia says, glancing at Han.

_What?_

She was starting to feel a little lightheaded, room spinning around her, and she blinks her eyes slowly to try and keep her focus.

“There’s no need to worry, you’ll be perfectly safe,” Leia smiles tenderly. “In fact, you’ll be asleep until you’re rescued.”

Rey glances dazedly at the tea. _The bloody tea._

 _Oh crap,_ is her last thought before everything goes dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I got the chapter up one whole day before I was supposed to, go me :D now this just a filler chapter really, because the Yule Ball chapter is next, super exciting! We're past the halfway mark for the story now, which is so sad and makes me want to cry lol :(

Rey finally comes to, gasping for breath as her head breaks the surface of the Great Lake, and she pumps her legs frantically, trying to keep her head above the water. She’s absolutely drenched, and there’s water droplets dripping into her eyes and down her face, hair welded to her forehead. When she finally manages to blink open her eyes, she’s astonished to see Ben in the water beside her. He’s is in a similar position, breathless and panting and also trying to stay afloat.

_Oh god Rey, don’t embarrass yourself and accidentally drown._

When she’s eventually able to take in her surroundings, she can hear the crowd cheering loudly on the docks beside her, and she begins to wade through the water to reach her two best friends whose anxious faces are staring down at her. Ben follows suit and the pair make their way up the ladder of the dock, shoes squelching with every step they take. Finn rushes over to her first, covering her with a massive towel and squeezing her tightly into a hug. She turns around and watches as Leia does the same to Ben. Her teeth are chattering so much that her breath leaves clouds of condensation in the air, body freezing in the cold December breeze.

What the fuck is going on?

Why is Ben the one rescuing her? It _was_ supposed to be Lando, wasn’t it? Leia had told her she was Lando’s hostage.

She is so confused.

A moment later, Lando emerges from the lake with a furious looking Hux. In fact, they book look angry, and when Lando climbs the steps to the dock, he storms straight over to Ben and gives him a hard shove in the chest.

“What the hell are you playing at, Solo?!” Lando shouts, getting in Ben’s face.

Ben laughs nastily, shrugging his shoulders as Lando fists his shirt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Rey was supposed to be my hostage!”

“Really? I had no idea.”

“Like hell you did! She’s my Yule Ball date!”

The pair continue to argue furiously, Han stepping in to create a divide between the boys, and Rey glances towards Finn and Poe, completely stumped. Are two boys actually fighting over _her_? She clutches the towel tighter around her body, suddenly very aware of the stares she's receiving from the confused students gathered around them. Why on earth did Ben decide to save her? Is he trying to stir things up between her and Lando for his own entertainment? Or is he just trying to fuck with her head?

She has no idea.

 

***

 

Rey goes straight to the common room to dry off after the ordeal, trying to ignore the whispered voices of the other Gryffindors, but she can’t shake the feeling that something momentous has just happened.

She doesn’t really understand _what_ happened _,_ however.

She remembers the shocked faces of the people on the dock, and the anger that had been radiating from both Hux and Lando. Hux, in particular, had been furious, completely ignoring Ben and storming off back to the castle. Hux was his friend. His best friend, even. So why did he choose to save her over him? It just didn’t make any sense.

If he's just doing this to fuck with her head, he really is the sick bastard she always thought he was.

When she sits down cross-legged in front of the fireplace, Poe hands her another towel and then sits down beside her. Finn and Rose join shortly after, and they’re all giving her sympathetic looks.

“What are you going to do?” Rose asks her.

Rey pulls a loose thread from the rug they’re sitting on. “About what?”

Finn scoffs loudly. “About our Potions homework for tomorrow,” he says, voice dripping sarcasm, and he rolls his eyes so hard the pupils practically vanish. “ _Obviously_ about the Ben situation.”  

Rey ignores the sardonic comment. “I don’t know, I’ll probably just ignore it.”

“Wait, what?” Poe says, shaking his head confusedly. “Are you still going to the Yule Ball with Calrissian?”

She gives him a confused look. “Obviously?”

“What?! No, you can’t!” Finn exclaims, and Rose nods her head in agreement from her spot beside him.

“And why the hell not?”

“Are you seriously this dense?” Poe asks. She has no idea what he’s talking about.

“Can we just drop this?” Rey groans and falls backwards, her back hitting the floor with a loud _thunk_. Her friends follow suit, and soon they’re all lying down beside her, staring up at the gold Gryffindor ceiling.

“I think you need to talk to Ben,” Finn says from beside her, and she twists her neck to face him.

“I don’t want to talk to Ben.”

She can hear Poe muttering unintelligibly under his breath. Rude.

“ _Did_ you do the Potions homework, Rey?” Rose asks sweetly, diverting the topic of conversation from Ben. _Merlin, she is a lifesaver._

“Crap,” Rey swears, jumping up and rushing out the common room door, leaving Poe, Finn and Rose behind.

The trio share a look, and simultaneously roll their eyes.

_That girl has no clue._

 

***

 

She’s in Potions the next day, homework successfully handed in, when Phasma slides into Finn’s usual seat. _What the hell?_

Finn stops at the edge of their shared desk, bewilderedly looking at Phasma sitting next to her. “Um, I think you’re in my seat?”

“I know.”

“O-kay,” Finn says slowly, jerking his thumb behind him. “I guess I’ll just find somewhere else to sit.”

Rey’s eyes widen. _Don’t leave me here with her!_ She pleads silently, but he turns around and wanders over to where Rose is sitting, plopping himself down in the seat beside her.

“So,” Phasma begins, clasping her hands on the desk. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“What?”

“What game are you playing here?”

Rey can only stare. “Game?”

Phasma rolls her eyes exasperatedly. “Yes, game.”

“I’m not playing a game.”

Phasma’s eyes narrow, disbelief written clearly on her face. “Sure you’re not,” she says. “If you’re just going to mess with his head, leave him alone.”

Suddenly, Rey has a really bad feeling about this. “Do you mean _Ben_?”

“Obviously.”

Rey swivels her head round to face the back of the classroom, where she knows said Slytherin is sitting with a clearly still bitter Hux. Ben is already watching her, and she feels her gut clench anxiously. This was the first time she had seen him since the second task, and her breath catches in her throat, heart beating wildly. He’s probably just watching her because he’s confused as to why Phasma’s sitting beside her.

“There’s nothing going on between Ben and I,” Rey says defensively when she turns back around, hands gripping the side of the table tightly. Why do people keep insinuating things about her and Ben, for Merlin’s sake?

Phasma leans her head on her hand, eyebrows raised. “Oh, there’s not?”

Rey shakes her head.

“Then you’re even more deluded than I thought you were.”

“Hey!” Rey cries indignantly.

Phasma gives her a dirty look.

This was going to be a long hour.

 

***

 

When Rey sits down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall that night, she’s feeling more confused than ever. She doesn’t understand why everyone keeps making a big deal about the Ben situation – after all, Ben would never like her like that. So why is everyone assuming that he does? Don't people know him _at all_? Ben doesn't have feelings about anyone, never mind her.

She shoves a forkful of mashed potato into her mouth, contemplating it further. Lando hasn't spoken to her since the day of the second task. Does he still want to go to the Yule Ball with her? She really hopes so. She doesn't want to be dateless for the biggest night of the year. 

Poe slumps down in the seat across from her, the first of her friends to join her at the table. He sighs dejectedly.

“What’s up?” Rey asks, setting her fork down on her nearly empty plate.

“Finn is an arsehole!” Poe cries, slamming his hands down on the table. “He’s taking bloody Rose to the Yule Ball!”

“Ouch.”

“I know! He even looked at me when he asked her, as if he was rubbing it in my face or something.”

“I’m sure he wasn’t doing that,” Rey says gently, placing her hand on Poe’s arm. “You know Finn isn’t like that. He wouldn’t intentionally hurt you.”

Poe groans. “I know,” he says, giving her a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “That’s why he’s perfect! He’s a good guy. I just want him to notice me.”

“He does notice you!” Rey exclaims. “Are you kidding me?”

“He doesn’t notice me romantically,” he mutters petulantly.

She sighs. “Maybe not _yet_ , but he will.”

“How?”

“We just need to get you a hot date for the Yule Ball,” Rey smirks, master plan forming in her head. “And then he’ll _have_ to notice you romantically.”

Poe looks up at her from his plate of food. There's an evil smile on both of their faces.

Oh, Finn is going to notice Poe alright.

Rey will make sure of it.

 

***

 

The trio are chatting about Quidditch the next day, standing outside their Transfiguration classroom, when Rey sees Lando in the distance, talking to another student. Should she go and talk to him? She has about five minutes before class starts. Plenty of time. But the thought of approaching him and striking up a conversation makes her stomach clench tightly with nerves and anxiety.

_Stop being an idiot._

“Hey guys, I’ll be two minutes,” she tells her friends, clamping down on any unwelcome thoughts and jogs over to him quickly.

When she taps him on the shoulder, he turns around, surprise written visibly on his face. “Hey, Rey.”

“Hey,” she smiles brightly, relieved. At least he hasn’t just walked away from her, or punched her in the face, or something else along those lines. “I was just wondering how you are?”

Lando gives her a flat look. “Are we really going to avoid the issue?”

 _Dammit._ “Um, I don’t know?”

“Do you want to know what I think about the whole situation?”

She nods her head eagerly.

“I think that Ben Solo has a bit of a thing for you,” Lando starts, “and I don’t want to get in the way of that if his feelings are reciprocated.”

 _What. The. Hell._ “Ben _doesn’t_ like me.”

“You don’t sound sure?”

“He doesn’t,” she repeats, firmer this time. “He never has liked me. Not even platonically.”

“And you don’t like him?”

“No!” she exclaims quickly. Maybe a little bit too quickly. _Good going, Rey._

Does she like him? Her feelings towards him are getting stronger, but she doesn't know if it's just friendship or something more. She hasn’t seen him at all today, so it’s hard to think about her feelings when she hasn’t seen his stupid face.

“Do you understand why I’m a little apprehensive?” Lando asks her, face serious. “He did choose to save you over his own best friend. We both lost points for the second task because he saved the wrong hostage.”

Shit.

He lost points for her?

He caused Lando to lose points?

Double shit.

“I know how it looks,” she says, “but Ben and I just don’t like each other. We never have.”

He looks doubtful. “If you definitely don’t like Solo, then I’m happy to accompany you to the Yule Ball,” he smiles, brushing his hand down her arm and taking her hand. “But I think you’ve got the wrong end of the stick in regards to his intentions with you.”

She laughs and squeezes his hand tightly. “I really don’t think so.”

 

***

 

When she rushes into her Transfiguration classroom, keenly aware that her talk with Lando has made her late, Finn and Poe are already sat side by side with guilty expressions on their faces.

“Rey!” Professor Threepio snaps. “Tardy again!”

“Sorry,” she says, glancing around the classroom for an empty seat.

The only desk available is Phasma’s, and she smirks up at Rey devilishly, pulling the chair out so she can sit down.

Great.

She sighs and flops down in the chair, refusing to look at the blonde-haired Slytherin beside her.

“We have to stop bumping into each other like this.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Fuck off, Phasma.”

Phasma lifts her hands to her chest, mock outraged. “Such profanity!”

Half an hour later, Rey is focusing on her work, successfully ignoring Phasma and content to be in a class that she excels in. She can hear a faint whisper from somewhere in the room, but she ignores it, choosing to instead to focus on the questions for the Inanimatus Conjurus Spell. Someone lets out a quiet _psst_ from in front of her. Sighing, she finally looks up to see Finn, who’s swinging back on his chair so he can reach her table.

“What?” she mouths, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

“I heard from Rose, who heard from Paige, who heard from Kaydel Ko Connix, that you have to start the event off,” Finn whispers.

Rey frowns, quill tapping rhythmically on her parchment. “Huh?”

Finn rolls his eyes and leans closer. “You and Calrissian need to dance in front of everyone to start the Yule Ball off,” he says. “It’s tradition.”

“What?!” she exclaims loudly.

“Rey! Finn!” Professor Threepio shouts, glasses falling down his face. “Twenty points from Gryffindor.”

Poe gives them both a dirty look from over his shoulder. _Merlin, could he be anymore competitive?_

Rey grimaces, clutching her quill tighter in her hand. She would be lying if she said she isn't freaking out a little. Dancing. In front of all those people. Alone. It's so out of her comfort zone. She hopes Lando is a good dancer and can lead her as well as Poe did in Leia’s dance class.

After zoning out for a while, thinking of all the ways she could embarrass herself at the Yule Ball, she refocuses when she hears Phasma cursing quietly beside her, quill scribbling out large chunks on her parchment. Rey watches as she struggles with a Vanishment question, one that she had gotten ten minutes ago. Vanishment, in Phasma’s defence, was the hardest thing to be taught in the fifth year Transfiguration class, and Rey knows half the class will be struggling with it.

“Hey,” Rey whispers. “Do you need a hand?”

Phasma looks at her sharply, distrust expressed clearly on her face. “And why would you want to help me?”

Rey shrugs her shoulders. She doesn’t really know why she offered her help. “I guess I just don’t want to see someone struggling.”

Phasma’s eyes widen, surprised, and then she sighs unhappily. “Yes, I would really like your help.”

Rey beams and shuffles her chair closer to Phasma’s. “Transfiguration is more scientific,” she says. “You need to get it exactly right.” Phasma nods her head in agreement, watching as Rey scribbles down the Vanishment equation on her parchment. “You need to vanish a being into a non-being – and a non-being is everything around you."

“And you need to use the _Evanesco_ incantation?”

“Yes!”

Phasma looks at her thoughtfully. “Thanks,” she says. “I guess you’re not all bad.”

“Um, thanks?”

“I can see the appeal.”

Rey frowns, confused, and shuffles her chair back to her original spot. “What do you mean?”

“I can see why Ben likes you.”

Rey nearly chokes on her spit. “What?! He doesn’t like me.”

Phasma rolls her eyes. “You Gryffindors never fail to amaze me.”

“Why does everyone keep assuming he likes me?”

Phasma holds her hands up defensively. “Listen, just pretend I didn’t say anything,” she says. “But there’s gossip travelling around the corridors about you and my boy, Ben.”

“Do you always pay attention to gossip?” Rey asks sweetly, feeling extremely annoyed. So, everyone is gossiping about her behind her back then? That's just great.

Phasma shakes her head amusedly. “It doesn’t matter,” she says. “But thanks for your help on the questions, I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Rey says tightly.

Bloody gossiping snakes.

After class is finished, Rose approaches Rey and Phasma’s table, grinning cheerfully. “Would you like to go to Gladrags Wizardwear with me tomorrow to buy a dress for the Yule Ball?”

“Sure!” Rey replies, trying to match Rose’s enthusiasm while packing her textbook into her bag. She looks over towards Phasma, who’s picking at a loose thread on her Slytherin tie, clearly pretending that she’s not listening.

For a second, Rey feels a little bad. In a group of three boys, she knows the struggle of not having many female friends, but at least the Gryffindor girls are all approachable, and they stick together. She doesn’t think Phasma has the same kind of comradeship with her fellow Slytherins.

“Phasma, would you like to join us?” Rey asks.

Phasma’s eyes shoot up towards her, eyebrows turned down into a glare. She glances at Rose questioningly. “Do you _want_ me to join you?”

Rose smiles and shrugs her shoulders. “The more the merrier.” _That’s my girl._

“Then sure,” Phasma says, face lighting up.

“See you tomorrow,” Rey says, nodding her head in confirmation as they leave the classroom, heading in different directions.

The more the merrier, indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is it people! It's not a drill!!! 
> 
> If any of you like to listen to music when you read, I'd highly recommend Loch Lomond by Runrig (from the beginning of the chapter to the end of the Waltzy Yule Ball scene). I'm a Scottish lass (Glasgow particularly) and we love to play this song during any big event: weddings, proms, sports events, just anything. We love it lol. So give it a listen if you're that way inclined :)

Rey smooths down the creases in her red silk dress with her palms.

Her sweaty palms.

Merlin, she can't do this. She's a nervous wreck. It's just a stupid ball, so why on earth is she getting this anxious? It just isn't like her.

Maybe it's because for the first time in her entire life, she looks _totally_ hot. She can't believe her transformation – if she had known the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion would work so bloody well, she would have used it sooner.

With a final glance in the mirror, she makes sure her hair is sitting perfectly in a bun, loose strands hanging just the way she likes it.

Rey takes a deep breath.

There’s really nothing else for her to do. She’s perfected her outfit, hair and makeup. Everyone else has already wandered down to the Great Hall, and she’s very aware that her time is running out. _God dammit, I’m gonna need to go down there and dance._ She can’t procrastinate any longer. Leaving the common room, she walks as slow as she possibly can down the corridors.

_Can I just stand Lando up and pretend I’m sick? Is it too late to fake my own death?_

As she runs her hand across the walls of Hogwarts, high heels (literal death traps) clipping loudly on the floor, she can hear the orchestral music in the Great Hall getting louder with every step she takes.

_Deep breaths, Rey._

She gets to the top of the grand staircase and she can hear the voices of hundreds of students chatting away to their friends as they mill about the corridor outside the Great Hall, music playing beautifully in the background. She can see Lando waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, an impatient expression on his face. When he looks up and catches sight of her, however, the irritated expression is replaced by a wide grin.

She starts her decent.

Lando rushes up the stairs to meet her halfway. “You’re so late!” he exclaims, stopping just a few steps below her and holding out his hand for her to take.

Rey laughs awkwardly, taking it. “I’m sorry,” she says, at least sounding a little bit guilty. “I just got distracted by-”

She stops in her tracks. She can’t move. She can’t breathe.

Ben’s standing at the bottom of the staircase, and he looks _incredible._ He’s wearing sophisticated black dress robes, and he’s styled his usual unruly hair into a luxurious, shiny mane of raven tresses. _It’s like he’s in a goddamn shampoo commercial._ When she sweeps her gaze up towards his face, she realises that Ben is already staring at her – maybe a little too intensely for comfort. Rey can’t tear her eyes away from him. She can see his small intake of breath, his furrowed eyebrows, and she watches as his fists tighten at his sides.

It’s in this moment, heart beating wildly, that Rey realises she’s well and truly _fucked_.

She gets it now.

She understands what all her friends have been talking about. She understands why no one can stop discussing her and Ben. She can feel the pull – the connection – and she’s drawn to him like travelling animals are drawn at night to a compelling beacon.

_Okay, I accept the hard reality that I might possibly be just the slightest tiniest bit kinda sorta into him._

Rey finally comprehends what she’s been feeling. This dance they’ve been doing for the past couple of months has led to this exact moment, and Rey doesn’t want to let it go. She can distantly hear Lando trying to encourage her down the stairs, but she finds that she can’t stand the thought of dragging her eyes away from Ben.

But then it all goes to shit.

Kaydel Ko Connix appears from behind Ben and places her hand on his shoulder. His attention is snapped away from her and directed at his Hufflepuff date, and Rey has never seen red faster in her life. Her jaw clenches and she tightly squeezes Lando’s hand, hard enough that he lets out a sharp cry of pain, but she refuses to tear her eyes away from the pair in front of her.

_Do they like each other? Are they just friends? Why did he ask her in particular?_

Rey takes a deep breath. She can be reasonable in this situation. _I am calm, I am zen_ , she continuously repeats in her head. Realistically, she can’t be _too_ harsh on him. She did come with her own date, after all. Calming down slightly, she finally continues making her way down the steps carefully, hand grasped firmly in Lando’s, and when they reach the bottom, Headmistress Leia rushes over towards them.

“The Champions entrance was supposed to start five minutes ago,” she scolds crossly, looking beautiful in a floor length grey gown. She brushes a loose strand of hair from her face and then turns around to face the three victors and their dates.  “Queue up with your partners, competitors!”

Rey and Lando take their place in the line behind Maz and her date, a Ravenclaw boy that’s name escapes Rey. Maz throws her a grin over her shoulder, eyes twinkling playfully, and she feels her nerves dissipate slightly. _Slightly_ being the key word. She knows Ben and Kaydel are directly behind her, and she can feel Ben’s eyes boring into the back of her head. She takes a shaky breath. She's desperate to turn around, but she doesn’t want to look _too_ obvious. She discretely glances behind her, pretending like she’s looking at something, _anything_ else, but her gaze is drawn to Ben like a magnet. He’s watching her again, and she can feel her cheeks colour brightly.

She squeezes her eyes shut, shaking her head. She tries to focus on Lando ( _he’s your date, your_ actual _date_ ), but intrusive thoughts of Ben, and specifically, thoughts of how tonight would have gone if she had been Ben’s date instead, swirl around her mind.

Before she can obsess over it even more, Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes – tonight’s band – begin to play. Maz and her date enter the Great Hall first, with Rey and Lando following closely behind. The Hall is decorated magnificently, with a white winter theme that makes everything look beautiful and delicate. There’s an icicle crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and Headmistress Leia has enchanted snow to fall lightly. Rey can feel the snowflakes landing on her hair and dress.

As she walks down the row of students clapping them in, she catches sight of Poe and Finn. Poe, thankfully, has taken her advice and bagged himself a date with Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain Owen Lars. He gives her a mischievous wink when she passes them, and she manages a weak smile in return. When the Champion’s reach the dance floor, Rey can feel her nerves skyrocket. She knows that if she embarrasses herself during the dance, she’s going to be embarrassing herself in front of pretty much the entire school. She is so screwed.  

Rey presses herself against Lando, only slightly uncomfortable with the intimacy. He gives her an encouraging smile and leans down to whisper in her ear. “Don’t be nervous, I’ve got you.”

Great.

In normal circumstances, his words would be reassuring. Truthfully, however, she doesn't really _want_ him to get her. She wants Ben to get her. _What I desperately want is to be dancing with Ben right now._

Rey gives him a flat smile. “Let’s hope I don’t mess this up.”

The band begins to play a waltz, and then they’re dancing.

It’s not as awful as Rey thought it would be; however, as she spins around the room, Ben keeps coming into view. Which is totally distracting. _Stop thinking about Ben and start thinking about where you’re putting your bloody feet!_ She determines to ignore him.

After a few near stumbles, the pressure is taken off the Champions when Han Solo drags Leia onto the dance floor. After that, all the students are grabbing their dates and joining them. Rey’s relief is palpable, and she finds herself finally easing into things. Lando isn’t a bad guy; she does actually enjoy his company, and his cheerful demeanour makes him an easy person to be friends with.

When the song eventually changes to something modern and upbeat, Finn and Poe make their way over to them with their respective dates.

“I mean, it’s no Pitbull, but it’ll do,” Poe grins as he approaches, hooking his arm around her waist.

The group are, let’s just say, _enthusiastic_ dancers, and Rey can undeniably state that it’s the most fun she’s had in a while. To be honest, she's is a bit of a Dad dancer, her signature move being named ‘The Point’ by both Finn and Poe, and she whips it out on every possible opportunity. Her friends always seem to make things fun and enjoyable, more so than anyone else ever could.

 _Well, apart from Ben_ , her mind supplies. He could make even arguing enjoyable and exciting. She shakes her head, trying to clear all thoughts of Ben.  

She is enjoying herself, despite her stupid brain constantly reminding her that _Ben is right over there and she has to go and speak to him right now._ But again, she pushes all thoughts of him away. He's here with someone else, and so is she, and tonight just isn't the night for declarations of love. Also, he is–

Wait.

Love? Did she really just think that?

Oh my God.

Is she in love with Ben Solo?

Rey immediately stops dancing.

No, she can't be. As much as she's officially admitting that she likes him a little bit more than just friends, _and_ she's attracted to him on a whole other level, she isn't _in love_ with him. It's impossible – she's hated him during her whole Hogwarts experience. She can't be in love with someone she's spent five years hating. 

She’s jerked from her thoughts by Poe shaking her shoulders. “Hey gorgeous, what’s the matter?”

She looks over towards her friends who are all too busy dancing to notice the exchange between her and Poe. “I think I like Ben a little bit more than I originally thought.”

Poe gives her a flat look. “No way, really?!” He says sarcastically.

“Have you known this whole time?”

He rolls his eyes. “Honey, we all have.”

Rey sighs in defeat. Great.

“Come on, help me make Finn jealous,” Poe grins mischievously. “Tomorrow you can sort things out between you and Ben.”

She glances towards Finn, who does in fact look like he’s not having the best of nights. He’s glaring noticeably at Owen, and Poe’s date looks uncomfortable under the attention.

“I think you should maybe talk to Finn. Confess your love,” Rey says loudly, cupping her hands over Poe’s ear so she can be heard above the music. “Or just rescue your _actual_ date.”

“But watching him squirm is so much fun!” he laughs. Rey has to admit, he’s got a point.

After about an hour of dancing, the song changes to something much slower. Rey looks around the room to see her classmates springing together and coupling up. She desperately wants to cling to her friends, but Finn and Poe disappeared ten minutes ago, probably to either make out or argue, and Rey feels awkward when Lando gives her a hopeful look, one which she guiltily ignores.

Pretending to be too out of breath to continue, she jumps away from the group. “I’m just going to get a drink. Do you want anything?” 

“Sure,” the Dumstrang boy says, brows furrowing.

“Why don’t you and Rose dance until I get back?”

Lando glances towards the other Gryffindor expectantly. “Would you like to share this dance?” he asks, and she laughs, shrugging her shoulders shyly.

 _That’s a relief._ Rey backs away slowly.

As she dodges through all the swaying couples, she notices Phasma and Paige Tico slow dancing beside the windows, wedged together in a tight embrace. _Well,_ _that’s something I didn’t see coming._ Phasma looks beautiful in her green sparkly dress – the dress that Rey and Rose helped pick out. Paige’s head is resting on Phasma’s shoulder, and as Rey walks past, Phasma catches her eye and beams widely.

_At least someone’s happy with their date tonight._

When she reaches the drinks table, she realises that what she really wants is some fresh air. Some fresh air where disgusting loved-up couples aren't dancing around her. She walks out of the double doors into the corridor and leans against the wall, enjoying the feeling of the cold stone against her back. Admittedly, the Yule Ball has been a little bit overwhelming.

She’s out there for a few minutes, content to catch her breath and listen to the slow beat of the music, when Ben rushes past her. He seems to be looking for someone, head craning around the wide corridor to see up the stairs and around the corners. Maybe he’s trying to find his date. Maybe she left him.

Before Rey can stop herself, she pushes herself off the wall. “Ben!”

Oh Merlin, why did she do that?  She claps her hand quickly over her mouth, trying to silence any other stupid comments she could possibly make.

Ben turns around, his expression becoming stormy when he spots her.

 _Oh no, seriously_ why _did I do that?_

He marches over to her, and the smile quickly slips from her face.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asks softly when he reaches her, biting her lip hard. He's angry with her, she can tell.

He narrows his eyes, and Rey gets the feeling that she’s done something very wrong. “Nothing’s up,” he snarls. “Did you have fun tonight with your _date_?”

Her date? _Her date?_

What about his bloody date! Rey crosses her arms over her chest defensively, staring up at his tall frame. She refuses to be intimidated. “What the hell is your problem, Solo?”

“My problem? You’re my problem!”

 _Ouch_. Rey doesn’t show it, but her feelings have taken a bit of a beating. She thought they were finally getting along for once, and now here he is, shouting at her outside the only dance Hogwarts has ever had. It was supposed to be an exciting night.

But now she's _pissed_. Rey isn't going to sit and take this bullshit, even if she _had_ just discovered that she maybe likes him more than just friends.

“Hey!” she says, pointing a finger into his chest. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that.”

“Oh yeah? Or what?”

“Or I’ll punch your lights out, Solo!”

Rey presses her body firmly against his chest, trying to get him to back off. He doesn’t move an inch, however, and he looks at her with a burning intensity. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Oh, I’ll try,” she says, but she doesn’t even attempt to move, too caught up in Ben’s glare. 

“You’re insufferable.”

What. A. Prick.

She seethes, shoving him in the chest, _hard_. “I fucking hate you,” she hisses. “You ruin everything. I can’t believe for a second I thought you had changed.”

Rey brushes past him, storming up the stairs in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. She wants to go somewhere she can be alone, totally not in the mood to be around dancing couples anymore. She knows the Ball still has roughly an hour to go, and she was definitely going to make use of the quiet common room.

_I can’t believe I ever thought I liked him. He’s a complete asshole!_

She can hear him calling her name, calling for her to come back, but it only makes her walk faster.

When she reaches the Gryffindor common room, coming face to face with the painting of Jar Jar Binks, Rey can see that a few of his friends from surrounding portraits have moved into his, clearly having their own party. “Why are you back so soon?” He asks when he notices her standing there, a goblet of red wine in his hand. The alcohol sloshes over the side of the glass every time he gestures towards her. “Date stand you up?”

She ignores him completely. “Banana Fritters.”

The door swings open and she hurries inside, desperate to be away from everyone else. At least now she can go to bed early and be miserable on her own. The common room is completely deserted, everyone still having a good time down in the Great Hall. The first, second and third years aren't here to bother her either, as they've all gone home for Christmas. The common room is hers to wallow in.

When she flops down on one of the couches, she removes the tight bun from her head, shaking her hair so that it cascades down her back. _That’s better._ She leans her head back against the back of the couch and shuts her eyes, but before she can get comfortable, the common room door swings open and hits against the wall. Rey can hear Jar Jar squawking indignantly from outside, and she stands up quickly to face the door.

Ben strides in the room with flushed face. “Stop running away from me,” he says breathlessly.

“How the hell did you get in here?” she cries.

“I remembered the password.”

Of course. From when she brought him in here to find Poe. Dammit, how could she be so stupid? She’s really screwed up this time.

“Can you kindly fuck off?”

“You drive me insane,” Ben snaps, taking cautious steps towards her.

“Ben, get out of here. You can’t be in here,” Rey replies exasperatedly, walking backwards. She knows if he comes any closer she won’t be able to think straight.  “Why don’t you go back to your date?” she says coldly.

“I don’t _want_ to go back to my date,” he blurts, still advancing on her. “I want to be here, arguing with you.”

He backs her up against one of the bookcases in the corner of the room, and Rey can do nothing but follow his movement. Scowling down at her, she can feel Ben’s irritation radiating in waves and she gets a strange satisfaction knowing that she’s the one who caused it.   

“I can’t believe I thought I was wrong about you,” she scoffs, glaring at him. _Shit, he's really tall_. “I was totally right this whole time. You _are_ an asshole.”

“Yeah, well you’re an asshole, too.”

Rey is in utter disbelief. How the hell is she an asshole? He’s the one whose made her life hell from the moment she set foot in Hogwarts. “I don’t think so,” she replies, outraged. “You’ve _always_ been the asshole. Remember when you called me a Mudblood? Remember when you pushed me off my broom?”

“Remember when we were supposed to be friends and then you abandoned me because I was sorted into Slytherin?”

“Yes!” Rey shouts, grabbing a fistful of Ben’s shirt in anger. “And I’m glad I did! Slytherin’s are _dickheads_!”

Ben makes a frustrated sound. Before Rey knows exactly what’s happening, he grabs her face in his hands, pushes her into the bookcase, and kisses her furiously. It’s clumsy and heated and Rey can’t get enough. She pushes back against him, grabbing the back of his head and running her hands through his hair in an attempt to get closer. It’s too much, but not enough at the same time. _More, more, more._ She can’t think straight.

When they finally break apart, desperate for air, Ben rests his head against her forehead. Rey takes a shaky breath. 

“That,” she exhales, “is the worst idea we’ve ever had.”

He nods his head in agreement, panting slightly, and then tugs her closer into a slow, dragging kiss. It’s softer this time, less aggressive, and Rey feels warmth pool in her stomach. Running on instinct, she bites his lip, hard, and he moans loudly. Merlin, if they keep kissing like this Rey doesn't know if she can stop herself from trying to push that _little bit_ further.

“We have to stop,” she says, trying to put some distance between them so she can think rationally again.

Ben groans in response, stumbling backwards. She immediately mourns the loss of his body pressed against hers, and desperately wants to follow him, but he’s backing away from her, looking regretful. He rubs the palms of his hands over his eyes, and sighs, frustrated. 

“Ben,” she whispers softly, trying to catch his eye. He looks everywhere but her. “Ben,” she repeats. “Please don’t go this way.”

He finally meets her gaze, expression guarded, and he runs his hand frantically through his mop of hair. He looks dishevelled now, hair messy and unkept and his bow tie hangs loosely from his neck. “Don’t,” he says coldly. “I can’t take this anymore.”

He turns away and walks out the door, leaving her standing miserably in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. It feels like her heart’s been ripped out of her chest.

_That asshole comes in here, kisses me like the world’s ending tomorrow, and then leaves?_

It’s in this moment that Rey comprehends she doesn’t hate Ben – of course she doesn’t. She never _has_ hated him. The realisation fills her with dread, but still she yearns for another kiss, and she presses her fingers to her lips, the taste of him lingering sweetly. She wants to scream, or break things, or scream _and_ break things at the same time. He's wormed his way into her head since day one, and although she always thought she hated him, he was the person on her mind the most. How could she have been so stupid?

She’s likes him. Really likes him. And it’s clear that he doesn’t feel the same way.


	9. Chapter 9

“Talk to him!”

“I _can’t.”_

“Why not?”

“Because we kissed and then he ran away!”

“So?”

Rey gives Finn a flat look. “ _So_ ,” she whispers, “he clearly doesn’t like me like that.”

They’re in Defence Against the Dark Arts, the last class before lunch, and Skywalker has them working on the Imperius curse –  specifically, ways to resist the curse. Rey was under the impression that the unforgivables were banned from being taught in classrooms, but according to Skywalker, special permission had been granted due to the Triwizard Tournament. Bloody Ben ruining the class timetable, again. 

Rey and Finn, although pretending to practice, are too busy discussing her love life to get any real work done. It’s so, completely obvious that Ben knows they’re talking about him, and he basically plasters himself to the wall on the other side of the room, keeping his distance. Throughout the class, Rey finds herself watching him. She wants him to look at her, _just once_ , but he never so much as turns her way. What the hell? After one kiss, he decides that he wants nothing to do with her?

_So not cute, Solo._

She devises a plan – in her head – to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible. Stage one: spend the hour class outright staring at him. She watches as he begins to get more and more flustered. She can see the clench of his jaw, and the bulging vein in his neck.

“Bloody hell, Rey!” Finn exclaims, shaking his head exasperatedly. “Take it easy on the poor boy.” She scoffs, and he digs his wand into her side, making her squawk loudly.

She rubs the injured spot. “He hasn’t taken it easy on me.”

“Think about things rationally,” Finn says. “Solo has been in love with you for years.”  

Rey can feel her mouth twist into a grimace. “No, he hasn’t,” she argues, fiddling with her Gryffindor tie. But then her mind wanders to the last couple of months, and the change that’s slowly transpired between them. They’ve definitely become closer. She recalls that night in the library, when he had backed her against the bookcase. Had he wanted to kiss her then? _I wanted to kiss him,_ she thinks guilty.

“He saved you over _his own best friend_ in the second task,” Finn proclaims, throwing his hands up into the air. “Solo could declare his undying love for you and you’d still think he was taking the piss.”

“Firstly, Phasma is his best friend,” Rey says, holding her hand up and ticking off the list with her fingers. “He doesn’t even like Hux, so it doesn’t count.” Finn rolls his eyes, but she ignores him, continuing her rant. “Secondly, we’ve despised each other for years, so what the hell am I supposed to think? Have I just to forget years of hatred?”

“He’s never hated you,” Finn says with furrowed brows. “We all just thought it was unresolved sexual tension.” Rey gives him a flat look, and he gives her a shrug. “You know, like sexual banter.”

Rey chokes on her saliva. “Oh my god.”

“I’m pretty sure most of the students _and_ the staff have bets going.” Finn sighs at Rey’s confused expression. “On how long it’ll take you both to make out a little.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Finn repeats. “I know for sure Headmistress Leia is in on one of the bets. Han too.”

She gives him an incredulous look. “No way.”

Finn nods his head. “Poe told me.”

The back of Rey’s neck tingles, and it becomes apparent that Professor Skywalker is watching them, eyes narrowed. He’s clearly annoyed that they aren’t focusing. The pair quickly pretend to be practicing wand movements, and when Skywalker diverts his attention to another group, Finn leans in closer to her. “You know how tight Poe and Leia are,” he whispers out the side of his mouth.

Rey’s eyes widen. He’s right. If Poe thinks Leia and Han (and maybe the rest of the staff) have a bet going, then they most likely do. _God dammit_. “Shit,” Rey groans. “I think he does like me.”

Finn clutches her robes dramatically “She finally gets it!” he cries.

When the hour lesson is up, and everyone begins to leave the classroom, Rey jumps into stage two of her plan: actually talk to Ben. Determined to discuss the situation, she hurries over to him. He’s packing up his bag quickly, noticeably trying dash out of the classroom before she approaches, but she doesn’t let that deter her.

“Hey,” she says breathlessly.

He doesn’t even look in her direction. “Hey yourself.” 

Rey scowls as he hoists his backpack up over his shoulder, leaving the classroom without a backwards glance. For a moment, she doesn’t know what to do. She’s stuck to the spot, unable to move or follow him, but the thought of Ben being mad at her makes her resolve crumble.

 _Am I going to let this asshole ignore me?_ She thinks to herself. _Absolutely not._

She runs to catch up with him, and when she does, she hears his quiet groan of aggravation. “Why are you being such a dick?” Rey asks him, feeling her temper rising.

“You’re the dick.”

“How am I the dick?”

They’re walking along the corridor, heading in the direction of the Great Hall. If he doesn’t start talking to her like a reasonable human being, she’s going to join him at the Slytherin table for lunch – let’s see how he likes that.

“Do we really need to talk about this?” he questions, evading eye contact. 

“Yes,” she says, faking a smile. When he makes no further comment, she grabs his arm, forcing him to come to a halt. “We need to talk about what happened.”

Ben frowns, staring down at her hand. He shrugs it off and then begins walking again, Rey trailing along behind him. As she struggles to keep up with his huge strides, he shrugs his shoulders dismissively. “What is there to talk about? Nothing happened.”

“You’re joking,” she replies flatly.

“We kissed, and then you told me to stop,” he says. “That’s it.”

She’s never wanted to strangle someone more in her life. “That’s _not_ what happened,” Rey snaps furiously. “Can we go somewhere to discuss this reasonably?”

As they arrive outside the Great Hall, Ben watches her impatiently. “Honestly, Rey, as much as you think it does, my life doesn’t revolve around you,” he says. “I’ll see you around. Maybe.”

Her mouth drops open, and she doesn’t even know how to respond. With one final glance, he turns away from her, walking into the hall and heading straight over to the Slytherin table.

_Okay, so maybe I need to give him a little more time._

Sighing dejectedly, she makes her way over to the Gryffindor table. When she sits down, Poe and Finn are looking awfully cosy, giggling with their heads bent together, and ignoring everyone else in the room. Even her. _Bloody hell, am I invisible today or something?_ She clears her throat loudly, trying to get her friends attention.

But nothing. Nada.

She clicks her finger in front of their faces, and they finally jump apart. Finn at least has the decency to look guilty, but Poe looks unashamed, grinning crookedly. “You look like the cat that got the cream,” acknowledges Rey speculatively, eyebrows raised high.  

Finn’s cheeks go pink. Poe smirks.

 _Jesus Christ._ Rey gasps, mouth hanging open. “No. Way.”

Poe raises his fist, and Rey bumps it with her own, blowing it up. “How did this even happen?” she asks, beaming so wide that her cheeks begin to hurt.

“During the Yule Ball we went to the Astronomy Tower,” Finn blushes.

“You dog!” she shrieks delightedly. “Poe, I take it this was your doing?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

She gives him a high five. “I’m so happy,” she says, and then turns her attention towards Finn. “Why didn’t you tell me in Defence Against the Dark Arts?”

Finn shrugs. “You had your own problem.”

Smacking him on the arm, she huffs out a breath. “My bloody problems are not a priority right now! You tell me next time, okay?”

“Okay,” Finn smiles, nodding his head.

“I can’t believe my two best friends are dating,” she says excitedly, leaning over the table and pulling them both into a hug. “I’m going to be such a third wheel but I don’t even care.”

 

***

 

Rey finds herself in library that night. She’s been falling behind on her studies, due to the excitement of the second task, and she knows that if she wants to pass her OWLS she’ll need to start putting the work in. When she walks through the big double doors, trying to shut them behind her as quietly as possible, she spots Maz sitting at one of the desks, head bent over and writing furiously. Rey doesn’t want to disturb her, but she also thinks it would be rude of her to walk past without at least saying hello.

“Hey, Maz.”

The Beauxbaton student startles, turning around to face her. “Oh, Rey, you gave me a fright,” she squeaks, hand clutched to her chest. “What are you doéng haire?”

“I’m just here to study,” Rey says, awkwardly hovering, and Maz nods her head slowly. She racks her brain for any form of conversation, the silence stretching too far, when she realises Maz has the answer to a question she’s been wondering about since just before the first task. Rey pulls out a chair and slides into it, watching the Beauxbaton student intently. “Hey, just out of interest,” Rey begins casually, “who told you about putting the egg into the water? For the second task?”

“Ah!” Maz whispers. “Eet was un of lé Profezairs. Bald, ug-lee lookéng.”

 _Professor Snoke?_ _Or Professor Threepio?_

Rey frowns. “Why did a Professor help you? I didn’t think they were allowed to do that.”

Maz shrugs her shoulders, fiddling with her quill. “Ai don't know,” she says. “Maibe 'e was tryéng to bé nice, but 'e was kind of creepy.”

_Definitely Professor Snoke, then._

After Maz leaves the library, and Rey goes off to study on her own, she can’t stop thinking about Snoke. He definitely isn’t that nice; actually, he’s a total dick. So why did he help her? It just doesn't make sense.

Brushing all thoughts of Snoke, and the Triwizard Tournament, aside, she puts her head down and begins to study, determined to pass her stupid exams. After all, the Tournament had nothing to do with her, and Ben had made it clear that he wasn’t interested, so why should she care?

 

***

 

That weekend, the snow to lies heavily on the ground, and the Gryffindor’s head outside for a snowball fight. They’ve managed to rope a few of the Hufflepuff’s and Ravenclaw’s in, but there’s no sight of the Slytherins. Thank god.

Rey is hiding behind her snow fort, Poe and Finn crouched beside her. They had originally divided into four teams, but after winning two rounds, there’s only two left standing. Poe is their Captain, and Owen Lars is their rival Captain. In Rey’s opinion, the only reason they’re winning is because Finn has some sort of grudge against Owen – probably because said boy had taken Poe to the Yule Ball. _Yikes._

The half hour spent battling to the death is intense; however, Finn finally ends the game, delivering one last blow to the opposite side, hitting Owen squarely in the face. Rey and Poe holler, bumping chests together, and fall backwards into the soft snow.

“Yeah, yeah,” Owen mutters when he reaches them, wiping snow off his face. “You win this time.” He gives their team individual handshakes, like a true sportsman. “But we’ll see how you cope when Quidditch starts up again,” he says. “If you remember, we won the House Cup last year.”

“Don’t remind me,” Poe grumbles. 

As the students begin to drift back into the castle, the staff making hot chocolate for everyone who was playing out in the snow, Rey finds herself content to stay exactly where she is. The trio stay outside, making snow angels for a while, until she notices Ben and Phasma strolling down to the Great Lake. They’re wrapped up snugly in scarves and hats, and Rey curses, taking notice of how cute Ben is in his winter wear. Before she can think things over, she pulls her mittens over her hands, and quickly builds a snowball, enchanting it. 

_This will show him he can’t just ignore me._

“Rey!” Finn scolds. “Do you really think that’s going to help your situation?”

She shrugs, and the trio watch as the snowball flies over to Ben, hitting him on the back of his head. He stumbles forward, and then whips his body around to face her, outraged. She gives him a mischievous grin as she assembles the next snowball, enchanting it again. It sails over to him, smacking him in the face this time, and he rears backwards, wiping the snow away from his eyes.

“Cut it out!” Ben calls angrily over to her. Rey laughs and gathers snow together to make the next one. “Don’t you fucking dare, Rey!”

Her friends are sniggering beside her, and in the distance, she can hear the sound of Phasma’s laughter. She charms the next snowball, and it sails over to him, striking his stomach.

“ _That’s it!”_ Ben shouts. He begins running towards her.

“Shit.”

She scrambles up, stumbling in the snow slightly, and takes off in the opposite direction, sprinting as fast as her legs can take her. Due to his long legs, and her short ones, Ben starts to gain on her quickly. A weight crashes into the back of her, knocking her down into the snow, which thankfully gives her a soft landing. Laughing loudly, she rolls over, facing her attacker. He pins her to the ground, hands clutched tightly around her wrists, making sure she can’t move.

“What,” he pants breathlessly, “do you think you’re doing?”

She feigns innocence. “Nothing.”

“ _Really.”_

“Really,” she says, nodding her head sagely. “Those snowballs have a mind of their own.”

He smirks down at her, shaking the snow from his hair. “You’re a menace.”

Rey huffs out a breath, smiling up at him. For a moment, the bitterness between them dissipates, and all that’s left is a thrum of tension, anticipation buzzing under her skin. They stare at each other intently, and her breath catches when his gaze drops down to her lips.

Ben ducks his head down slowly, hair falling over his face, and Rey closes her eyes, lifting her head up to meet him halfway. But nothing comes. She opens her eyes, confused, to see Ben snapping out of the trance, falling backwards until he’s lying on the soft snow. Rey sits up and watches him, arms hugged tightly round her legs protectively, and she rests her head on her knee. He looks beautiful, dark curls a stark contrast against the white snow, and Rey is close enough to count the moles dotted around his face.

“I don’t want to argue,” she says, voice small. _I want to be with you. I want to be your stupid girlfriend and hold your stupid hand._

Ben watches her from his position on the ground, face impassive, and totally unreadable. After a moment, he sighs, and his face crumples completely. “Me neither.” He sits up, snow sticking to his hair and clothes.

They sit side by side in comfortable silence, hands splayed against the snow, staring out into the Great Lake. Rey desperately wants to be closer to him, but she doesn’t want to scare him off again. If she tries to kiss him, he'll probably have a heart attack.

She widens her fingers, moving her hand alongside his, and immediately, Rey can see Ben doing the same thing. Rey resolutely fixes her gaze ahead, refusing to look at the Slytherin beside her. After a minute, she feels the light pressure of his pinkie finger brushing against hers, and she releases a slow, shaky breath. They remain like that until they start to shiver, the cold becoming unbearable to sit in.

And, if Rey wakes up the next morning chilled to the bone, sniffling and sneezing?

Well, it was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies! Before I begin with the chapter today, I'd like to shamelessly promote myself lol.  
> SO, I wrote a lil Reylo high school AU - it's called Cupid Painted Blind and you all can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13749717
> 
> It's just a one shot so if you all like my writing for this, I would love if you could check it out and let me know what you think!  
> Anyway, here's a new chapter to celebrate over 10,000 hits! As usual, I'm absolutely blown away by the response I've gotten to this fic and I appreciate all the comments, kudos' and hits I get. You're all amazing.

Rey clambers over the Gryffindor bench at breakfast, mumbling her apologies to the students she’s just hit in the face with her flailing arms. She has dark circles under her eyes, and she tries to blink away the bleariness that comes from a late night doing homework essays. To make matters worse, Poe and Finn are sitting across from her, being gross again.

She rolls her eyes. “Guys, it’s eight in the morning. Can we keep PDA to a minimum?”

“Sorry,” Poe grins, not looking sorry _at all._ The couple go back to their conversation while Rey eagerly scoffs down her toast and scrambled egg. _She’s hungry, sue her_. A minute later, Poe’s head snaps up, and he looks past her shoulder, the smile falling from his face. “Incoming,” he whispers out of the side of his mouth.

Rey frowns at him, confused. What the bloody hell is he talking about?

Her question is answered when someone clears their throat from behind her. She swivels around on the bench, and Lando is standing there, staring down at her with a frown on his face. “Mind if I sit here?” he asks.

She looks to her right, and then to her left, but there’s really not any space, the table visibly jam-packed with Gryffindor’s eating their breakfast. “Um, I don’t think there’s enough room?”

He scowls, and then swings his legs into the cramped space, squeezing himself between Rey and a sixth-year boy. She can hear the boys indignant squawk at being pushed out of the way, and she sighs, feeling incredibly claustrophobic. Finn and Poe are watching bemusedly from the other side of the table, and she could honestly kill them dead for their lack of support. The one person she set out to avoid for the remainder of the school year, and her fake friends can’t even help her hide from him? Not cool.

“This is, um,” she begins, and Lando gives her a sharp look as if he’s daring her to make a negative comment. “Cosy,” she finishes lamely.

“It’s been two weeks. I know you’ve been avoiding me,” he says coldly. “And I don’t appreciate it. If you don’t have feelings for me, I’d rather you just told me straight.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t like you like that.”

His mouth falls open in shock. “But why?” he questions, frowning. And then his expression morphs into one of understanding, and he laughs, nodding his head. “Ah, I see what’s happening here.”

Rey sighs with relief. “Yes, I’m really sorry but things between us just escalated and-”

“You’re afraid that I’m out of your league,” he interrupts, smile adorning his face.

Her eyes widen. She can hear the sound of Poe choking, and then spluttering out a laugh. Finn looks like he’s trying his best to keep it together, but is failing miserably. “Um, no, that’s actually not it at all,” she says.

“Yes, it is.”

“It’s really, _really_ not.”

“Rey,” Lando smiles patronisingly, putting his hand out to stop her from replying. “I understand.” He begins to dig into a stack of pancakes, shoving them into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. “You don’t need to explain your feelings to me,” he says with his mouth full, still managing to sound sympathetic. “I understand that we can never be together when you feel like this.”

_Merlin, he’s a freaking psychopath._

She’s stunned for all of five seconds before she realises what she’s got to do. Knowing he’s got it all wrong, but not wanting to think of another excuse as to why she doesn’t want to date him, she nods her head sadly. “Yes, you’re right,” she sniffles. “I’m too insecure to date someone like you.” Poe snorts loudly, but she ignores him. “You’re just _too_ perfect.”

Lando’s pushes his chest out proudly. “I’m glad we had this talk, Rey,” he says, rubbing a palm across her back. She grimaces, trying to smile. _God, this is the worst conversation I’ve ever had._ He sighs, sitting his fork down on his plate, finished with his breakfast. “I better get back to my friends,” he begins reluctantly. “But if you ever need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, I’m here.”

“Sounds great.” _It really doesn't._

After he departs, Poe and Finn can’t contain themselves any longer, and they burst into laughter, throwing their heads back. She glares at them. “It’s not funny guys,” she groans. “He thinks he’s out of my league.”

Poe grins into his cup of orange juice, trying to hide his amusement. “It’s a little funny,” he says. “At least you don’t need to tell him about you and Ben.”

_Well, he’s got a point._

“What _is_ going on between you and Ben, by the way?” Finn asks.

“Well, we’re not together,” she sighs. “But I think he likes me? And I like him.”

Finn smiles sweetly. “You should do something about it.”

Before she can respond, Headmistress Leia stands up on the podium at the front of the Great Hall, clearing her throat loudly, and the whole room falls silent. Rey wishes she had that kind of power.

“Good morning students,” Leia begins. “While I cannot disclose the full details of the third task until May, the time has come to announce a new, and surprising, feature of this year’s Triwizard Tournament.”

Rey throws a look over her shoulder, glancing towards Ben at the Slytherin table. He’s frowning at his mother, looking worried. Maybe there’s a fourth task? Or maybe the prize money has been increased?

“Maybe the Goblet has decided Calrissian is too full of himself to be worthy enough,” Poe whispers, shrugging nonchalantly. Rey lets out a quiet laugh, and Finn shushes them.

Headmistress Leia stands tall, continuing. “The first task demonstrated the competitors’ ability to work alone,” she begins. “The second task demonstrated the competitors’ ability to work on behalf of others.” Rey has a bad feeling about this. “The final task, then, must demonstrate the competitors’ ability to work together.”

_Oh my god._

The hall explodes into a shocked mumbling, students whispering nosily to their friends.

“I really don’t like where this is going,” Finn murmurs. _Me neither._

“Silence!” the headmistress commands. The students readily comply. “The Goblet will select the individuals that are worthy enough to stand with our three Champions.”

“Oh fuck,” Rey whispers, biting her nails anxiously.

“These students will compete alongside them in the third, and final task,” Leia continues, voice a loud boom. “ _Only_ the students who put their names in the Goblet to begin with will be considered.”

The goblet rushes to life once more. Sweat begins to gather on the back of Rey’s neck. The hall is silent.

A piece of burnt parchment flutters slowly from the cup, and Headmistress Leia catches it in her hand. The students are deafeningly quiet, and Rey can hear the blood roaring in her ears. Leia unfolds the paper carefully. “To stand with Lando Calrissian,” she calls clearly. “Chanath Cha!”

The Dumstrang boys jumps up, cheering loudly, and the rest of the hall gives him a small round of applause. He’s Lando’s best friend. Lando had told Rey that he sticks with him through thick and thin – obviously Chanath is the best candidate for the job.

Another piece of paper. “Standing with Maz Kanata - Orson Krennic!”

Rey realises that it’s the same boy the Beauxbatons girl had brought to the Yule Ball. They’ve clearly become close, and from the Ravenclaw table, Maz reaches over to kiss him on the cheek. Orson grins, a blush reaching his brown hair. Rey doesn’t feel jealous of their romance, _she doesn’t._

“Finally, to stand with Ben Solo,” the Headmistress begins. She opens the crumpled-up piece of paper, and there’s a tense silence, before she’s calling out: “Rey Jakku!”

_Oh, crap._

Heads swivel around to face her.

Poe’s scone falls out of his hand, shock expressed plainly on his face.

Rey forgets how to breathe. _“Nooo,”_ she moans, thumping her hand down on the table.

Finn sighs, putting his head into his hands. “She’s going to die.”

The hall, and the Gryffindor table especially, erupt into loud cheers. Someone claps her on the back. She can distinctly hear people congratulating her, and the Headmistress begins to speak again, but there’s a ringing in her ears and she can’t focus, can’t acknowledge the conversation. Sweat beads on her forehead, and she absently wipes it away with the back of her hand.

Jesus Christ, she can’t do this. Why her?

“Are you okay?” Finn asks, placing his hand on her forearm and rubbing soothing circles into her skin.

Finally snapping out of her trance, she lets out a long groan, rubbing at her eyes. “This can’t be happening.”

“I thought you wanted to be Champion? Now you are!” Poe says, and then tilts his head to the side. “Well, runner up Champion, I guess.”

“I _did_ want to be Champion,” she says. “At the time.” She desperately needs to talk to Ben. 

“Rey, you don’t need to do any exams,” Poe says slowly. “You’re free.”

Oh. _Oh._ “No exams you say?”

“I mean, if you would rather die than take your exams then yeah, be excited,” Finn interjects.

She would _definitely_ rather die than sit her exams. Rey laughs delightedly, and shares a grin with Poe, who seems excited.

She can’t believe this is her life. Her nerves have dissipated slightly, morphing into quiet anticipation. There’s a buzz in the Great Hall for the remainder of breakfast.

After the banquet is over, and the students begin to rise from their tables, ready to attend their first class of the day, Rey spots Hux weaving through the throngs of students, expression stormy. And he’s heading straight for her.

“You!” he shouts, pointing his finger in her direction.

 _Me?_ She mouths, placing her hand on her chest and looking around her, trying to see who else he could be talking to. But of course it’s her. Of course it is.

He stops in front of her, chest heaving, with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. “Why have you been chosen twice?” he sneers. “First it was the second task, now it’s the third. It’s _always_ you, isn’t it?” He shakes his head, giving her a tight-lipped smile. “What’s so special about a filthy Mudblood?”

Rey leans in closer to him, as if she’s about to divulge in some deep secret. “It’s because I’m the best,” she stage-whispers. “And you fucking suck.” She sways backwards, enjoying the rage that begins to encompass Hux’s face. “And if you call me a Mudblood one more time, I’m going to beat the shit out of you,” she says. “With my fists - like a goddamn muggle.”

“Listen here you _fucking bitch_ –”

“Hux!” Ben shouts, jogging over towards them. “Enough.”

Poe and Finn come around to Rey’s side of the table, watching the commotion unfold with frowns marring their faces.

“No,” Hux snarls. “Why is she always the chosen one? A talentless, parentless, Mudblood _rat_ doesn’t deserve half the things she’s gotten in her life.”

_Oh, he did not just–_

“Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong.”

The group simultaneously swivel their heads around. Professor Luke Skywalker is behind them, and he’s got his arms crossed over his chest, blank expression on his face.

“What do you know, old man?” Hux sasses.

“You think you’re worthy,” Skywalker begins. “But you’re not. You never have been, and you never will be.” Hux’s face twists into something ugly, fists clenching and unclenching furiously. His eye twitches. Rey wants to laugh, she really does, but she holds it in. “Rey, however, is the _only_ individual worthy enough to compete alongside Ben,” he continues. “Their fates are already intertwined. It is how it should be.”

Hux scoffs, shaking his head angrily. Clearly deciding that the argument isn’t worth his time, he turns on his heel and stomps away.

“What an asshole,” Poe says, watching the Slytherin’s retreating back, and then claps his hand over his mouth, realising that a Professor is present.

“You’re right,” Skywalker starts, turning away from the group. “He’s a giant asshole,” he says from over his shoulder, heading for the double doors of the Great Hall.

The group remain silent for a moment, before Ben grasps her arm, looking at her earnestly. “Rey, how are you feeling?”

“About what?” she asks. “The fact that I’m probably going to die because you roped me into this stupid Tournament, or the fact that your best friend just called me a ‘talentless, parentless, Mudblood rat?’”

“He’s not my best friend,” Ben mutters. “And I didn’t _rope_ you into the Tournament. You put your name in willingly.”

“Well, I only put my name in because you goaded me into doing it!”

“You would have done it anyway!”

“I wouldn’t have!”

“Liar!”

“Jesus, there they go again,” Poe complains.

Finn laughs from beside him, but then immediately sobers when he looks around and realises that the whole hall is empty. “Guys,” he whines. “Can we go now? We’re late for Potions.”

The group nod their consent and leave the hall, Finn and Poe walking hand-in-hand just ahead of Rey and Ben. The pair walk in tense silence, and Rey just knows he’s dying to get something off his chest. She waits for him to speak first, letting him take the reins of the conversation.

“So,” he says casually after a while. A little _too_ casually _._ “I noticed you and Calrissian were talking earlier.” _Called it._

“Yes?”

“And?”

“And what?” Merlin, she’s loving every minute of this – she loves watching him squirm.

“And what did he say to you?” Ben asks impatiently.

“He was declaring his undying love for me, and he wants to marry me and have my babies,” Rey says, voice and face serious.

Ben whips his head around to face her. “Seriously?” he says, teeth clenched. He then clears his throat, expression slackening, and he sighs. “I mean, that’s cool. He must really like you, and I know you like him.” He presses his lips together with a slight frown. “I hope he can make you _very_ happy,” he says insincerely.

Rey snorts. “Nah, I’m just messing with you, man.”

“What?”

“He asked me why I was avoiding him,” she begins. “And I told him that I didn’t like him - _like that_.”

Ben’s face floods with relief. “And what did he say?”

“He said that it’s because I think he’s out of my league, and I’m too insecure to date him.”

“Merlin,” Ben mutters. “That guys a fucking idiot. You’re so far out of his league it’s not even funny.”

She laughs. “Well, I’m just glad I didn’t need to explain to him the _real_ reason I couldn’t date him.”

They’ve stopped outside of their Potions classroom now. Finn has already ventured inside, and Poe runs down the corridor to get to Care of Magical Creatures, but Rey decides she doesn’t want to end her and Ben’s conversation quite yet. Besides, they’re already late - a few extra minutes won’t make much of a difference.

“And what’s that?”

Rey smirks, gaze focused on the Slytherin. She can hear the class starting, but she doesn’t look away from Ben, and his breath hitches as she pulls his tie, bringing his face closer to hers. “I’ve got someone else in mind.”

She turns from him and saunters into the classroom, ignoring his obscenities. Snoke rolls his eyes when Ben stumbles in behind her, clearly irritated that the pair have interrupted him - but they don’t apologise for their lateness, instead, they quietly slide into empty chairs at the back of the classroom. Finn is sitting beside Rose near the front, and he glances at them from over his shoulder, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rey winks exaggeratedly in return.

When Snoke resumes his lesson, Ben scoots his chair closer to hers. “What did you mean earlier?” he whispers out the side of his mouth. _He kinda looks like a hopeful puppy dog._

“I meant what I said,” Rey responds, trying to take notes from Professor Snoke’s lecture.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Ben trying to hide his grin with his hand. _Definitely a puppy._ For the first time in her life, she’s actually happy to be in Potions.

Snoke may be a dick, but he’s not enough of a dick to put a dampener on her good mood.

 

***

 

A few weeks later, the urge to play Quidditch becomes too unbearable to resist, and the Gryffindor team find themselves trekking down to the Quidditch pitch. It’s the first dry day they’ve had in a while, and Rey fully intends to make the most of it. She also thinks it’ll be good to let off some steam. To be honest, she's been getting increasingly more frustrated with Ben.

He knows how she feels about him – or at least she thinks he does - but he still won’t make a move. She’s been waiting on a declaration of love, a kiss, a touch, _anything_ , but as soon as they get close enough, he backs away and mutters some sort of lame excuse.

She's getting a little impatient.

And what’s the best way to get rid of any unresolved tension?

To take him down on the Quidditch pitch, of course.

When the Gryffindor’s arrive, the Slytherin’s are already there; some of them are flying casual laps on their brooms, and the rest are sitting on the grass chatting. Rey grins as the trio approach Ben and Phasma.

“Are you big bad Slytherins ready to be defeated?” Poe asks them, wide smirk on his face.

Phasma rolls her eyes. “Pipe down, Captain America.”

Poe tilts his head to the side, looking confused.

“I don’t think he gets that reference,” Rey laughs.

Finn grabs the attention of the other Slytherin’s and gathers them around, ready to lay out the ground rules. “Okay people,” he calls. “This is a friendly game. No biting, kicking, punching, or fighting of _any_ kind. No cheating, blatching, blagging or flacking, either.” He turns his attention towards Rey and Ben. “I’m watching you two,” he says with narrowed eyes.

Rey’s eyes widen innocently. “I would never.”

The Gryffindor gives her a sceptical look, which she ignores. After Finn’s speech, the two teams begin to take their places, and Poe drags the ball box onto the pitch.

“Just so you know,” Ben says, just before they go their separate ways. “I’m not going to take it easy on you.”

“Oh, I came preparing for a fight.”

“Did you now?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well I think–”

“Rey! Ben!” Poe hollers from behind them. “Stop flirting and get on your damn brooms!”

Rey laughs, clambering onto her Nimbus Two Thousand. Poe releases the balls, and then fifteen brooms rise up high into the air.

When Rey is up here like this, wind blowing through her hair and cold breeze freezing her limbs, it’s the most relaxed she’s ever felt. Despite it being a dangerous game, and despite her getting pretty competitive, she feels free, and it’s as if nothing else exits but her teammates, the opposition and the game.

She keeps her eyes peeled for the snitch, but honestly, she feels content just flying languidly through the air while her teammates battle it out with Bludgers and Quaffles below her. She can see Ben on the opposite side of the pitch, eyes darting about, clearly determined to find the Snitch before she does.

Forming a devious plan in her head, she divebombs towards the ground, and Ben – thinking she’s spotted the Snitch - follows behind closely. When she gets half way down, she quickly pulls her broom up with all her might, skyrocketing back up. Ben doesn’t see the move coming, and continues to fall. Just before he gets too close to the ground, Rey can see him struggling to stop himself, but with some exertion, he finally angles his broom upwards.

She hovers in the air, laughing at the sweat dripping down his brow. He flies over towards her, grumpy expression on his face.

“That was a dirty move,” he calls over the wind.

Rey shrugs her shoulders mischievously. “You’re the twat who followed me.” Before Ben can respond, his eyes move past her shoulder to something in the distance, and he sits upright on his broom. “Oh, you’re _so_ not fooling me, Ben Solo,” she says. “You think I’m gonna believe you’ve just seen the Snitch when I pulled that move?”

He doesn’t respond, and instead zooms past her. She turns her broom around, watching him bewilderedly. When she sees the little golden ball in the distance, she curses loudly, flying quickly behind him.

_This is where the game gets interesting._

It doesn’t take her long to catch up with him, and when she does, she has the urge to reach out and grab the back of his broom. But she refrains from cheating. _That’s a Slytherin tactic,_ she thinks.

The Snitch stops in mid-air, buzzing about on the spot, and Rey and Ben both reach out to grab it at the same time. However, it decides to shoots upwards, little wings flapping rapidly. The pair follow it, rising up further and further into the air, bodies running parallel to one another. But once they reach a certain height, the golden ball drops, plummeting back towards the ground. Rey grumbles, but follows it nonetheless. The Snitch flies right into the middle of the action, making both Rey and Ben work hard to swerve the other competitors in the fast-paced game. Finn smacks the Bludger, aiming it at another Slytherin player, but it just narrowly misses Rey, nearly knocking her off her broom.

She doesn’t let it distract her from catching the Snitch, though, and she refuses to tear her eyes away from it. She’s flying directly beside Ben as fast as she can, and she can see the Slytherin reaching out his hand to seize the golden ball.

Rey is _so not_ going to let this asshole win – she’ll never hear the end of it. So, she does what any true sportsman would do; she bumps her body against his, knocking him to the side, and snatches the Snitch out of the air for herself.

Hollering loudly, she stops her broom and fist pumps. When her teammates see that she’s caught the Snitch, winning the game for the Gryffindor’s, they cheer loudly, and begin to float down to the grass. She follows suit, and as soon as her feet touch the ground, Poe is lifting her up and spinning her around in the air. The Slytherin’s begin to land too, and while they lost, they aren’t exactly taking it awfully.

“We’ll get you next time,” Phasma says breathlessly, resting her hands against her thighs.

Poe laughs. “In your dreams, honey,” he says, and tries to lean his arm on her shoulder, but she proves to be too tall, and he slips down her frame. “But good game,” he continues. “You’re a damn good beater. I wish you were a Gryffindor.”

“I think I’ll stick with Slytherin.”

Ben approaches her, his hair sweaty and messy, but _damn, does he look good._ He leans down to whisper in her ear, “I think you cheated there.”

“Oh, Ben,” she smirks. “Gryffindor’s don’t cheat.”

He runs his fingers down her bare arm, and she shivers, looking up at him. “I think they do,” he says slowly, managing to make a simple sentence sound seductive.

“I–”

“Oi, Hogwarts' Champions!” Finn shouts over to them, making them jump apart. “We’re going for celebratory ice cream in Hogsmeade! Come on!”

Annoyed by the interruption, Rey sulkily looks down at Ben’s dangling hand; the one that had just been touching her skin, stirring up feelings for him that she would rather deal with away from an audience.

It’s in this moment Rey decides that she really, _really_ hates her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Quidditch terms used in the fic if you don't know: 
> 
> Blatching: Flying with the intent to collide. (All players)  
> Blurting: Locking broom handles with the intent to steer an opponent off course. (All players)  
> Bumphing: Hitting Bludgers towards spectators. (Beaters only)  
> Flacking: Pushing any portion of anatomy through the goal hoop in an attempt to push the Quaffle out – the Keeper should defend from the front, not the rear. 
> 
> These aren't my definitions, I got them from the HP wiki page!


	11. Chapter 11

Before Rey knows it, the cold winter months turn into spring – flowers begin to bloom again, and the atmosphere has a warm glow that Rey adores.

However, while the better weather lifts Rey’s spirits slightly, she’s still not fully content. Bloody Ben _still_ hasn’t put out.

“I just don’t get it!” Rey announces to Poe and Finn one day in detention. It’s a Saturday, thankfully, and the unclouded days have become commonplace, making outdoor detention a lot more bearable.

They had gotten caught racing their brooms through the castle, which was _“prohibited”_ according to Professor Snoke.

Whatever. He probably just wanted an excuse to give them detention.

Luckily, Poe and Chewie are tight, and he’s asked them to feed the herd of Hippogriffs. It’s not exactly the worst detention Rey’s ever had, but then again, it really isn’t the best. She’s clutching a bucket in her hand, and she reaches in, gagging when she picks up a dead mouse by the tail. Tossing it high into the air, Greedo (her favourite) springs up to catch it, chewing it loudly in his mouth and then licking his lips after he’s finished.

_So, incredibly gross._

“What don’t you get?” Finn asks, throwing a dead ferret into the herd. The Hippogriffs scramble amongst each other to retrieve it.

“I’ve practically offered myself up to Ben on a silver platter,” she says. “And he still won’t make a move.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “It’s the twenty first century. Make your own damn move.”

She groans, lobbing another dead mouse into the mass. “I don’t know if I can,” she says, sitting her bucket down on the ground. “I’ve been flirting pretty aggressively, but it’s not come to anything.”

“Listen,” Poe begins. “Finn and I danced around each other for years before anything happened between us.” Running out of ferrets, he reaches into Rey’s bucket to get a mouse, hand-feeding it to Watto, his favourite. The Hippogriff takes it out of his hand delicately. “The only reason we finally got our shit together was because one of us made the first move.”

“Exactly!” Finn interjects. “Ben clearly isn’t going to do it, so it’s down to you.”

Poe jumps up onto the fence, nearly topping backwards, but quickly regains his footing. The Hippogriff’s swivel their heads to watch him suspiciously, but then clearly consider him to be unthreatening, turning back to their fight over the dead ferrets. If it was anyone other than Poe on the fence, the Hippogriff’s probably would have dragged them into the herd and ate them, but since the Gryffindor’s always helping out in Care of Magical Creatures, they leave him alone.

“I guess,” Rey says sulkily, leaning on a post.

The trio finish their detention and wander back up to Chewie’s Hutt. When they arrive, sweaty and sticky, the groundkeeper is sitting with Han Solo on the stone steps, a bottle of firewhisky situated between them.

“Isn’t it a little early?” Rey asks, eyebrow raised high. 

Han gives her a wide grin. “It’s never too early.” He picks the bottle up, and rolls it in his hands, studying it intently. “It’s not for me, though,” he says. “It’s Ben’s birthday on Tuesday. My boy’s finally old enough to drink.” He turns to Chewie. “Can you believe it?” asks Han. “I’ve got a son old enough to drink.”

Chewie shakes his head in disbelief.

“It’s his birthday?” Rey panics. She’s know him for _five years_ now, and she’s been too busy hating his guts to find out his fucking _birthday_? She actually feels ashamed.

Poe throws his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into his side. “I think you know _exactly_ what you can get for his birthday,” he whispers suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Han clears his throat loudly, making the pair snap their attention back to him.  “I might be deaf, but I’m not _that_ deaf,” he says, and Chewie hoots with laughter.

Rey feels her cheeks turning scarlet, and she elbows Poe in the stomach. He doubles over, clutching the injured spot.

 _“Bitch,”_ he wheezes out. She ignores him.

“You kids think I don’t know exactly what goes on in this castle?” Han grins. “You think I don’t know my own son?”

Oh, she does _not_ want to have this conversation.  

She begins to walk backwards. “Yeah, we really need to go.” Looking at Finn and Poe sharply, she jerks her head, indicating that they should follow. “Nice to see you though, Mr. Solo.”

Marching up the hill, Rey can hear him calling, “My future daughter in law can call me Han!”

If it’s even possible, her cheeks turn a darker shade, and she can hear Poe and Finn’s laughter following her up the hill.

 _Great_. One more person she has to avoid for the rest of her life.

 

***

 

The following day, Rey ventures out to Hogsmeade with Finn and Poe. The Tico sisters are meeting them at the Three Broomsticks a little bit later, but her main focus is getting Ben a birthday present.

_I mean, how hard can it be?_

Turns out, extremely hard.

She’s been browsing for _two freaking_ hours now and there’s absolutely nothing that’s good enough for Ben. Nothing. Not a single thing.

“Why is this so hard?” she whines.

Finn snorts, sorting through a rack of clothes. “You’re not even his girlfriend. I don’t know why you’re going to all this bother.”

“I’m not his girlfriend _yet_ ,” she replies. “ _Yet.”_ Finn rolls his eyes in response. _Hater._ “I’ve got him some chocolate frogs because I know he’s got a sweet tooth,” she continues, ignoring him, “but I need to find something he’s going to love.”

“Well, what does he like?” Poe asks.

She racks her brain. “Lots of things! Quidditch, being a dick, hating me, winning,” she rhymes off. “Okay, maybe I need to get to know him a little better.”

“It’s been five years,” Finn deadpans. “You should definitely know him by now.”

Poe laughs loudly, finally turning his attention away from the dress robes. “You’ve spent more time hating him than you have actually learning anything about him.”

She grimaces. “Well, we’ve only started really talking to each other recently.”

“There must be something you know about him.”

She recalls their private, intimate conversations. “He likes Muggle studies, and–”

She stops short. She has an idea.

 

***

 

“We’ll get you at lunch, okay?” Finn tells Rey at the end of their Potions lesson on Tuesday. She nods her head in agreement, and then watches as Finn and Rose disappear down the corridor. 

It’s Ben’s birthday. She had tried to talk to him during class, but was interrupted by Snoke ordering her to her seat. Now, she’s standing outside the classroom waiting on him leaving, but she feels uncomfortable and out of place. He’s in there with Hux and Phasma, and she can hear them talking and laughing. She leans her head back against the wall. _Why am I doing this again?_

When the trio leave the class, Ben looks shocked to see her. She waves timidly, super aware that Hux is glaring daggers in her direction.

Phasma gives her a wide smile. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Rey grins. “Hope you don’t mind if I steal Ben away for a sec?”

“Not at all,” Phasma says.

Rey thinks she can hear Hux muttering something, but she decides to ignore it. “Great!”

Ben turns to his friends. “I’ll see you guys later.”

As the Slytherin’s depart, Ben leans against the stone wall, watching her. She feels the hair on her neck prickle, and the nervous feeling she always seems to get around Ben upsurges like it’s on steroids.

“So,” Ben says slowly. “What did you want?”

Remembering what she’s here for, she springs off the wall quickly. “Happy birthday!”

He frowns. “How did you know it’s my birthday?”

“Your dad told me.”

“Well, thanks,” he says. “But I don’t really like people knowing it’s my birthday.”

“Oh,” Rey says, voice small. “I didn’t realise.” She looks up at him, and he looks awkward, arms crossed and refusing to look her way. “Actually,” she begins, shaking her head, “that’s not going to cut it.”

“What?”

“You’re not allowed to be moody on your birthday,” she grins. “I’m not having it.”

Ben’s expression slackens, and she can see his lips twitch upwards slightly. “I just don’t like my birthday,” he says, face becoming neural once more. “I never have.”

“Well that’s about to change,” Rey says firmly. He’s totally going to have the best day ever if it’s the last thing she does.

“Rey–”

She holds her hand out to stop him. “No, grumpy gills,” she says. “Today is going to be awesome whether you like it or not.”

He rolls his eyes. “Rey-”

“I got you something,” she interrupts, pulling her backpack off her shoulders. She pulls the zip open, balancing it on her knee, and rummages through her parchment and textbooks until she finds the medium sized box of presents.

“You really shouldn’t have done that.”

“Well, I have.” She sets her backpack on the ground and hands him over the box.

Ben opens the lid curiously, placing it under the box, and peers inside. He pulls out her small blue iPod, and the earphones dangle limply, falling towards the ground. “What–”

“Okay, I know you probably won’t know what this is–”

“Is this an iPod?”

“Yes!” she beams excitedly. “I know it won’t work here, but I was thinking you could take it home with you over the summer and listen?”

“How did you get it into the castle?” He turns it over in his palm, looking at it bewilderedly.

“Well, I don’t have a fixed house to go to,” she says. “So, I need to bring all my belongings with me when I come to the school.” Ben looks stunned, clutching the iPod so tightly in hand that his knuckles are turning white. “Whenever I go to Poe or Finn’s for the summer I add more songs to it,” she continues. “Now you can listen to Muggle music when you go home.”

Ben slides down the wall, thumping down into a sitting position. Rey follows, and they sit side by side in the corridor.

“Rey,” he breathes. “Thank you.” Sitting the box down in front of him, he then picks up the next two presents, which are a copy of Hamlet and Pride and Prejudice. “Is this Shakespeare?” he asks, examining the cover of Hamlet.

“Yes,” she says, surprised. “You really do know a lot about Muggles, don’t you?”

“I can’t believe you’ve done this,” he says, sitting the books back into the box and picking up a deck of cards. He rifles through the box, finding an Avengers comic, a colouring book, colouring pencils and a Muggle picture of Rey. The photo had been taken by Finn on a disposable camera she had bought on a trip to Muggle London one year. He picks up the photo delicately, investigating it. “It doesn’t move,” he croaks. “Rey, this is seriously amazing.”

“I put the camera in, too,” she says bashfully. “It works here ‘cause it’s not electronic.”

Rey picks it out of the box, and turns the dial, getting ready to take a picture. Ben’s too busy admiring all his presents to notice her.

“Ben,” she calls. He whips his head around to face her, hair bouncing in the air, and she captures the picture mid-turn.

“What did you do?”

“I took your picture,” she grins, setting the camera back down into the box.

He snatches up the camera. “Can I see?”

She shakes her head. “Not just now,” she says, disappointed. “But we can go into Muggle London one day and get the pictures developed?”

Ben grins. “Yeah.”

Her stomach flutters nervously. But it’s a good nervous. An excited nervous.

 

***

 

They end up skipping their classes for the rest of the day, sneaking around the castle to take pictures with the disposable camera. They hide in small nooks and crannies, and Rey teaches him how to play card games like scabby queen and snap. Together, they read the Avengers comic, and Rey tells him about all of the superhero movies that are out on DVD.

At one point, Han Solo walks past one of their hiding places. Instead of giving them into trouble for skipping and telling them to get to class, he winks mischievously, continuing along the corridor without a backwards glance. Rey breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Maybe when we go to Muggle London to develop the pictures,” Rey starts slowly, “we could go to the cinema? To see a movie?”

Ben looks at her sharply. “Like a date?”

She hesitates, nerves bubbling up inside her stomach. She turns her head up to look at him, watching as his dark hair falls over his face, and the way his lips part. “Yeah, like a date.”

His eyes widen, and he opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a garbled noise. After a second, he finally composes himself. “Uh, yeah,” he rasps. “That would be, um, cool.”

“Cool.” She’s grinning so wide her cheeks are beginning to hurt. Her stomach makes a low gurgle, interrupting the moment, and she realises that they’ve missed lunch _and_ dinner. “I’m so hungry.”

Ben stands up, and reaches his hand out for her to take. “Come on,” he says, looking down at her. “I know where the kitchens are.”

Rey takes his hand, jumping up. Its feels nice. Really nice. They walk along the corridor, hands swinging in between them. “I’ve not missed a meal since I was in care,” she laughs. “When I came to Hogwarts I told myself I would always take advantage of the three course meals we get.”

Ben squeezes her hand tightly, and she glances up at him to find him already looking at her with a soft expression on his face. “Tell me more about when you were younger.”

 

***

 

When the portrait swings open to reveal the kitchen, Ben steps through first, and a dozen house-elves swarm around his legs.

Merlin, there’s so _many_ of them.

“Mister Solo!” they cry out in unison, welcoming the Slytherin in. Rey hides behind Ben’s frame, feeling a little overwhelmed.

“Hey guys,” Ben says, smiling as a few of them launch themselves at him. “I brought a friend.”

For the first time, the elves peer around Ben to spot Rey, wide smiles adorning their faces. She gives a small wave, and they squeal excitedly.

“Mister Solo has finally brought a friend!” one elf exclaims.

“A girl friend!” another one adds.

“For his birthday,” a third elf interrupts, nodding sagely. 

Ben smiles, leaning against one of the kitchen counters. “Rey and I missed lunch and dinner. We thought we could come and get some food.” He turns his attention to an elf that’s wearing a chef’s hat and an apron. “Is that okay, Betty?”

“Of course, mister Solo!” Betty says. “We made mister Solo a birthday cake, but mister Solo did not come to dinner.”

“I’m sorry, Betty,” Ben winces.

“It’s okay, mister Solo,” she says.

The elves rush away, and then return with a small cake that says “ _Happy Birthday, Ben.”_ They sing for him loudly, and Rey laughs at the mortified expression on Ben’s face – she joins, just to see him squirm. When they finish the song, Ben blows out his candles, and Betty hurries to find a knife to cut the cake into slices. 

They sit down on the table, plate of cake in hand, and Rey shoves a spoonful into her mouth, groaning appreciatively. “This is sooo good,” she moans. When Ben doesn’t reply, she glances over to him, noticing that his cheeks have taken on a pinkish tone. She grins into her cake. “So,” she says, taking pity on him. “How come all the house elves love you?”

He chews a mouthful of cake, gulping it down before replying with a gruff, “I grew up here.”

“So, you just know everyone and everything in this castle then?” she asks.

“Pretty much,” he grins. “I know all the elves, all the ghosts, all the teachers, all the hiding places.”

Rey swings her legs against the table, wiping a bit of icing off her mouth with the back of her hand. “That must have come in handy.”

He nods his head in agreement. “Never really had the chance to share it with anyone, though.”

“Well, I was too busy hating you to realise you’re actually pretty cool.”

“You think so?”

She rolls her eyes. “Nah, you’re totally lame.”

He laughs, and shoves her gently. Sobering up, he looks at her with a serious expression. “I’ve had a really good birthday,” he says.

“I’m really glad.”

“Without you it would have sucked.”

“It would have,” she agrees, beaming widely. “You’ll never have to suffer through a sucky birthday again.”

“Is that a promise?”

She holds her pinkie out, and he does the same, wrapping their pinkies around each other’s. “Promise.”

 

***

 

During the Easter holidays, most of the students stay in the school, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team decide to throw a party in her honour, since the Tournament is fast approaching.

“Can I bring friends?”

Poe looks at her strangely, offense written visibly on his expression. “ _We’re_ your friends.”   

She rolls her eyes. “I know,” she says slowly. “But can I bring friends from other houses?”

“Obviously,” Poe says. “Do you mean Ben?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Poe examines his nails. “I’ve already invited him. And Phasma,” he says. “Also Hux. But only because he was standing there.”

“And I invited Paige and Kaydel,” Rose chimes in. “And Jyn and Owen.” She bites her lip. “And Lando, Maz, Orson, Boba, and Plutt.”

“Fucking hell, Rose!” Poe exclaims. “We’re going to get busted if you invite anymore people.”

“Okay, no more,” Rose promises.

 

***

 

The Gryffindor common room is bouncing when Rey enters. There’s definitely more people here than was invited.

_We’re definitely going to get caught._

Squeezing her way through the hordes of people, she spots Finn leaning against the fireplace. She makes her way over to him, nearly tripping on the rug, and when she gets there, he crushes her into a tight embrace.

“There’s a lot of people here,” she shouts over the music.

Finn winces, looking around the room. “I think it’s gotten a little out of hand.”

“You think?!” she yelps as someone bumps into her, spilling the contents of their drink down the front of her t-shirt. “Fuck,” she curses. “I’ll be right back.”

She plasters herself to the wall, sliding her way across to the stairs to the girl’s dormitories. She’s already sweating, the common room exceptionally hot since there’s so many people dancing. Just before she can reach the stairs, a hand reaches out to grab her wrist, pulling her around.

When she turns, Ben is staring down at her, looking stern. “Rey, this party is going to get busted,” he says, cupping his hand around her ear so she can hear him.

“I know,” she replies miserably. “And someone spilled their drink down my top,” she says, pulling her t-shirt off her chest so the dampness doesn’t stick to her skin. “I need to go up and get changed.”

Before Ben can reply, Hux has approached them, and he’s sneering at her (like he usually does). “Well, if it isn’t Hogwarts’ Champions,” he says.

“Hello, Hux,” Rey says flatly. She’s so not in the mood for this. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“No.”

“Gee, tell us what you really think,” she says sarcastically.

Phasma slings her arm around Hux’s shoulder, laughing loudly. “Hux, are you bothering these love birds?”

“No.”

Rey gives him an incredulous look, which he ignores.

“Can you come and help me win this bet?” Phasma asks Hux. “Owen said Hufflepuffs are better than Slytherins at lying. I need you to help me.”

“Is he joking?” Hux exclaims. “Slytherin was practically built on lies and deceit. We’re going to crush him.”

The pair depart in a whirlwind, leaving Ben and Rey alone once more. Forgetting her t-shirt, Rey wipes the beads of sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. “Can we go and get some air?”

“Sure.”

They dodge through all the dancing bodies until they reach the common room portrait. Jar Jar Binks is arguing with some poor Hufflepuff who’s trying to get in without the password. When they step out of the door, the Hufflepuff quickly scurries through, and Jar Jar shouts profanities behind her, telling her to _“get back out here and face him, you coward.”_

“Can we walk a bit?” Rey asks. “Just to cool down. It’s too hot in there.”

Ben nods, and they slowly wander down the corridor. Ben wedges his hands in his pockets. “I can’t believe you’re leaving a party that’s being thrown in your honour,” he snorts, shaking his head.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love a good party,” she says. “But that was excessive.”

“There _is_ a lot of people there.”

She spots a crowd of people running through the corridor, clearly trying to get to the party, so she pulls Ben into an alcove, not wanting to deal with any more people. He stumbles into her, pushing her against the wall. They both freeze, and she looks up at him from under her lashes. “Hello,” she smiles coyly.

“Um, hi,” he says, placing his hands on her waist to keep himself steady.

Rey’s eyes lock on his lips, and she finds herself subconsciously licking her own. His gaze is drawn to the movement, and his mouth parts slowly. She’s sure he wants to kiss her. Pretty sure. She definitely wants to kiss him.

But what if he’s just being friendly?

Oh my god, she’s freaking out.

Why can’t she just have that Gryffindor courage and make the first move like Poe and Finn recommended.  

He definitely wants to kiss her, doesn’t he? He’s watching her like he wants to kiss her. Taking Poe and Finn’s advice – this _is_ the twenty first century after all – she convinces herself that she should make the first move.

“I am a _Gryffindor,”_ Rey tells him. Or maybe herself. Ben nods. Slowly.

“Yes?” Ben says, like it’s a question. She doesn’t think he’s quite figured the situation out yet.

“I’m supposed to be the brave one,” she says.

Ben’s head tilts to the side, like a confused puppy. _Oh, he’s so cute, I literally can’t._ She watches as he starts to get it, frown morphing into a small smile and–

Rey can’t wait another second.

She grabs him by the t-shirt, and pulls him in, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

It’s not exactly coordinated. It’s _definitely_ clumsier than the first one, but Rey can’t bring herself to care, only concerned with the thought that _Ben’s lips are on hers and holy shit, holy shit this is amazing and she’s freaking out, but in a good way._

He works his hands under her t-shirt, and goosepimples erupt over her arms as his hands splay against her back. They come up for air, Ben breathing heavily, staring down at her with wonder expressed clearly on his face, and then he’s pulling her in again, lips capturing Rey’s before prying them open and then his tongue is sliding against hers, and his fingers tangle in her hair and –

Oh. _Oh._

She sighs into his mouth, grinning widely. He mirrors her grin, and then they're kissing again.

_Finally._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, I'm so sorry about the wait :( I'm afraid I've had so many uni assessments and deadlines due in, so I've not had any time to write :( 
> 
> This chapter is short, just because the next one is going to be big :)! 
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for all your comments and Kudos' and bookmarks, I can't tell you how much they all mean to me! Especially when I'm stuck in writing stupid essays - your comments give me something to smile about

“Rey, it’s okay. You need to stop freaking out.”

“That’s easy for you to say! You’ve done two of these stupid tasks now.”

“They were _fine_.”

“You know what? I blame you for this.” She pokes her finger into Ben’s chest. “ _You_.”

“Oh yeah, it’s _my_ fault,” he says sarcastically. “Not like you put your name in all by yourself or anything.”

It’s the night before the third task. The night before both Rey and Ben would have to go up against the unknown.

She really hates him for dragging her into this.

They’re hiding out in the Astronomy Tower (Ben sneaks her up most nights so they can make out without anyone catching them), and Rey is sitting in front of him, arms wrapped around his his waist. She feels completely at ease with him; he seems to balance her out, calming her wild thoughts in a way no one else can.

Groaning, she hits her forehead against Ben’s chest. “You roped me into this, Solo.”

“Lies,” he responds. She can feel him smirking against her hair. Bloody bastard.

She breaks out of his hold, leaning back so she can get a good look at his face. “I’m a little terrified,” she admits.

“You’re a Gryffindor, remember? You’re the courageous one.”

“I don’t feel courageous.”

He lifts her hand in his, running his thumb across her knuckles. Smirking again, he says, “You were pretty courageous when you kissed me.”

“Well, you weren’t making a move. One of us had to do _something_.”

“I would have!” he argues defensively. “Eventually.”

She pats his cheek condescendingly. “Of course.”

“Anyway,” he says, rolling his eyes, “you’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“Thank you for the words of encouragement,” she says sarcastically.

He winces, looking apologetic. “I’m not good with emotional stuff.”

“Okay, edge-lord.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Oh, we are so not staring this again. You are the–”

He kisses her deeply, cutting her off from any further comment. Not like she’s complaining. Although kissing Ben has become a regular occurrence in the past two months, it still makes tension thrum under her skin. It’s still a dizzying, otherworldly experience that she doesn’t have the words to describe.

When they break apart for air, Rey rubs her nose along the length of his cheek, basking in the closeness between them. He’s holding her tightly in his arms, and she feels protected and secure. She knows Ben won’t let anything bad happen to her tomorrow.

“So,” he probes gently. “When are we telling people about us?”

Rey sighs. She really doesn’t want to be having this conversation right now. “I don’t know,” she says. “I’ve liked the privacy. I just know as soon as we tell people they’re going to be asking so many questions.” She kisses his neck, smirking as he lets out a shudder. “Everyone’s always thought we hated each other.”

“We _have_ always hated each other.”

“I know,” she says. “But–”

“ _And_ , there’s bets going around on when we’re going to get together.”

“Don’t remind me. I’m pretty sure your parents are involved in one.”

Ben laughs. “They are.”

“Poe and Finn had one going, too.”

“Why are people so invested in our love life?”

She kisses him on the cheek and he sighs softly, furrowing his brows. She really hates that look. She knows that he’s not happy with the situation. Taking pity on him, she grasps his cheeks in her hands, meeting his gaze. “I’ll tell my friends about us if it’ll make you happy.”

Truthfully, she just wants to keep Ben to herself for a few more weeks, but if he wants her to tell her friends, she can’t exactly object. She'd do anything to see him smile - he is a grumpy bastard, after all. 

“Yeah,” he says softly. “We should get back, it’s getting late.”

Rey nods her head in agreement, using his shoulders to stand up. She grasps Ben’s hand and pulls him up with her.

They make their way back to the castle, wandering through the corridors to reach the Gryffindor common room. Ben always walks her to her dormitories before heading to his own. _My boyfriend is a gentleman like that_ , she thinks smugly.

Before she can round the corner, Ben pulls her back abruptly, pushing her into the wall and covers her mouth with his hand.

She raises her eyebrows, pushing his hand away. “Oh, kinky. What are you–”

He covers her mouth again, rougher this time. She frowns, ready to shove him off when he looks at her sharply, raising one finger to his lips.

_What the hell?_

She gives him a questioning look, and he jerks his head in the direction of the corner. Now that he’s pointed it out, she can vaguely hear hushed whispers from where he’s indicating to.  

“-and the boy? You think he has what it takes?”

_Who the hell?_

_Is that_ – _Snoke?_

Rey cranes her neck, peeking her head around the corner. Professor Snoke and Hux are standing there, arms crossed over their chests with a defensive positioning in their stances. Why are they together?

 _It does make logical sense_ , Rey thinks mildly. _Hux is in Slytherin and Snoke is the head of Slytherin._

“He’s distracted,” Hux snarls, shaking his head.

She looks at Ben perplexedly, making sure she’s well hidden from the two Slytherins around the corner. She has a really bad feeling about this.

“Is he worthy?” Rey hears Snoke ask.

“No,” Hux responds.

“He is the grandson of Darth Vader. He must be worthy.”

Both Rey and Ben’s eyes widen comically.

Fuck.

They’re talking about Ben. Why are they talking about Ben?

Hux scoffs. “He’s weak. He’s dating that _girl_ –”

 _Oh shit, that’s me._ “Let’s go,” Rey hisses, tugging Ben’s arm away. But he doesn’t budge, still trying to listen to the whispered conversation of his friend and teacher. _“Ben.”_

He stumbles behind her and they rush to the Gryffindor common room, not saying a word to one another until they’re safely standing outside of the portrait. Thankfully, Jar Jar is sleeping – Rey doesn’t think it would be wise if they were to have this conversation when he was awake.  

“What the hell was that?” Ben pants, staring down at her.

She bites her lip, worrying the skin until she can taste blood. “I really don’t know, but it’s not good.”

“Why are they talking about Darth Vader?”

Rey rolls her eyes. “I think the question we need to be asking ourselves is why the hell Snoke’s wondering if you’re worthy enough.”

“Fucking worthy enough for what?” Ben groans exasperatedly, tugging his hand through his hair.

“Maybe he means the Potions OWL?” Rey shrugs, voice small.

Ben gives her a flat look. “Yes, I’m sure that’s what he meant,” he says sarcastically. Shaking his head exasperatedly, he sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He looks miserable. “Whatever they’re going to ask me to do, I’m not doing it.”

She wraps her arms around his waist, bringing him closer to her. “Listen, I wouldn’t worry about it. We need to focus on the task tomorrow – that’s our main priority.”

He sighs again, “You’re right.”

“I always am,” she says cheekily, grasping the back of his neck to lower him into a deep kiss. When they break apart, Rey licks her lips and watches him intently. “Seriously, we’ll be fine. Just forget about it and get some sleep.”

Nodding his head, he gives her a quick peck. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

Rey watches him walk down the corridor until she can’t see him any longer. Turning around to face the portrait, she winces, knowing she’ll need to wake Jar Jar up. She clears her throat, and he cracks one eye open, watching her with an unamused expression on his face.

“Little late?” he says, one eyebrow raised.

“Banana fritters.”

The portrait swings open, and she can distantly hear him saying, “How rude.”

But she doesn’t pay him any attention. Can’t pay him any attention.

All she can think about is Snoke and Hux. What did they mean when they said Ben wasn’t worthy? Worthy for what? Surely Hux wouldn’t do anything against Ben – he was his friend, after all. Well, he was _supposed_ to be.

She floats into the room and up the stairs to the girls’ dormitories in a trance. Finn and Poe are too busy making out on the sofa to even realise she’s walked past them.

When she reaches her bed, she falls face first into it gracelessly. Tomorrow she’ll have to help Ben in the tournament. Tomorrow she could be entering a potentially life-threatening situation. If that isn’t daunting enough, they’ve now got the added pressure of Snoke and Hux being snakes. She knows Hux doesn’t like her, but would he do something to hurt Ben to get to her? She really doesn’t know.

“Rey? Everything okay?”

She’s drawn out of her inner monologue by Rose gently shaking her shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Rey says, voice muffled by the duvet.

“You don’t sound fine.” She can feel Rose settling herself down on the bed beside her.

“I’m freaking out about tomorrow,” Rey admits. “Ben and I just heard Snoke and Hux talking weirdly.” Realising she’s just admitted to sneaking out with Ben, she quickly sits up. “He was just helping me with something.”

Rose levels her with an unimpressed look. “I think you forget that Finn and I are Prefects,” Rose says. “You do realise we see you every time you sneak up to the Astronomy Tower?”

“Uh,” Rey stammers. “No, I did not know that.”

“We know that you and Ben are dating. We’ve known for months.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

“I know you’re nervous about tomorrow, but Ben will be by your side,” Rose says, smiling sweetly. She brushes her hand through Rey’s hair. “You’re the strongest girl I know.”

“Thanks, Rose.”

“You’re welcome! Now get some sleep. You’re going to need it.”

 

***

 

Rey cracks open an eye, wincing at the slither of sunlight shining through the red curtains in the Gryffindor tower. Groaning, she gingerly sits up, cracking the bones in her neck.

It’s weirdly quiet.

The girl’s dormitories are always bustling with noise – the girls Rey shares a room with have no idea how to be quiet in the morning, and she’s regularly woken up by the sound of them clattering around the room.

But not today.

Today is silent.

She sits up slowly in her bed, swinging her legs over the side until her bare feet brush against the cold floor. From the lack of people around her, she realises that she’s probably slept in.

_Dammit, I’ve definitely missed breakfast._

She quickly dresses herself in her school uniform (probably doing the buttons up wrong), not even stopping to brush her hair, before she’s running out the door, backpack in hand.

Her first class is Transfigurations and Professor Threepio will kill her if she’s late again. She shoulders her bag, pacing down the corridors. The place is pretty deserted, but that’s probably because first period has already started. Rey keeps telling herself that to make the corridors feel less creepy – she’s definitely never seen it this empty.

When she barges into her class, she gets out a “Sorry I’m –” before the sentence dies in her throat.

There’s no one here.

Not a single person.

She drops her bag on the ground with a loud _thump_ , staring confusedly at the empty classroom. Even Professor Threepio is missing, and he practically _lives_ in this room. What the hell is going on? What if they’ve had to move rooms for today? Or what if they’ve taken the lesson outside?

Crap. She’ll need to go and find them.

Sighing exasperatedly, she picks up her backpack once more, jogging out of the classroom door and heading in the direction of the courtyard.

Maybe they’re dealing with something too big to transfigure in a classroom.

 _But we’re looking at vanishing spells,_ her mind adds.

As she wanders down the corridor, she realises something unnerving; all of the classrooms are empty.

_What the fucking fuck?_

She frowns. Surely there’s someone around?  

Striding towards the Great Hall, she frantically checks classrooms to make sure there’s definitely no one inside. She groans, frustrated, when she realises that they’re all empty. Where the hell has everyone gone? There’s a pounding in her ears as she marches towards the entrance of the school, the feeling of dread mounting the closer she gets. There’s no one here.

She rounds the corner, anxiety bubbling up inside her gut, but before she takes another step she feels herself collide with another body.

_Oh, thank god. I was only being paranoid._

Laughing at her own foolishness, she tilts her head up, surprised to see the person she collided with is Ben. His expression is stormy, forehead crinkled, and he stares down at her with a confused look on his face.

“Hey! I’m so relieved you’re here,” she breathes. “I was really freaking myself out there. I thought everyone had disappeared.”

“They have. There's no one here.”

“What?”

“The whole place is deserted. I’ve walked around the castle and there’s no one here.”

Shit.

Rey takes a look around, noticing the way the lighting has darkened and the castle takes on a strange, disturbing haze. What the–

Her thoughts are interrupted by a strange shrieking coming from close by, and Rey covers her ears, nearly deafened by the sound.

Ben’s face falls and he looks at her, eyes panicked. “I think the third task has begun.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is nearly finished, which I'm so incredibly sad about :( 
> 
> Maybe another one or two chapters left to go...  
> But don't cry yet! I might be writing an epilogue (if you all would want one?)
> 
> Anyway...for now...I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Oh my god. Oh _my_ god. Oh my god _we’re going to fucking die._ What the fuck is that thing?! _”_

“Ben! Snap the fuck out of it!”

They’re sprinting along the corridors of Hogwarts - apart from it’s not normal Hogwarts. _No_. Because that would just be too easy, wouldn’t it? The corridors are twisting and changing and bear no resemblance whatsoever to normal, _safe_ Hogwarts.

If Rey thought the castle being the setting for the third task would work in her favour, she was deadly wrong. It’s actually made things even worse. Every time she thinks she recognises a feature of the castle and therefore drags Ben towards that direction, it ends up being a dud.

She hates this fucking tournament.

As she runs for her life, Ben in tow, she decides to make a mental checklist of how fucked up things are for her right now.

 _I’m running from a big ugly scorpion creature who definitely wants to chomp on my bones:_ check.

 _Hogwarts is all kinds of crazy fucked up:_ check.

 _My big cry-baby boyfriend is freaking out:_ check.

 _I'm probably going to die:_ check.

“We need to lose this thing,” Ben pants. Rey can see the sweat running down his forehead. They’ve probably not even been running for five minutes yet, but it feels like hours.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Rey snaps nastily. She’s pumping her little legs as fast as she can, but she struggles to keep up with Ben. _The bloody giant tree._

“I don’t understand that reference!” Ben shouts over the pounding of their feet.

“ _Now is not the time!”_ Rey cries as the creature behind them lets out a god-awful shriek.

She twists her head around, trying to get a better look at the thing that’s been chasing them. It’s freaking _massive,_ and, she thinks worriedly, closer than she originally thought. In class, figuring out a way to stop a big giant monster chasing her would be simple – in reality, not so much. Wracking her brain, she tries to remember all the spells she’s learned in her subjects.

“I think it’s a Blast-Ended Skrewt!” Ben calls, tugging Rey’s hand and pulling her around another corner. They've been twisting through corner after corner, trying to outrun and outsmart this thing. 

But the creature always follows - this time, using the walls as leverage as it skids after them. Rey can hear both the pounding of their feet and the clicking of it’s talons as it runs across the floor. Admittedly, this is not how she thought the third task would go. She thought they’d maybe ease them into it – start off simple – but _no_ , that clearly isn’t the Hogwarts way.

Suddenly, Rey has an idea.

 _How could she have been so stupid?_ Clutching her wand in her hand, she twists her neck around, aiming it at the creature behind her. She shouts, _“Impedimenta!”_ and the blast hits it head on.

The spell won't stop the creature; it will only slow it down. They’ve got roughly ten seconds before it charges again.

“Nice!” Ben crows appreciatively. Rey doesn’t flush at the compliment. She _doesn’t._

Having no clue where they are, she grabs Ben’s hand, dragging him in the direction of where she thinks the stairs are. Exhausted already, she manages to pant out, “We need to be quick – that thing won’t stay down for long.”

Ben nods in agreement and they run around the curves and bends of the castle. A few moments later, Rey hears the enraged shrieking of the Blast-Ended Skrewt and she knows the chase has commenced again.

She picks up the pace, hand enclosed in Ben’s while he drags her along. She’s just not as fast as him, as much as it pains her to admit. 

At the bottom of the corridor, Rey can see a new doorway starting to appear. “There!” she shouts, pointing towards it.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ben asks, clearly out of breath.

To be honest, Rey really doesn’t know. She cranes her neck back, trying to see if the creature is following them, and it immediately comes into sight, smashing into the wall in its haste to catch them. It doesn’t stay down for long, however, and in no time it’s spindly little legs are scuttering towards them faster than she anticipated.

“We don’t have a choice!” Rey shouts.

She doesn’t think she’s ever ran this fast in her life, but now there’s an end goal, she knows she needs to make it. This thing won’t stop chasing them until they get through that goddamn door. They race to the end of the corridor, and Rey can practically _feel_ how close the creature is to catching them. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up to full attention, and she tries to fumble for her wand again, crying out when she can’t get a good grip of it.

They’re too far away from the door. The creature is too close. She can’t get to her wand to fire off another jinx.

They’re not going to make it.

Ben lets go of her hand and Rey curses, mourning the loss of a reassuring touch. He whips out his wand, aiming at the creature and firing the same curse she used previously.

_Thank Merlin._

The Blast-Ended Skrewt slows somewhat, but it doesn’t stop advancing towards them. Nevertheless, it gives them enough time to fling open the door and scramble into the room. Ben slams the door behind them, and they listen as the creature smashes into it, making it shudder slightly.

They wait for a moment as the castle descends into silence once more. Nothing else happens. It doesn’t try to break the door down, which Rey counts as a win.

The creature has clearly decided that they’re not worth the hassle.

Sighing with relief, Rey flings herself into Ben’s waiting arms. He wraps himself around her and she practically melts into him, loving the warmth and comfort he provides. “That was terrible. I’ve never done that much exercise in my life.”

Ben lets out a small huff of breath. “I don’t think it’s over yet.”

Before she can answer, the only other door in the room creaks open, exposing nothing but darkness behind it. “I guess the castle wants us to go in there?”

Ben groans, flinging his head back with exasperation. “Yes, let’s just go through a creepy, ominous door that opened on its own after just being chased by a gigantic scorpion monster; because that’s _such_ a good idea,” he says sarcastically, without taking a breath. It’s probably the longest sentence she’s ever heard him say.

She detangles herself from him, placing her hands on her hips in an annoyed gesture. “Well, what else do you want us to do? That’s the only bloody way out!”

“Surely there’s another way? Maybe we can go out this door?” he suggests, pointing in the direction of the door they just escaped through. Rey rolls her eyes.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

Ben jumps as the Blast-Ended Skrewt crashes into the door again, making the whole frame shudder, and they can both hear it snarling from their safe side. “Okay, maybe not,” he scowls. “But I don’t like this.”

Rolling her eyes, Rey cautiously walks towards the exit. Ben is right – this is a terrible idea. But it’s the only option they’ve got. She turns around to face him, and he hovers hesitantly at the other side of the room. “Are you coming?” she asks. “Or do I need to go and fight the big bad monsters myself?” When he doesn’t reply, she grins mischievously, knowing exactly what will get him to move. “I thought the great Ben Solo, Hogwarts’ _official_ Champion, would be up for the challenge?”

He scowls. She watches with amusement as he storms straight past her and out of the door, not even taking a second to look back and make sure she’s following.

_Guess we’re going then._

She scurries out after him and is immediately encompassed by darkness, diving into the unknown.

 

***

 

Rey clutches at the material of Ben’s jumper as her eyes slowly adjust to the dimness of the corridor. The lights are all wrong, and the walls are all wrong, and it’s nothing like the Hogwarts she’s grown to love. It’s terrifying. It’s literally the stuff nightmares are made from. And the smell, _Merlin_ , the smell.

Ben gags next to her, slapping his sleeve against his face to cover his nose. She doesn’t blame him – it smells like someone has died.

“Let’s walk,” Rey says, coughing as the smell hits the back of her throat. “We need to get out of here.”

They stride down the corridors and after a while, the smell behinds to fade. Thank Jesus for small miracles. Honestly, Rey doesn’t really know if the smell has faded or if her nose has just gotten used to it. She doesn’t really care, as long as she can’t smell it anymore.

The place seems to be deserted. They walk down corridor after corridor, but there’s nothing: no people, no creatures, no directions. Just empty corridors.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that we haven’t seen any of the other Champions yet?” Rey asks after a while of walking in silence.

“Maybe we’re being kept apart intentionally.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Ben shrugs. “So we don’t cheat?”

Rey looks at him doubtfully. “I don’t think cheating is a problem in a competition like this.”

“I think the more pressing matter is why it smells like a mixture of dead people and feet,” Ben says. “What if this is some other creatures’ living room? And we’ve just wandered in uninvited?”

“Well, if that’s the case then it did leave the door open for us,” she grins. “We can’t be blamed for coming through.”

“I don’t think a monster is going to let us sit down and explain that.”  

Rey huffs out a breath, smirking at her boyfriend. She wipes a bead of sweat away from her forehead. “It’s getting hotter,” she puffs out. “Do you think that Blast-Ended Skrewt ate us and we’re actually dead?”

“And what? This is hell?” Ben laughs.

“It could be,” she grins. “We’re not exactly nice people. We’d definitely end up in hell.”

“I would. You wouldn’t’.”

“Why would I not?” she asks, offended.

“Because you’re a literal ray of sunshine.”

She coughs, trying to hide her blush, but she knows Ben has noticed by the way he’s smirking at her. “I’ve been pretty mean to you over the years,” she says after a while. “That’s enough to send me to hell.”

“Nah,” Ben says. “I deserved it.”

“What?” Rey frowns, clamping her hand over his arm and drawing him to a stop. “You can’t possibly think that?”

“Rey,” he sighs, looking down at her fondly. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m a massive asshole.” Rey goes to argue, but he clamps his hand over her mouth. “The whole school knows, your friends know, hell, even my _parents_ know.”

She smacks his hand away, scowling at him. “Ben Solo, you are the best person I’ve ever met.”

He rolls his eyes. “Rey–”

“No, you are going to let me finish.” She points a warning finger in front of his face, and she can see him shrinking back. “I hated you all through school. In fact, no, I didn’t hate you; I despised you–”

“I fail to see where this is going –”

“–But,” she continues, interrupting him, “that’s because I was an idiot. Instead of admitting I had feelings for your stupid ass, I decided to hate you.” She takes Ben’s hand in hers, pulling him towards her. “And everyone told me all Slytherins were the scum of the earth,” she admits. “So, yeah, I hated myself for liking you. I thought you were going to be an asshole because you were a Slytherin.”

“I _am_ an asshole.”

“I know that, but I love it,” she says honestly. “I love that about you.”

There’s a lot of things she loves about Ben – the way his dark hair falls over his face, his emotive brown eyes, the way he can’t hide his feelings from her for shit. She loves the way he talks to her, and the way they argue. She loves that they disagree on most things, but it still makes a fire burn brightly in her stomach. She loves the way he lights her nerves aflame, and the way he kisses her, holding her safely. She even loves his stupid smirk, and the way he’ll never admit if he’s wrong.

“I love everything about you,” she exhales. Oh my god. She loves _everything_ about him. Oh my god, oh my god.

She’s in love with him.

Actual, real life love.

Like an _I-want-to-marry-you-and-have-your-babies_ kind of love. Like a _please-stay-with-me-forever_ kind of love.

They’ve never said it. He’s never said it.

Does he love her?

Rey looks up at him, heart racing as he catches her gaze. He gives her a small smile, and she doesn’t need to look under his hair to know his ears have turned red. Another thing she loves about him. She’s so screwed.

She wants to tell him. She wants to shout it from the rooftops.

_I am in love with Ben Solo, a bad boy and an asshole, and guess what? I love it!_

“Ben, I–”

“Shh,” he frowns, lifting a finger to his lips. “Did you hear that?”

“No?”

“It came from that way,” he says, jerking his head in the direction of another door. “Do you think we should go and investigate?”

 _No, not really,_ she wants to reply. But she turns around to face the corridor they’ve just came through to find that it has closed completely, leaving nothing but a slimy, stone wall.

Great.

Looks like they’re going through the door.

And Rey didn’t even get the chance to tell Ben that she loves him before they both inevitably die.

He takes her hand in his, squeezing it tightly to reassure her. _Another thing she loves about him_ , she thinks giddily.

She cracks her neck. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to drop me a wee comment, or a kudos, or a bookmark! 
> 
> I love receiving all of your feedback, it makes me so happy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you beautiful, beautiful readers! I have finally updated! 
> 
> Once again, I'm so sorry it took so long. But.....EXAMS ARE NOW OVER!!!!!!  
> Which means you lot will be getting updates far more regularly.  
> Also, after I finish this fic (which will be super duper soon) I will be working on some new material. So, if you like this (or my other fics on AO3) please give them a read. 
> 
> But for now, I hope you don't hate me too much for the lack of updates. Here's the new chapter.

Rey trails behind Ben as he strides down the corridor determinedly. She really wants to tell him how she feels; however, the rotting smell is getting closer and closer, and she really doesn’t think now is the best time. But when will it be the best time? What if they both die today, and she never gets the chance to tell him? She doesn't think she wants to die without letting Ben know that she's in love with him.

When they round the corner, the sight at the end of the corridor makes them halt immediately. There’s a large shadowy figure blocking the only exit.

Well, it looks like now really isn't the time to be spouting declarations of love.

Ben stiffens beside her. “Do you think we need to get past this thing to move into the next section?” he asks out of the corner of his mouth, quiet enough so only she can hear. It wouldn't exactly be smart to alert this thing that they're standing right in front of it. Though, Rey has no doubt it knows that they're here - it is the Triwizard Tournament, after all.

“Yup,” she whispers back.

“Great.”

They watch the figure for a few moments before Rey can’t take the anticipation anymore. “Why is it just floating there?” she hisses. “This is stupid.”

She starts towards the figure, walking as slowly as possible. She doesn’t know what this thing is yet, so she doesn’t want to jump into things – her movement might startle it and it might rush towards her or something equally as terrifying.

However, despite her slow approach, the figure doesn’t move. She continues shuffling down the corridor, and when she gets close enough she realises that something seems very off.

She hears Ben’s breath hitch. He’s clearly been following behind her. “Is that–”

“No,” Rey interrupts. “It can’t be. They only exist in tropical climates.”

“Rey,” Ben says, voice low. “There’s no doubt in my mind – that’s a freaking Lethifold.”

“They’re not going to set a fucking Lethifold on us,” she snaps. The cloaked figure begins gliding deliberately towards them, and Rey feels her spine tingle with fear. She desperately wants her fight or flight instincts to kick in – something, _anything_ – rather than just standing here, but she finds she can’t move. “Okay, it’s a Lethifold,” she concurs, wand gripped tightly in her hand.

“Fuck,” Ben curses, trying to get his wand out of his pocket. “Fuck.”

She can’t believe they’ve set a Lethifold on fifth year students – it’s probably the most dangerous creature in the world. And Rey’s biggest fear.

Despite the fear paralysing her body, her mind tells her that she knows what she needs to do.

She needs to use a Patronus charm, but she hasn’t been able to conjure one yet. Also, the fact that she can’t move makes things a little more difficult – she’s never been more terrified in her life. She glances towards Ben, watching the way he fumbles with his wand, evidently also feeling overwhelmed.

Can she do this? She wants to do this. She wants to prove herself and save her boyfriend. She’s worthy to do this tournament – just as worthy as Ben is. She doesn’t need someone to save her; she can do this herself.

Turning towards the Leinfold, Rey thrusts her wand high into the air. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, thinking of her happiest memories. She thinks of Ben, and the nights they’ve spent in the astronomy tower; she thinks of the Yule Ball and their first kiss; she thinks of the flirting and teasing and every little moment that’s led them to this one. Holding onto those memories, she lets out a booming, “Expecto Patronum!”

By some miracle, or maybe adrenaline fuelled luck, Rey can feel the magic flowing out of her in waves. A wolf bursts from her wand, glowing translucently. It lights up the dark corridor as it springs towards the advancing Leinfold.

Rey laughs triumphantly, watching the way her wolf dives through the creature.

But then nothing happens.

It passes straight through.

Her Patronus fizzles out of existence and the creature continues to glide towards them.

“What the _fuck_?” Rey cries, staggering backwards into Ben’s solid chest. She turns around, coming face to face with her boyfriend. Maybe her Patronus wasn’t good enough. “Okay, I tried. Can we run now?”

Ben looks panicked. “There’s nowhere to go!”

She looks past him and realises their exit has sealed itself, trapping them in close quarters with a freaking _Leinfold_. They’re going to die. Rey knew this tournament was going to be fucked up, but she didn’t quite realise _how_ fucked up.

Rey starts to hyperventilate as the Leinfold skates closer and closer to them.

She takes a deep breath, calming herself. “Can you think of anything?” she asks quickly, trying to keep her nerve. “Anything at all.”

Ben pushes her behind him, shielding her body with his. “I’ll use–”

Before he can finish speaking, the Leinfold pauses. After a few tense seconds of silence, it begins to tremble and shake, its robes (or it's body) twisting in the air sharply. The corners of the creatures black willowy cloak shift from side to size, and with amazement, Rey realises that it's trying to make another shape. When it finally finishes its transformation, Rey is stunned to see that the figure has taken the shape of Professor Snoke. He stands there eerily in his black professors robes, watching them with a vacant expression on his face.

“It’s a Boggart!” Rey exclaims.

Snoke – well, the Boggart – begins walking determinedly towards them, more fast and certain on human legs. Rey clutches her wand tightly in her hand, but she knows Ben will want to be the one to cast the spell – it is his Boggart, after all.  

She can hear her boyfriend exhale noisily, either relieved or annoyed, before he aims his wand at the Boggart and shouts, “Riddikulus!”

The creatures body transforms, and suddenly Snoke is wearing a two-piece suit ensemble, accompanied with tap shoes and a cane. He snaps a velvet black top-hat on his head and immediately begins tap dancing along the corridor. Rey snorts at the sound of his tap shoes clicking against the stone floor, and the Boggart sends her a dirty glare. After a few seconds of hilarious dancing, he finishes off with enthusiastic jazz hands, which has Rey outright laughing, and when she looks over towards Ben, he looks amused too. At the sound of laughter, the Boggart gets dragged through the wall by an unknown force, and suddenly, Rey and Ben are left alone.

“Well, that was crazy,” Rey says.

Ben nods. “Yeah,” he replies stiffly.

Rey finds herself frowning at her boyfriend – clearly there’s something wrong. “What’s up?” she asks. “We’ve just defeated another milestone! This is a good thing.”

“I didn’t know you’re afraid of Leinfolds,” Ben shrugs, beginning to move down the corridor. Rey jogs so she can catch up with him. “I thought it would be your parents or something.”

“Well, maybe a few years it would have been,” she says. “But not now. Anyway, are you seriously saying your _not_ afraid of Leinfolds? They literally digest you when you’re sleeping.”

“They’re a little scary,” he says awkwardly.

There’s something really wrong – she doesn’t like his tone _at all._ “I didn’t know you were afraid of Snoke,” Rey laughs, trying to diffuse the awkward tension that’s settled over them. “That’s definitely worse than being afraid of a monster that eats you.”

He waits a moment before he responds, and even then, he’s clearly choosing his words very carefully. “I, um, didn’t realise you could cast a Patronus.”

Rey’s face lights up into a grin. “Oh my god. I did, didn’t I? That was so cool! I can’t believe I managed it,” she says excitedly. “Did you see the way my wolf–”

And then it hits her.

Her wolf.

Her _wolf_ Patronus.

Ben’s Patronus is a wolf and so is hers.

Oh my god. She’s in love with Ben. Ben knows she’s in love with him. That’s why he’s being so awkward and weird. She stops in her tracks, turning around to face her boyfriend. His face is completely closed off, completely unreadable, and Rey thinks she may have made a terrible mistake. “Ben, I can explain–”

He cuts her off with a wave of his hand. “Yeah,” he coughs, looking absolutely everywhere except from her face. “So, what does that mean?”

Twenty minutes ago, she desperately wanted to tell him. Now, gaging his reaction, she doesn’t know if he’s ready to hear it. But it’s a little late for that, isn’t it? She needs to tell him now – he already basically knows.

But telling him makes nerves bubble up inside her stomach. It’s a well-known fact that people with matching Patronuses aren’t just in love – no, they’re _soulmates_. If you believe in that kind of stuff, that is. Rey doesn’t really think she does believes in the soulmate crap, but she does love Ben, and that love is clearly reflecting in her magic.

She sighs, eyes trailing across Ben’s face. “I think you know what it means.”

He gives her a sharp look. “I want to hear you say it,” he says harshly.

Oh god, she really has fucked up, hasn’t she? What if he isn’t really into her? What if she’s just something casual to pass the time? What if he’s using her as a means to and end? And she’s gone and fucked everything up by falling in love with him.

Rey soothes circles into the palm of her hand, willing away her anxious thoughts. Why would he stick with her if he didn’t at least like her a little bit? Okay, he might not love her just yet, but that will come. She can cope if he isn’t quite there yet.

“Rey?” Ben presses, eyebrows turned down into a scowl.

Merlin, she really doesn’t want to tell him.

“Okay yeah, I’m pretty much in love with you,” she blurts. _Well, that’s the plan of not telling him out the window._ She winces, mentally giving herself a pep talk. _Just be cool, Rey. Be casual. Don’t go over the top and scare him off._ “I’m so in love with you, in fact, that I would marry you and have your babies right now if I could.” _God dammit, stop talking!_ “I know you’re probably not in love with me yet, but that’s okay! Take your time,” she babbles. “I’m just super in love with you. Like I never thought I would be because I’ve always hated you, but y’know, I guess you’ve grown on me.”

Ben stares at her in silence.

Great, her stupid mouth has landed her in it again. She tries to give him a reassuring smile, but she knows it probably looks like a strange, ugly grimace. “Seriously, no rush.”

His frown deepens. “You’re in love with me.” She’s sure it’s supposed to be a question, but it sounds more like a statement.

“Um, yeah. Have been for this whole semester.”

“In love?” he asks slowly.  “With me?”

“Yes, Ben,” she snaps, getting irritated. “I’m in love with your stupid ass. God knows why because you’re the most annoying person to ever–”

He cuts her off by grabbing her face and bringing her into a forceful kiss. However, as soon as their lips meet, their foreheads bump together, and Rey lets out a loud, wounded noise.

“Sorry!” Ben winces, lowering himself down so he’s on her level. He brushes his thumb against her sore forehead, rubbing small circles into the skin. “I’m sorry.”

“You suck.”

“I love you.”

Rey sucks in a sharp breath, scanning Ben’s face for any sign of a joke. “What?”

Ben cups her cheek in his hand and kisses her forehead. After he’s finished kissing her sore head better, he then trails his lips down her nose, kissing the tip with more affection than Rey thinks she can deal with. Her cheeks are last and Rey smiles at the attention, basking in the feeling of his lips against her flushed skin.

 “You love me?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously?”

“Now who’s the annoying, stupid ass,” he says, rolling his eyes.

She slaps him on the shoulder. “Shut up,” she hisses. “Don’t ruin the beautiful moment.” At Ben’s laugh, Rey smiles shyly. “Since when have you loved me?”

“Since I sat next to you on the train in first year.”

“Merlin,” Rey says, wide eyed. “I didn’t know.”

“Well, you stared hating me. So, I pretended to hate you too,” he shrugs. “I guess I got a bit carried away.”

“I’ll say.”

They stare at each other giddily for a few seconds, happy to stand and take each other in. Rey’s never been in love before. She’s always imagined what it would feel like, but nothing ever prepared her for this feeling. It feels like her heart is going to burst out of her chest. She wants to squeeze Ben in her arms and crush him into teeny, tiny little pieces so she can carry him around with her forever.

Merlin, love makes people think crazy things.

Before she has a chance to say anything stupid, a door manifests to their right, making the couple jump.

“I guess we go through here?” Ben asks.

Rey nods her head in confirmation.

When they get through the door, they walk straight into the back of the Great Hall. Standing on the altar at the front of the room is the Goblet – all they need to do is walk to the front of the hall and first place will be theirs.

Rey has an itch on the back of her neck. Something doesn’t feel right. Her boyfriend goes to walk forward, but she grabs hold of his arm. “Wait, Ben. I don’t know about this.”

“If we wait, someone else will come in and get the cup,” Ben frowns. “C’mon, we need to go.”

She lets herself be tugged along until they reach the steps. When they get there, she hangs back. “Something is off,” she mutters. “Doesn’t this seem a little too easy?”

Her boyfriend rolls his eyes. “We just got chased by a massive scorpion creature, navigated our way around creepy Hogwarts and defeated a Boggart that took the shape of a Leinfold,” he says slowly. “I think we deserve this cup.” 

She doesn’t feel reassured. There’s something niggling at the back of her head, telling her that this is a bad idea. It seems too easy. Having a door manifest which led them straight to the Great Hall seems too easy.

Ben must be able to read the doubt on her face, because he clasps his hand around hers. “Hey,” he says soothingly. “It’s fine. When we touch this, Hogwarts will go back to normal and we’ll be champions.”

Rey nods her head slowly, not quite believing his words. “I guess,” she says.

“Let’s do it together, okay?”

“Okay.”

They grab the cup.

 

***

 

The first thing Rey is aware of is that she's falling through the air. Her body feels like it's being twisted in every direction imaginable; however, the feeling is not painful, but rather, extremely uncomfortable. The couple land on a smooth plane of grass with a hard _thud_ , and Rey knows that her body will be bruised in the morning. When her eyes adjust to the blinding bright light, she frowns, feeling confused and overwhelmed. She sits up shakily and grabs Ben’s hand, trying to centre her thoughts.

They’re not in Hogwarts anymore.

They’re in some sort of graveyard. She thinks it kinda looks like a graveyard out of one of the old horror movies she used to watch as a kid. The ground is completely covered with fog; there’s old, dead trees all around them; the atmosphere is silent, making it appear even more terrifying.

“Is this a part of the task?” Rey whispers, staring up at Ben nervously.

Ben shakes his head. “I don’t think so.”

“So, I was right,” she scoffs. “I really don’t want to say I told you so, but I totally did.”

He ignores her comment, giving her a flat look. 

“I’m glad you have finally arrived,” a familiar voice says loudly behind them.

Rey swivels round, not even surprised in the slightest to be coming face-to-face with Professor Snoke. Hux is standing beside him, which _is_ actually surprising, and they’re standing in front of a stone mausoleum. Above the entrance, carved out in the rock, says ‘Anakin Skywalker’.

Oh no. This is very bad.

“What’s going on?” Ben asks, sounding confused. “Hux?”

Hux stares down at the ground intently, refusing to meet Ben’s eye. If Hux won’t look at them, Rey knows something really terrible is about to go down.

Snoke chuckles, as if he’s in on some big joke that they’re not. “Ben, it’s time for you to meet your destiny.”

She snorts loudly, making the Professors smile drop. “Who even says stuff like that? I mean, sure if you want to–”

“QUIET!” Snoke roars, cutting her off.

Rey flinches backwards, losing her confidence. Clearly her potions Professor is not in the mood for jokes today.

“Ben Solo, I have seen your future,” Snoke says, voice booming across the graveyard. “You will be as great and fearsome as your grandfather was.” He takes a few steps towards them, eyes dark and terrifying. “You will become Kylo Ren. The new Vader; the new Supreme leader.”  

Rey has known Snoke for five years, but she’s never seen him like this. Yes, she’s always thought he was a snake, and extremely weird and frightening, but not frightening like this. For the first time ever, she thinks there’s something dangerous about the old man who taught her potions classes every year since she started Hogwarts.

“No,” Ben says, voice firm. “I am not going to become like my grandfather.”

Snoke smiles cruelly. “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.” He beckons Hux over to them with an old, decrepit hand, and the ginger-haired boy trots over dutifully. Snoke regards him with narrowed eyes and a careful expression on his face. “And why do you think Kylo is hesitant to join his rightful path and become Supreme leader?”  

Hux looks at Rey guiltily, before saying, “The girl, Professor.”

She feels her blood run cold. That little weasel. 

“Ah yes,” Snoke says, turning his attention to her. “I thought so, too.”

“Ben will never bow to you,” Rey spits. “He’s nothing like Darth Vader.”

“Oh child,” Snoke says sympathetically. “It seems you do not know young Solo’s true heart.”

She glances towards Ben, surprised to see his mouth twitch. Something tells her that maybe Snoke isn’t wrong - maybe something inside of Ben does want that. He had told her many months ago that there was something dark inside of him, something that made him want to be bad. Rey had told him that it was the path he takes that determines his goodness, but she never thought she would have to worry about this. She always thought Ben would choose the right path. Yes, he may be a Slytherin, and yes, he may have a darkness that surrounds him, but he's a good person at heart. Now, watching him, she doesn't know if he _wants_ to make the right choice. At this moment, she doesn’t know if she’s more scared of Snoke or Ben. 

“He won’t turn,” Rey says with conviction, trying to believe her own words.

“Maybe not alone,” Snoke says. “But if his best friend and girlfriend are also on side, why would he pass up such an opportunity?”

Ben scoffs. “Do you think we’ll just join you? Just like that?” He shakes his head. “Absolutely not.”

Rey's relief is palpable, and she grabs her boyfriends hand. He gives it a quick squeeze and she knows that he'll never turn on her. She feels silly for even questioning his loyalty, but something does tell her that perhaps if they hadn't been dating, maybe he would have chosen the wrong path.

Snoke shrugs casually, but she knows his eyes are hard and calculating. He raises his wand and points it directly in Ben’s face.

Oh god, no.

She feels her heart drop to her stomach. “Don’t!” she pleads, letting go of his hand so she can move closer to Snoke. “We’ll do exactly as you say. We’ll join you – just don’t kill him.”

“Foolish girl,” Professor Snoke snaps. “I’m not going to kill him.”

Ben frowns. “Then, what are you going to do?”

Snoke smirks and there’s an evil, sadistic look behind his eyes. He looks at Ben intently, gauging his reaction. “The question is, what are you going to do?” He steps closer to her boyfriend, and with a soft voice he says, “Imperio.”

Rey watches as the curse hits Ben. Immediately, his face becomes soft and obedient and his eyes become glazed. In that second, Rey knows that she’s well and truly fucked.

Snoke looks at Ben with a cruel tilt to his lips. “Kill her.”

Her boyfriend turns around to face her, vacant expression on his face.

Well, fuck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, my tumblr is @bakubitchh  
> I'm going to start posting on it when I update my fics, and when I start writing new fics. People can also contact me for drabbles or story ideas etc etc. So, if you guys wanna stay updated with the fics I write, just follow me on there!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter my wonderful wonderful readers!  
> (and look @ the end notes cause I have a question for you beautiful people).

“Kill her.”

Rey holds her breath as Ben turns around to stare at her, eyes devoid of any emotion. It’s odd, she thinks, to see Ben expressionless. Even when they were arguing furiously in first year, or when he was tossing cold and calculating remarks over his shoulder as he passed her in the hallway, there had always been something behind his eyes: a twinkling of mischief, passion and hatred all rolled into one. They were all combined into a cluster fuck of emotions that made him Ben Solo, the boy she had despised, the boy she had become accustomed to, and the boy she had grown to love.

Now, there’s nothing.

And Rey is suddenly very afraid.

It doesn’t take her boyfriend long before he’s raising his wand and pushing it against her throat. Rey gasps when she feels the cold tip press harshly against her neck, a stark contrast with the gentle touches she had once associated with him. 

She exhales shakily. “Ben, please.”

“It’s too late,” Snoke declares. “Ben Solo _will_ fulfil his destiny and become the great Kylo Ren.” At Rey’s horrified expression, his mouth twists into a nasty snarl. “Soon, Hogwarts will be nothing but a memory, and you will have failed.”

Rey ignores him, opting instead to focus her gaze on her boyfriend’s vacant face. “Ben, you don’t have to do this,” she pleads. “Luke taught us how to resist the Imperius Curse, remember?” He remains expressionless, and she feels frustrated tears spring to her eyes. “Please Ben, you can resist this. I know you can.”

By some miracle, some of the fog clears from Ben’s eyes, and he lowers his wand a small fraction. She’s just about to punch the air triumphantly when his neck twitches, and suddenly, the emptiness returns to his eyes, wand again pressed harshly against her throat.

Realising that Ben won’t be able to fight this, Rey quickly fumbles for her wand in her pocket, crying out when she fails to retrieve it in time. 

Knowing she’s about to die at the hands of the only boy she’s ever loved, she squeezes her eyes shut tightly. A small tear gathers on the bottom of her eyelash, dripping down her cheek. Despite the blood roaring through her body and the loud ringing in her ears, and she can still distantly hear Ben saying, “Avada Ked-”

She opens her eyes, wanting the last face she sees to be her boyfriends. Rey braces herself for impact, but at the last minute, Hux comes flying at them. He knocks Ben to the ground, making the curse bounce off one of the gravestones and into the abyss.

Everything seems to freeze for a moment; but then, it’s chaos.

Thinking on her feet, she’s finally able to grab the wand out of her pocket. Just as Snoke takes aim at Hux, presumably with the killing curse, she fires off her own spell and his wand flies out of his hand. She can see Hux and Ben rolling around on the ground, the ginger-haired boy holding her boyfriend back from attacking her.

Snoke jumps towards the grass, making a grab for his wand, and Rey shouts, “Petrificus Totalus!”

The spell hits him head-on and his arms snap to his sides as he freezes on the spot. He falls to the ground gracelessly, body locked in a solid position. Every part of his frame is rigid, apart from his eyes, which are moving and looking at her with unadulterated rage. While he’s paralysed temporarily, Rey rushes over towards Hux and Ben.

“What do we do?” Hux cries, struggling to pin her thrashing boyfriend to the ground.

Rey grabs Ben’s wand out of his hand and chucks it in the opposite direction. She pushes Hux out of the way, sitting on Ben’s chest while the other boy grabs his arms.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Rey says, kneeling on Ben’s chest with all of her weight. “Luke taught us how to resist this – we need to get him to try before Snoke breaks out of the body-bind curse.”

Hux scoffs rudely. “You just had to use a third-year body-bind curse, didn’t you? You couldn’t have Avada’d his ass?”

Rey grunts with the effort of holding her boyfriend down. “Now is _not_ the time, Hux.”

Ben thrashes beneath her, snarling in his effort to _literally_ kill her. Her boyfriend wants to kill her. Merlin, what did she do to deserve this? She thinks she must have been a terrible person in a previous life.

“Okay,” Hux pants. “We need to channel his inner soft side. Quick, say something cute.”

Rey reels back. “Don’t put me on the spot!”

“Fine! Don’t do anything!” he snaps. “But you’re the one who’s going to be _murdered_ by her boyfriend.”

“Okay, okay,” she says, trying to breathe calmly. She gently cusps her hands around Ben’s cheeks, ignoring the way his legs batter against the ground in his attempt to get up. “Uh, Ben,” she says awkwardly. “It’s not murder time.”

“ _That’s_ you being cute?!” Hux exclaims. “You’re dead. I don’t know why I’m bothering.”

She shoots him a dirty look, and then focuses her gaze back on Ben. She levels her thumb across one of his thick eyebrows, marvelling in the softness of his face, and plants a light kiss against his cheek. As she trails her lips against his face, she can distantly hear Hux saying, “I’m going to be sick.”

“Shut up, idiot,” Rey snaps. “I’m working here.”

She sees him rolling his eyes, but he makes no further comment.

Turning her attention on Ben again, she bends her head down so her lips are against his ear. “Remember what I told you earlier?” she whispers, quiet enough so Hux doesn’t hear. “About marrying you and being with you forever?” She strokes her hand through his hair, rubbing in the area she knows makes him groan. “I still want that,” she says softly. “You just need to snap out of it, so we can do that.”

His wild movements still slightly, but Rey continues. “It would be super lame if you were to kill me before we can do that,” she smiles, still bent down towards his ear. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He pants up at her, and she can tell that he’s in there, desperately trying to break free. “I’m so in love with you, Ben,” she whispers. “Come back to me.”

“Rey, we have a problem!” Hux shouts, pointing behind her shoulder.

She swivels her head around, groaning when she sees Snoke’s arms and legs twitching. He’s breaking free from her body-bind curse. “Fuck.”

“Wake Ben up, _now_!”

Turning her attention back to her boyfriend, she brushes her lips across his. When he doesn’t make any movement, she lets out a frustrated noise. “Hey, sleeping beauty,” she hisses. “Wake the fuck up before I punch you in the face.”

Ben’s eyes flutter slightly, and Rey whoops with excitement when he blinks dazedly up at her. Of course being nice to him wouldn’t get the job done – Ben clearly only responds to her when she’s being a snarky little shit.

“What happened?” he mumbles, frowning slightly.

She grabs under his arms and pulls him up into a sitting position. “I’ll explain later,” she says. “We need to get out of here.”

“Agreed,” Hux says. “Get to the Triwizard Cup. It’s a Portkey.”

They work together to get Ben up on his feet, and then they’re hobbling towards the goblet. It’s roughly ten feet away, not far at all. However, just as they’re about to reach it, Snoke screams out a roaring, “Traitor!”

The trio’s steps falter.

Rey turns around, with one of Ben’s arms still thrown over her shoulder, and his hand clasped in hers. She’s horrified to see Snoke storming towards them, eyes dark and blazing with rage. No wonder Ben’s Boggart had taken the shape of Snoke – he’s _terrifying_.

“You cannot stop this, child!” Snoke calls, advancing on them quickly. “The dark side _will_ rise!” He raises his wand up high in the air, hatred and fury etched clearly on his face and shouts, “Avada Ked-”

Before Snoke can finish the spell, Hux is grabbing hold of the Triwizard Cup. Suddenly, Rey feels like she’s being pulled from every direction as the Portkey transports them to whatever destination has been agreed. She hopes it doesn’t spit them back out in the graveyard, or somewhere even worse. After an uncomfortable few seconds, she’s slamming down onto the ground, followed by Ben and Hux.

She groans at the impact and braces her head against the cool stone floor. _Definitely going to bruise tomorrow_ , she thinks. When she takes in her surroundings, she’s thankful to see that it’s Hogwarts. Feeling nauseous, she tries to get herself into an upright position, but her head is thumping and the room is spinning and she thinks she’s going to throw up. She breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to get accustomed to the feeling of not hurtling from one destination to another.

“Rey! Rey! Are you okay?” she hears someone say from beside her. She thinks it could be Finn. It sounds like Finn.

Blinking her eyes slowly open, she’s enveloped in a hug by what is _definitely_ Finn. After a second, she feels someone put their arms around her back and waist. _Must be Poe,_ she assumes. She feels safe and secure in her best friend’s arms, and she grips whatever part of their bodies she can, holding them closer.

“What happened?” Finn cries, releasing her frame from his arms. He takes her face into his hands, holding her head upright. “What happened?” he repeats, looking over her face for any damage. “You just blinked out of existence.”

“We were all watching your progress through the castle,” Poe says from behind her, squeezing her waist tighter as if he’s afraid to let her go again. “Leia enchanted Hogwarts so we could watch the third task. It was supposed to be a concealment charm or something.”

“What?” she asks slowly, completely confused.

“We were so excited when you got to the Goblet first,” Poe explains. “You were supposed to come straight back to regular Hogwarts, but then you just disappeared and no one could find you.”

“It was so cool, Rey!” Finn exclaims. “It was like the upside-down world in _Stranger Things_!”

Rey pats his cheek tiredly. “I’m glad you finished that show.”

Poe ignores her comment and shoots Finn a dirty look. “What the hell happened?”

Before she has a chance to answer, someone begins screaming. She knows that scream. Rey scrambles up, looking for Ben amongst the crowd of people gathered around them. She finds him clutching his head in his hands, crumpled up on the floor beside Hux, who’s trying to calm him down.

“Ben!” she cries, flinging herself down on the ground beside him. She gathers his head into her arms, holding him against her chest. “What’s wrong with him?” she asks Hux loudly over the sound of Ben screaming. Panic begins to bubble up in her chest.

“I don’t know,” Hux says, swallowing thickly. “We landed and then he started screaming.”

“Move! Move out of my way!” she hears Headmistress Leia shout, and the crowd of students clear a path for her to get to her son. “What happened?”

Han rushes from behind her. “That doesn’t matter now,” he snaps. “We need to get him to the hospital wing.”

Her boyfriend is snatched from her arms and hurried out of the Great Hall by some of the staff. She tries to stand up on shaky legs to follow them, but immediately crumples back down to the ground. Finn and Poe hook their arms around her, lifting her into an upright position.

“It’s okay,” Finn soothes. “We’ve got you, peanut.”

“I need to get to Ben,” she says. “I need to make sure he’s alright.”

“You need to get checked out at the Hospital Wing too,” Poe says.

“We’ll take you to him,” Finn says.

They begin to shuffle along the floor, but suddenly Rey remembers someone. “Wait!” she shouts. “We need to get Hux.”

Poe crinkles his nose up in disgust. “Hux? Are you sure?” Rey nods her head and he sighs. “Great. I thought we had only adopted one Slytherin, now it’s two?”

“Actually, three,” Finn adds sheepishly. “I like Phasma.”

“Great. Just great.”

Poe hands her to Finn while he picks up Hux from the floor. “No funny business,” he says to the ginger-haired boy. “You hear me, Hugs?”

Hux rolls his eyes. “Fuck off, flyboy.”

“I _will_ drop you.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Boys!” Rey shouts. “Enough! We need to go and check on Ben.”

The Gryffindor and Slytherin nod their heads reluctantly, the two of them staring daggers at each other from the corner of their eyes. Before they have a chance to move towards the exit, Phasma is pushing her way through the crowd, literally picking up first years and throwing them out of the way. Rose and Paige follow closely behind her, albeit moving timidly and apologising profusely the whole way, trying their best to not scar the innocent first years for life.

“Are you guys okay?” Phasma asks when she reaches them. “Where’s Ben?”

“The hospital wing,” Poe responds. “We’re going just now.”

And then slowly but surely, they make their way to Ben.

 

***

 

It takes them a good ten minutes, but they finally stumble through the doors of hospital room. She spots Ben immediately – he’s unconscious on one of the beds with his parents and uncle crowded around him.

Running over to the bed, she nearly collapses at the sight of him – he looks a little worse for wear but seems to be fine. Rey’s relief is palpable.

“C’mon,” Finn says, ushering her into one of the empty beds. She can see Poe doing the same for Hux.

Once she’s settled in, Headmistress Leia approaches her bed. “Are you okay?” she asks, genuine worry etched on her face. “We were watching you complete the tasks in the game, but then you both just disappeared.”

“I knew something was wrong immediately,” Professor Luke says from behind her. “I sensed it.”

Leia rolls her eyes in annoyance. “Yes, yes, you sensed it,” she says. She turns her attention back to Rey. “But we couldn’t do anything; we couldn’t find you anywhere. We didn’t know where you had gone.”

“It was Professor Snoke,” Rey blurts.

The Professors share a similar look between them. When the moment passes, Leia sighs and shuts her eyes.

When no one speaks for a while, and just before things start to get awkward, Han clears his throat. “Well, kid, we always had our suspicions about that one,” he says. “Since Ben first arrived at Hogwarts, Snoke kept banging on about the potential he could unlock.”

“At first we thought it was nice that he was taking such an interest in Ben,” Luke interjects. “Then it just got kind of creepy.”

“What actually happened?” Leia asks Rey.

She fiddles with the edge of the hospital bedsheet, wondering where to start. “Well, we grabbed the cup,” Rey says. “And then it dropped us in the graveyard Anakin Skywalker is in.”

“Dear god,” Luke mutters. “It begins again.”

“No,” Leia says sharply. “It will not happen again.” She levels Luke with a glare before turning her attention back to Rey. “Do go on, dear.”

“Well, Snoke was there with Hux,” Rey continues. “And then he started saying all this stuff about how Ben was going to become Kylo Ren, or something like that?” she says timidly, but it sounds more like a question. “Anyway,” she says. “Snoke wanted Ben to turn dark and unlock his potential, and when Ben wouldn’t do it, he put the Imperius curse on him.”

“That curse can go wrong,” Leia snarls. “That’s why he was screaming.”

Rey bites her lip, willing herself not to cry in front of the Headmistress. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Just,” Leia says, inhaling through her nose. “What else happened?”

“Snoke told Ben to kill me,” Rey shrugs tiredly. “And he tried. But Hux knocked him to the ground and I used the body-bind curse on Snoke.”

Luke turns around to face Hux, who’s sitting guiltily on the bed, clasping and unclasping his fingers together. “And why, pray tell, were you there?” Luke asks him.

Hux’s face takes on a shameful tint. He sighs, and Rey can tell he’s clearly preparing himself for the worst. “Well, I was–”

“Snoke dragged him there,” Rey interrupts. “He wanted Hux to join him too.” She sees the grateful look the ginger-haired boy sends her but ignores it in favour of telling the convincing lie to her Professors and Headmistress. “Snoke said something about building a new order,” she continues. “Full of Slytherins. That’s why he wanted me out of the picture.”

“So Hux had no involvement?” Luke asks disbelievingly.

Rey shakes her head. “No, he’s as much of a victim as us.”

“Okay,” Han says, eyes narrowed. “Well, we better let you three get some rest. If you need anything, just call.”

“Yeah,” Finn says, bending down to kiss her on the forehead. “We should leave too.”

“Although, before we go,” Poe says, smiling coyly. “You should know that everyone in the school heard your little declaration of love.”

“What,” Rey says flatly.

“Yup,” Phasma confirms. “Entire school.”

She can feel her face flush red with embarrassment. “Oh my god.”

“Even the Professors,” Finn adds, snorting loudly. “We all loved your rambling. It was cute”

“Oh my god,” Rey repeats, feeling absolutely mortified. “I’m never going to live this down.”

“Nope!” Poe cackles. “Headmistress Leia and all the girls were going wild.” He looks thoughtful for a second. “Well, apart from the ones who are in love with Ben. They don’t like you anymore.”

“I was going the wildest,” Rose beams cutely. “Reylo forever.”

“Reylo?” Rey asks.

“It’s the name we all made up for you and Ben during the task,” Rose says. “Get it? Rey and Solo? Reylo?”

Rey puts her head in her hands. “Great.”

“Well, bye!” Finn laughs, dragging Poe out of the room by his arm. Phasma, Rose and Paige follow behind them, and Rey can hear the group laughing down the corridor for a good few minutes after they leave.

She’s really glad to be back with them. Even though the task only lasted a day, its felt like a lifetime. Well, at least it’s all over now. She looks over towards her boyfriend who’s lying peacefully on the bed, covers pulled up to his chin. He’s going to be okay, and so is she.

“Hey,” Hux says softly from his side of the room. “Thank you. For what you said.” He looks away awkwardly. “I don’t deserve for you to be nice to me.”

“Why did you do it?”

“Honestly?” he asks. “I was jealous of you and Ben.”

“What?” she splutters, totally caught off guard. That is one surprise she didn’t see coming.

“Yeah,” he admits. “He’s my friend and I thought you were going to take him away from me, so I done the only thing I thought would make him stay.”

Rey realises that _friend_ maybe isn’t the right word Hux wants to use here. “I see.”

Although she probably should feel jealous, she really doesn’t – she finally understands why Hux has always been rude and standoffish to her. She considers the way she would feel if the boy she had been in love with for all these years had gotten together with what she thought was their worst enemy. She thinks about the second task, and the way Ben chose to save her over Hux when she wasn’t even his hostage. Being in love with someone who loves someone else probably doesn’t feel too nice, she reasons.

“Anyway,” Hux sniffs. “When I thought Ben was going to kill you, I realised that I don’t really hate you.” He pauses for a minute, contemplating something. “Actually, I hate you a little bit.”

“Thanks,” Rey says drily. “That means a lot.”

“Shut up,” Hux says, rolling his eyes. “I don’t _want_ to be the bad guy. I knew what Snoke was saying was wrong.” He picks at the lining of his bed covers. “I don’t know. I guess I just went mad with power for a few minutes.”

“I get it.” She nods her head thoughtfully. “But if you ever betray me – or Ben – like that again, I will personally kick your ass.”

“Noted,” Hux says, shooting her a rare grin. She doesn’t actually think she’s ever seen him smile properly before, never mind grin.

Long after Hux falls asleep, Han comes in to tell her that they’ve caught Snoke and he’s being escorted to Askaban as they speak. Rey feels her body sag with relief, and she leans back into her pillows, staring up at the celling.  

The Tournament is over. Snoke has been caught. Technically, they came in first place.

Now, if Ben just wakes up, everything will be as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a little question for y'all. 
> 
> I realise that I've made pretty much all of Rey and Ben's friends in this fic gay lol.  
> So, we've got Poe (gay) and Finn (bi), we've got Phasma and Paige Tico, we've got Owen Lars, and now we've got Hux. (Also my headcanon is that Lando is totally pan).  
> I was just wondering what you all think about this?  
> Tbh, we need more of the gays in Star Wars and frankly I think it's terrible that we don't have any as of yet...so, I guess I'm just trying to make up for it by filling in those gay gaps ;) 
> 
> But, let me know how ya feel about all these gay characters (I'm personally loving it tbh), and also, I would love it if you could drop me a comment to let me know how you liked the chapter! I loved writing this one!


	16. Chapter 16

Ben wakes up on a Tuesday.

She’s in the hospital wing, sitting at his bedside and reading her _Potions_ textbook, when she notices her boyfriend’s hand twitching. She throws her book to the side and scrambles closer to his bed, grabbing a fistful of his blanket. Holding her breath, she watches as he blinks open his eyes groggily and takes in his surroundings.

“ _Ben_ ,” she breathes. “You’re awake.”

He looks at her dazedly, and for a second, cold fear grips the back of her neck. They _did_ tell her that the curse could backfire – what if his head is messed up? Does he even remember her? Does he know they’ve passed the hatred stage into the dating stage?

Ben stares at her in silence for a few tense seconds, and Rey shifts on the balls of her feet uncomfortably. “Did we win?” he mumbles eventually, eyes bleary.

She sags with relief, letting out a short huff of breath. She can’t quite manage a laugh – not yet, anyway. “Yeah,” she smiles. “We won.”

“Good.” Ben nods his head slowly. His face becomes thoughtful, and the room descends into silence once more. Rey frowns, watching him as he looks around the room; he seems to be looking everywhere except her. “What exactly happened?” he asks firmly, eyes locked on the curtains at the other side of the room.

“Snoke happened.”

Ben scoffs. “And you wonder why my Boggart took his shape.”

“Now I know,” Rey grins, before her smile drops and her face turns serious again. “I’m just glad you managed to snap out of the Imperius curse.”

Her boyfriend audibly winces, a guilty expression taking over his face. “Rey, I can’t believe I tried to kill you. I’m so–”

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand. “I know it wasn’t you. Snoke _literally_ cursed you; it’s not your fault.”

“Still,” he responds, fidgeting uneasily on his bed. “It’s not okay.”

Rey shrugs, feeling awkward with the tension that has fallen over the pair. “Thank god Hux was there.”

Hux had been discharged from the hospital wing the day before, along with Rey, but he hasn’t been to visit since then. She thinks he might be a bit embarrassed about his love confession.

“That weasel betrayed me,” he spits, face turning stormy. “We were supposed to be friends.”

She takes a seat on the edge of his bed and gathers his hands into hers. “He had a good reason,” she says softly. “Don’t be too hard on him. He saved us in the end.”

“Oh, then it’s all okay because he had a _good reason_ ,” he says sarcastically.

“Well, what about you?” she fires back. “I saw that look in your eye in the graveyard. You wanted power; you wanted to become Kylo Ron.”

“Kylo _Ren_ , actually,” he snaps. “But that’s beside the point. I didn’t want to become that.”

“Yes, you did,” she says, face pulled down into a frown. “Your face totally gives your emotions away. You were tempted.”

“I wouldn’t have betrayed you.”

“You would have joined him, if I hadn’t been in the picture.”

“That’s fucking bullshit.”

“Is it?” asks Rey, with one eyebrow raised high.

She can tell by his guilty expression that she’s hit the nail on the head. When she smirks triumphantly, he looks away, clearly feeling ashamed.

“Some things never change,” a voice says from behind them.

Rey swivels her head around quickly, surprised to see Headmistress Leia and Han standing in the doorway of the hospital wing. When Rey stares at them, feeling extremely confused, they each give her a knowing smirk.

“Your mother and I used to argue like that,” Han says conversationally, diverting his gaze to Ben. He strides over to the other side of his son’s bed and deposits a box of chocolate frogs on the table. “I see it runs in the family.”

Leia tuts, but she wanders over to where her husband is standing anyway. “Don’t encourage it, Han,” she says when she reaches him.

“How are you feeling, kid?” Han asks, completely ignoring his wife. Rey can see her rolling her eyes from behind him.

“I’m tired,” Ben says. “And sore.”

“You’ve been through quite an ordeal,” Leia says, joining him on the bed. She brushes a stray hair away from his face, gazing at him tenderly, and Rey’s heart _clenches_. What must it feel like to have a family who loves you that much? Sadly, she doesn’t think she’ll ever find out. After she's finished fixing Ben's pillows and bedspread, Leia turns her attention to Rey. “You both have.”

She flushes. “Oh, it was nothing. I was just happy to get out of exams,” she says honestly. Her eyes go wide when she remembers exactly who she’s talking to. “Not that I don’t _like_ exams,” she continues quickly. “I just–”

“Only nerds like Ben like exams,” Han interrupts.

Rey snorts, but quickly covers her mouth with her hand to repress any further laughter when she sees Ben’s expression. Yikes.

“Did you need something?” Ben asks his father coldly.

“I’m just here to see my wonderful and only son,” Han grins. “Who’s not nerdy _at all_.”

Leia frowns. “Cut it out, boys.”

“He started it,” Ben says childishly.

“I did not!”

Rey watches the pair bicker back and forth with growing amusement. She would give her left arm to have a family like this. As father and son argue, with Leia whacking them both over the head with a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ , Rey wonders whose house she’ll go to during the summer. She was at Finn’s last year, so that probably means Poe’s family are burdened with her this year.

As if Leia can read her mind, the Headmistress turns her attention to Rey and asks, “Where are you staying over summer?”

“Um, I think with Poe maybe? I’m really not sure,” Rey shrugs. “Although maybe Finn will be staying at Poe’s since they’ve just became a couple.” She frowns, realising perhaps there isn’t a space for her at Poe’s this year. “I don’t know.”

Leia and Han share a similar glance.

“Well, kid, you could always come and stay at ours,” Han says casually – although, there’s a hopeful glint in his eye.

She shakes her head. “I couldn’t impose.”

“Nonsense!” Leia exclaims. “We would love it if you stayed for the summer.” She walks around the bed until she’s standing beside Rey. “If you ask me,” she continues, “I would love a bit of female company around the house. It’s been me and two boys for so long.”

Rey hesitates, glancing at Ben. He’s determinedly staring at his bedspread, refusing to look at her. As much as she would love to spend the summer with Ben and his family, the expression on her boyfriend’s face is telling her that maybe he doesn’t really want her to join them.

Feeling paranoid, she settles on, “I’ll think about it.”

Leia nods her head, looking down at her fondly. “Please do,” she says. She turns her attention to Han and jerks her eyes towards the door. “We’ll leave you to it. We just came to see if our son was alright.”

They begin to make their way towards the door, but Han stops in place, turning around to face Ben. “I hope you’re okay, kid,” he says, sounding genuinely sincere for the first time. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Ben’s lips twitch slightly. To anyone else, it would be nothing but a mere tic; to Rey and Han, however, it’s practically a full-blown grin. “I will,” he says stiffly. “Thanks.”

When they finally leave the room, bickering furiously the entire time, Rey turns to face her boyfriend. She doesn’t understand where the awkward atmosphere has come from. Has she done something wrong? As she watches Ben tuck into a box of chocolate frogs, she can tell that there’s definitely something on his mind. She knows him well enough by now – she can see the way his eyes dart from his chocolate to her legs, as if he’s trying to watch her actions, but he doesn’t actually want to look at her.

She’s seen him do it before; she knows the tell-tale signs of an uncomfortable Ben Solo. Its just like that time in fourth year, when he had called her a Mudblood. She had been walking through the corridors with Poe and Finn, completely (for once) minding her own business, when Ben had smacked right into her. He had sent both of their books flying, and, as per, the pair had immediately descended into a pretty heated argument, which lead to Ben calling her a Mudblood in front of all of his friends and a couple of hers. She knew he regretted it the minute the words escaped his mouth by the way he kept shifting his eyes to the side, refusing to look at her. That didn’t stop her from punching him in the face, though, and he had went down like a tonne of bricks. Now, Rey thinks he might be looking at her the same way as he did that day. She just can’t pinpoint why.

 “So,” Rey starts slowly, trying to think of something to say. “That was nice of your parents.” When he gives her a blank look, she rolls her eyes. “Y’know, asking me to stay over the summer.”

He gulps down his last mouthful of chocolate frogs. “Sure,” he says when he’s finished.

But he really doesn’t look that interested in her. Oh god, what if he doesn’t like her anymore? What if he never liked her? Merlin, she knew the weasel was only dating her so he could get help with the tournament. _That’s probably why he’s acting strange_ , she reasons with herself. Why didn’t she trust her gut instinct? She watches from her spot in the chair beside his bed as he reads a copy of _The Daily Prophet,_ completely ignoring her existence.

_Welp, this feels painful._

Just as she’s about to give him a piece of her mind, one of the nurse’s rushes into the room. “Child!” she exclaims, rushing over to Rey’s side. “Visiting time is over.”

“But–”

“No buts!” the nurse interrupts. “Dinner is about to be served in the great hall.”

As Rey stands up from the chair, the nurse grabs her by the shoulder and physically pushes her towards the door. Rey swivels her head around in attempt to say goodbye to Ben, but he’s not even looking at her, too engrossed with his newspaper. What the hell?

She lets herself be escorted out of the room, scowling the entire way. When she’s pushed over the threshold, she twists around to say something to the nurse about rude behaviour, but the door is already slamming shut in her face. 

“Great,” she mutters. “Just great.”

 

***

 

When she finally arrives in the Great Hall, after trudging angrily down the corridor from the hospital wing, she immediately spots her friends sitting at the Gryffindor table. She starts towards them but stops in shock when she realises exactly who is sitting beside them.

She spots Hux’s red hair first, a stark contrast against the paleness of his face. As she moves her eyes down the table, she also sees Phasma and Paige Tico nestled together. The Slytherins and her friends are chatting amongst themselves, laughing and flailing their hands as they talk. Hux clearly says something witty, because Poe throws his head back, cackling loudly. Rey gapes. Since when is Hux funny?

What. The. Hell.

Has she entered some sort of alternate universe? Another dimension where they’re all friends, perhaps?

What kind of fresh hell is this?

Not that she minds sharing a table with the Slytherins. No, that’s not it. She just never considered a world where Hux and Phasma would sit beside her Gryffindor friends willingly without Ben pushing them to. In fact, she didn’t think she would see this day _at all_.

But there they are, looking happy and content to be at her table.

Deciding she’s spent too much time gawking at them, she rushes over to the table and plops herself down in the empty space in front of Hux, beside Poe and Rose.

“Hey,” she grins, looking at all of her friends equally. “You all look cosy.”

Hux eyes her carefully. “Is that a problem?”

“Definitely not,” she says. “I’m pretty sure we passed formalities the minute you saved my life.”

“ _Hux_ saved your life?” Finn asks doubtfully. He points his finger towards the red-head. “ _That_ Hux?”

“No, the other Hux we know,” Rey quips, rolling her eyes. “ _Obviously_ that Hux.”

“But he’s such a dick!” Poe exclaims.

Hux frowns. “Gee, tell us what you really think.”

“You hate Rey,” Poe says. “The other day you called her a talentless, parentless, Mudblood rat.”

Rey sighs. “Let it go, Poe.”

“No! I want to know why.”

“I also would like to know why,” Rose adds sheepishly.

“Me too,” Paige says.

Hux fidgets in his seat awkwardly, and Rey realises that the reason he probably doesn’t want to tell them is because he doesn’t want to admit that he’s gay. Or, maybe he doesn’t care about the gay thing – maybe the issue is actually the Ben thing. She supposes it would be kinda awkward to admit to your best friend, and a bunch of people you had once hated, that you had a crush on your other best friend for years. And to make matters worse, said best friend is now dating one of the people you hate the most. Yikes.

“Guys, can we drop this?” Rey asks. “It’s not a big deal. Hux hated me, now he doesn’t.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Hux mutters. Although, Rey can tell there’s no real heat behind his words, and he even gives her a small smile.

“See!” Poe exclaims. “He hates you! So why did he save your life?”

Hux rubs the back of his neck and stares determinedly into his bowl of soup. “Well,” he starts, but then stops immediately. He bites his lip, drumming his fingers rapidly into the table.

“Spit it out,” Poe says.

“Fine, I’m gay!” Hux blurts, just as Owen Lars struts past the table behind him. The Hufflepuff Quiditch captain freezes on the spot, turning around to stare at the back of Hux’s head.

“So?” Finn asks. “Being gay doesn’t give you an excuse to be mean to people.” He points at himself and Poe. “We’re gay,” he says. He then points at Phasma and Paige. “Both gay too.”

Poe gestures to Owen, who is standing behind Hux, looking at the red-headed boy with a stunned expression on his face. “Super gay.”

“Half of this table is probably gay,” Rose shrugs.

“I’m pan!” someone calls from down the other side of the table. All members of the group twist their heads to see who the speaker is – Rose is literally fumbling up from her seat at the table just to see. Rey reels back when she realises it’s Lando waving at them, sipping at a goblet of orange juice.

“Huh,” Rey says. “That I did not know.”

Phasma snorts. “I could have told you that months ago.”

Rey thinks she's actually going to miss Lando when he heads home on Friday. Despite everything that went down between the two, and his narcissism, he's still a pretty decent guy. Maybe they could exchange letters over the summer? 

“See, all gay.” Poe looks down the table, craning his head to see past the first years who are all watching him intently. “Anyone else have anything to declare?” he asks loudly. Practically the whole table swivel their heads around to face him, watching him curiously over the rims of their goblets and food.

“I’m ace!” Jessika Pava, a sixth year Gryffindor on the Quidditch team, shouts.

Mitaka, her Slytherin friend who is also sitting at the table, stands up to attention. “I’m straight!” he says enthusiastically.

Jessika grabs his arm and pulls him back onto his seat with a loud _thud_.

“That’s –” Poe hesitates, looking for a word to use. “Nice,” he finally settles on. He turns his attention back to Hux, frowning at him. “See,” he says. “You can’t use being gay as an excuse. Half of Hogwarts is gay.”

“Yeah, this is the 21st century, dude,” Rose adds.

Owen plants himself in the seat beside Hux, earning himself a strong glare from Finn. Rey thinks he’s probably still bitter about the Yule Ball situation.

“Can we seriously drop this?” Rey asks, twiddling with her knife and fork. “He has his reasons. It’s none of your business.”

“Fine,” Poe says. He glares daggers at Hux. “But I’ll be watching you.”

“I’m so scared,” Hux says flatly, completely unconcerned and examining his nails.

Rey clears her throat. “Okay, now that’s out of the way,” she says, “can we address a real life, _actual_ problem here?”

“What is it, peanut?” Finn asks, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

“I don’t think Ben likes me anymore. He’s acting really odd.”

“Odd how?” Rose inquires, before ripping a bit of bread apart with her teeth.

“He’s ignoring me a little,” Rey says, “and being really off when we talk.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “He’s triggered. What have you said?”

“Me?” Rey balks. “I don’t think I’ve said anything.” She frowns, picking apart her own piece of bread with her fingers. She knows she should feel hungry, but she really isn’t. “I’m not sure.”

“You’ve said something,” Phasma says. “Or someone else has. He always gets like this.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t like me anymore,” Rey says, voice small.

“That’s not it,” Hux snaps. “He looks at you like you’ve hung the bloody moon.”

Rose nods her head. “Hux has a point,” she says. “You should have seen him during that last task.” She stirs a bit of bread in her soup before popping it into her mouth. After a second of chewing, she says, “When you told him you loved him, his whole face crumpled.”

“That doesn’t exactly sound like a good thing.”

“It was! He looked like he was going to cry,” Phasma laughs. “I’ve never seen him look so soft. Like a little puppy.”

Hux rubs his hand against his jaw. “It’s definitely not you.”

“Well, what is it then?” Rey asks. Honestly, she’s one second away from stomping her foot against the floor like an adult toddler.

“Think of the conversations you’ve had recently,” Hux advises.

Rey deliberates it for a second. “Well, I guess we spoke about you a little,” she says. Hux winces, so she moves on quickly. “We talked about the task and how he tried to kill me. He could be feeling guilty.”

“What?!” Finn exclaims. “He tried to kill you?”

“A little,” she admits. “ _Anyway_ , Han and Leia came into the hospital room, so that could have put him in a bad mood.” Phasma and Hux nods their heads vigorously. “Oh!” she says, remembering something. “They asked if I wanted to stay during the summer.”

“And what did you say?”

“That I would think about it.”

Hux immediately hits his head against the table, and she can hear Phasma groaning loudly.

“What?” Rey asks. “What’s so bad about that?”

“He’s feeling insecure,” Phasma says.

“Oh,” Rey says, finally understanding. _“Oh.”_

Poe bumps his shoulder against hers. “You can tell him tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she says, feeling a little bit better now.

After the group conversation moves on from her disasterous love life, she picks herself up and says goodnight to her friends. She wants to go up to her bed and catch an early night before talking to Ben tomorrow. She also needs to start packing to leave Hogwarts on Friday for the long summer holiday. As she leaves the hall, she can hear her old and new friends roar with laughter, and she smiles.

Things would go back to normal tomorrow.

 

***

 

Things did not go back to normal.

Rey wanders to the hospital wing, ready to tell Ben that yes, she would love to come and stay with him over the summer. However, when she peers around the door, his bed is empty. None of his stuff is there either, and she can tell the bed has been freshly made.

“Hello?” she calls out. “Anyone in here?”

The nurse who was rude to her yesterday steps around the corner, smiling at her brightly. “Hello, dear,” she says. “Can I help you?”

“Where’s Ben?”

“He left this morning,” the nurse replies. “He’ll probably be packing his stuff.”

 _That’s weird_ , Rey thinks. Why didn’t he come and find her? He’s probably still in a mood with her.

She sighs, thanking the nurse before she wanders back down the hall. There’s only two more days left of fifth year –  two days to convince Ben to talk to her and get herself a place to stay over the summer. She can do this.

Rey should be excited – it’s the start of summer, after all – but instead she only feels hollow. It’s been a strange year – no exams, a Triwizard Tournament, an enemy turned boyfriend – but she finds that she doesn’t want to leave. Summer has always been a lot of fun for Rey, thanks to Finn and Poe, but this year she just can’t muster up any excitement. Maybe it’s because she doesn’t actually know where she’s going yet. Maybe she doesn’t want to leave because she’s had such a wild and happy couple of months, like something from a story book. She doesn’t know.

What she does know, however, is that she wants to spend the summer with Ben.

She’ll just need to catch him at dinner.

 

***

 

She’s one of the first to arrive at the Great Hall for dinner, which is unusual, even for her.

As people start to trickle in, she watches the entrance determinedly.

But Ben never makes an appearance.

 

***

 

Rey spends the whole of Thursday looking for him around the castle. She looks in every nook and cranny, every stairwell they’ve hid in. She checks the astronomy tower where they had spent numerous nights making out. She even ventures down to Chewie’s Hutt, but he’s not there.

He doesn’t attend dinner that night either.

 

***

 

He finally shows his face at breakfast the next morning.

She’s sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, waiting for her friends to come down and join her for their last breakfast as fifth years. It’s Friday and all students and most staff are supposed to be leaving today for the summer. Rey has no bloody idea where she’s going. All of her bags have been packed, ready to go straight on the Hogwarts Express, but she’s got no final destination. She’s sure Poe’s parents will probably let her stay at theirs, but she knows it’ll be a tight squeeze since Finn is also staying. But surely they wouldn’t see her struggling when she has no place else to go?

As she butters a pancake, still stressing over her summer situation, she sees Ben walking through the double doors out of the corner of her eye. He looks good in his Slytherin uniform, with his hair perfectly styled as usual. Rey feels her heart beat a little faster like it generally does when she catches sight of her boyfriend. At first, she’s relieved that he’s okay; however, after about two seconds, her blood starts to boil.

Who the hell does he think he is?

He walks down one of the aisles but stops suddenly when he spots her at the empty Gryffindor table – and her enraged expression. If it’s possible, his already grumpy face becomes even grumpier. She clasps her hands together on the table in front of her and watches him. She’ll stare at him the whole freaking day if it makes him uncomfortable.

Rey can practically see his mind turning gears, and after a second of gawking at her awkwardly, his feet finally begin to move over to her table.

“Hi,” he says stiffly when he approaches, his knees hitting off the edge of the bench.

“Hello yourself.”

“How are you?”

“I’d say I’m pretty annoyed,” she replies honestly, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive position. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I’ve not been avoiding you.”

“You have.”

“Okay, maybe a little bit.”

“Why?”

He sighs loudly, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know.”

“You must know.”

Ben plops himself down on the bench in front of her. “I panicked,” he says when he’s managed to swing his legs under the table. “I guess I just thought about summer and how we’re not going to see each other for a while.”

“Your parents invited me to stay,” she laughs. “Of course we’ll see each other.”

“I didn’t think you wanted to.”

“I would love to,” she reassures. “We have to get your camera developed, remember? And you said you’d take me to the cinema?”

“Yeah,” he says, still sounding glum.

“Ben, c’mon.” She wraps her hand around his wrist and pins her eyes to his. “Do you really think I wouldn’t want to spend the summer with you?” she asks. “Think of all the things I can show you in Muggle London.”

“We can go there?” he says. “If you want to?”

She rolls her eyes. “Obviously I want to,” she says. “I’m your girlfriend. I want to show you all of the cool Muggle shit that you love.”

He cracks the first real smile she’s seen all week. “That would be cool.”

“Good,” she smiles. “Then it’s a date.”

Before they have the chance to talk alone anymore, Poe and Finn join them at the table, slapping themselves down.

“Morning,” Poe says enthusiastically.

“Too happy for this time in the morning,” Finn grumbles, reaching for a cup of coffee.

Poe ignores him and instead turns his attention to Rey and Ben. “I see you two have made up then?”

“Yup!” Rey says. She sends Ben a mischievous grin. “I guess he’s stuck with me.”

He smiles down into his breakfast. “Guess so.”

“You two are sickening,” Hux says from behind Rey, sliding himself into the seat beside her. He pours himself some orange juice and bites into the toast that’s appeared in the middle of the table.

Rey’s eyes roll so hard they practically come out of her sockets. “Good morning to you too.”

She sees Ben watching Hux suspiciously for a while. She reasons that he’s probably still angry at him for the stunt he pulled at the graveyard, and she wills him to just forget about it. The Gryffindors and Slytherins have become friends for the first time _ever_ – she doesn’t want his petty grudge to ruin the beginning of what could be a beautiful friendship. However, after a while the glares recede, and Ben digs into his breakfast with a renewed vigour. Before she knows it, her new friends – including Phasma and Paige – are all seated at the Gryffindor table once again. She feels fuller this time, however. She knows it’s because Ben’s here too.

“Where’s Owen, Hugs?” Poe smirks at the red-headed boy.

For some reason, Hux’s cheeks colour immediately. “I wouldn’t know,” he says casually. A little bit _too_ casually if you ask Rey.

“What.” Ben’s non-question is accompanied with a frown.

“Yeah,” Rey adds. “What’s going on?”

“Owen’s a little interested in Hux,” Finn snickers.

Paige snorts loudly. “ _A lot_ interested, I would say.”

Hux groans loudly. “It’s not as bad as they’re making it out to be.”

“When you told him you were single yesterday he whooped with joy,” Phasma says, deadpan.

Rey gapes. “He did not?”

“He did,” Poe laughs. “You had just left.”

“Wait,” Ben says, holding his hands up in front of him. “Am I missing something?”

The table of friends look at each other awkwardly, not quite knowing how to tell him that his friend had came out the day before. She can see Finn and Poe drumming their fingers against the table; Rose begins whistling loudly; Phasma and Paige are looking around the room and Hux is determinedly looking down at his plate.

She guesses its up to her to spill the beans, then.

“Um,” Rey starts, biting her lip. She doesn’t know if she can continue the sentence; she doesn’t really know what to say.

“So, yesterday,” Poe jumps in, “we realised that we’re all avid members of the LBGT plus community.”

“I see,” Ben says, staring at Hux. “Everyone?”

“Yup! I’m an ally,” Rose says, smiling sweetly.

Damn, she’s adorable.

“What about you?” Ben asks Rey.

Rey balks. “Well, I guess we’ve all had gay thoughts.”

Hux snorts loudly, which brings Ben’s attention back to him. “You too?” he asks.

“Yes,” Hux says, staring at him resolutely. “Problem?”

Ben shakes his head. “Not at all.”

“Well,” Poe grins. “Now that’s all cleared up and Ben’s in the know, can we go back to discussing Hux’s disastrous love life?”

“No,” Hux responds immediately.

“C’mon, you know you want to,” Phasma teases.

As her new friends bicker back and forth, Rey looks around the table. Despite the groups additional members being a recent commodity, she knows this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Or, as the _High School Musical_ cast sing, the start of something new. She can’t wait to show Ben that movie over the summer. He’ll hate it.

As she pops a piece of bacon into her mouth, she watches as Poe snorts with laughter at something Phasma says. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Paige and Hux talking homework. To her left side, Finn hand-feeds Rose a piece of his pancake, and she hums appreciatively.

And then there’s Ben – the person her gaze always seems to be drawn to like a magnet. She lets her eyes trail up his body, and when she gets to his face, she finds that he’s already watching her intently. His black hair falls over his face, and she has to bite her lip to stop herself from grinning like a lovestruck fool. However, when she feels his foot brush against her leg under the table, she can’t stop the small laugh that bubbles from her throat. She thinks she must be the luckiest girl in the world. She’s got the most amazing boyfriend, long-term friends and a new place to stay over the summer. She can visit Muggle London with Ben and show him all the sights she’s always wanted to see.

Ben brings her back to earth by snatching the bit of bacon out of her hand.

“Hey!” she laughs, watching his eyes twinkle with mischief as he takes a bite.

“If you want it, come and get it,” he smirks.

Just as she’s about to launch herself over the table at him, Finn throws a bit of bread at her. She recoils back as it hits her in the middle of her forehead. “Enough flirting,” he says. “Too early for gross PDA.”  

Before Ben has a chance to argue, Headmistress Leia takes her stand at the podium to give her goodbye speech. For the seventh years, school is officially done – they won't be returning to Hogwarts. Rey breathes a sigh of relief when she thinks about the two years she’s got left here – two years to spend time with her friends and boyfriend; to learn new and exciting things and to think about the career prospects she has with her new title of Triwizard Tournament Champion.

It’s going to be a good two years, she thinks.

“Finally,” Leia says from the podium (although Rey hasn’t listened to a word), “I would like to give my sincerest gratitude to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, who travelled all the way here to compete in the tournament.” The Headmistress’ eyes scan the bodies in the hall until they seem to settle on Rey’s. “I would also like you to give a round of applause to all of our Triwizard Tournament contestant, and the winners, Ben and Rey.”

The hall roars with noise, and Rey finds herself blushing under the attention. By far the loudest cheers are coming from her friends at the table, with Finn wrapping his arms around her waist and Poe punching her in the arm. Even Hux is giving her slow and deliberate claps, smirking the whole time.

As the deafening cheers continue, Rey spares a glance towards her boyfriend. Immediately, he meets her gaze and sends her a slow smirk, pressing his foot against hers again under the table. She finds that she can’t tear her eyes away from him, and honestly, she really doesn’t want to. 

Maybe Ben was right. Maybe Slytherins aren’t so bad after all.

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OR IS IT??!!!!!!!!!!  
> You'll just need to keep watching for updates to find out ;) 
> 
> KIDDING OF COURSE!!  
> There will be one more chapter! A sequel chapter, if you will.  
> However, it won't be for another two weeks at least, as I'm going on holiday this week :)  
> But as soon as I post the sequel chapter (still on this story don't worry), I'll post it on my tumblr which is @bakubitchh
> 
> Can I just thank everyone for commenting and leaving Kudos' on this story. You have no idea how much it means to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**SUMMER**

Rey drops her bags with a heavy _thud_ when she catches sight of the Solo household.

 _Merlin, how much do Hogwarts Professors_ earn _?_

It’s a hugely impressive double storey house, with massive fir trees growing alongside the winding driveway. Although, why a family of pureblood wizards need a driveway, Rey will never know. She doesn’t think Ben’s ever _seen_ a car, let alone been in one.

“I can’t believe this is your house,” she whispers to her boyfriend as they trail behind Leia and Han up the driveway.

“It’s nothing.” Ben shrugs awkwardly, but Rey can tell that he’s embarrassed by the way his ears take on a pinkish tint.

Rey scoffs, but remains silent.

When they reach the _foyer_ (Rey knows she’s in over her head when Ben calls it this), Han turns to look at her a little sheepishly.

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” he asks Rey, with a rogue grin on his face.

Something tells her that this has been a reoccurring argument between husband and wife by the withering glare Leia sends him.

“It’s nice,” Leia snaps. “Forgive me for wanting to live in a nice house.”

“House?” Han replies, voice getting higher. “ _House?_ It’s a goddamn mansion!”

Leia smiles at him tightly. “No arguing in front of our guest, Han.”

Han rolls his eyes and shrugs off his jacket, throwing it on the coat rack beside the door. Rey thinks Leia is probably used to a fancier lifestyle than Han by the stories Ben’s told her of the married couples younger years. He had told her that while Leia was adopted by an important wizard senator after her mother had died and her father had turned into Darth Vader, Han was raised in the slums, stealing and selling spare machinery to get by. Maybe that’s why Rey relates so heavily with him. Throughout her years at Hogwarts, Han has become something like a father figure to her. Although, with a heavy heart, Rey realises that Ben’s upbringing hasn’t been as good as she imagined it to be with parents like Han and Leia.

She supposes the constant arguments would get on her nerves after a while too.

“You can throw your bags upstairs, Rey,” Leia says, voice kind. “Then we could have dinner together? As a family?”

“Sure,” Ben replies, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “If you and dad are able to spend a dinner together without arguing.”

“Ben,” Leia scolds. Then she looks at Han with a guilty expression. “Well, we’ll try at least.”

“Thanks,” her boyfriend says sarcastically.

They head upstairs. Rey gapes at the décor the whole walk (a pretty long walk for a house), and Ben grumbles under the attention. When they reach what she presumes is Ben’s door, her boyfriend hesitates for a second.

“This is really weird for me,” he says, hand pushed against the door frame.

“Why?”

“Because you’re here.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“You’re in my house,” he says slowly. “I’ve never brought someone home before.”

Rey frowns. “Not even a friend?”

“No.”

There’s a moment of silence, but it’s not tense like she would have expected. She gives him what she hopes is a soft look. “It’s not going to be weird,” she says quietly. “We’re going to have fun.”

“What if we don’t–”

“Don’t what?” she interrupts.

“I don’t know.” Ben looks away. He breathes out of his nose slowly before responding. “What if we don’t work in this setting?”

She lets out a loud laugh. “You’re an idiot,” she says fondly. “We’re _going_ to work.”

He looks sceptical. “How do you know? So much has happened this year and we’ve not had a chance to really _be_ in a relationship,” he says. “What if we don’t fit?”

“I don’t know if everything’s going to work out,” she says with a frown, “but I’m going to do everything possible to try and make us work, and I hope you will too.”

“Okay,” he breathes. “Okay.”

“We’re going to have a great summer.”

“We are.”

“Relationships aren’t like movies or stories. They take a lot of hard work.”

“They do.”

Rey grins. “Now let’s go downstairs and pretend your mother and father aren’t going to spend the whole dinner arguing.”

 

***

 

After dinner, they stay up all night watching marvel movies under a massive blanket fort (of Ben’s own design).

No one has ever made her a blanket fort before.

Rey thinks she could probably die happy.

 

 

***

 

She takes Ben to the cinema to see the new _Avengers_ movie on a Friday.

He comes out more confused than ever. 

In fact, he rants about the ending for three days straight.

Rey loves it.

 

***

 

“We just have to wait an hour and then we can go back and get them.”

“Why?”

Rey sighs exasperatedly. “Because that’s just what you have to do with muggle equipment. We used a disposable camera. We need to get the pictures out.”

“That’s boring,” Ben groans.

They had been snapping pictures of each other for two weeks (including the pictures at Hogwarts), and now the film is empty. Rey thinks she’ll need to pick up a new one, because the way Ben has been taking pictures of everything would make even the most unemotional person cry.

While they’re waiting on the film developing, Ben treats her to an ice-cream.

They find a quiet spot on a bench beside the park. She’s eating her ice-cream quite contentedly, enjoying the peace and quiet, when Ben begins to snigger from beside her.

“What?” she asks, abandoning her dessert to turn around and face him.

“You eat so fast,” he laughs. He brings his hand up and wipes ice-cream away from her cheek, smiling at her fondly. “You’re cute.”

She’s not blushing. She’s _not_.

He grins at her.

Okay, she’s definitely blushing.

“Go away,” she laughs, pushing him gently.

If it’s even possible, his grin gets even wider.

She looks down at her shitty phone, the one she uses over the summer holidays. “It’s time to go and collect the pictures now,” she realises once she’s checked the time.

Ben nods his head and moves to stand up. Before he can walk away, Rey grabs him by the arm and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

“What was that for?” he asks.

“Thanks for today,” she smiles. “In fact, thanks for the whole summer.”

“You’re welcome,” he says, and then gives her a kiss on the forehead.

He takes her hand and they walk to the shop.

 

***

 

“Merlin, look at your face,” Rey laughs.

It’s a picture of Ben’s sitting on the kitchen bench at Hogwarts, a piece of his birthday cake half way to his mouth.

“Let me see that,” Ben snaps, grabbing the pile of pictures out of her hand. He blocks her body with his so she can’t see the one he’s looking at. Rey can feel his arms move as he shuffles through the pictures, clearly looking for an ugly one of Rey. “Aha! Look at this one.”

He holds it out in front of Rey’s face. It’s a picture of her hanging upside down from her broom. Rey remembers that day – they had just been about to play Quidditch when Ben had snapped the picture.

“Damn, that’s adorable,” he continues. “I can’t even make fun of that.”

They shuffle through them all.

Rey snorts at one of Ben, Han and Leia. They have their arms wrapped tightly around him and she can tell by her boyfriend’s expression that he definitely did _not_ want to be in the picture.

“These are amazing,” she says.

She looks fondly at a picture of her and the Solo family. She’s beaming widely at the camera, and Han is leaning his arm against her head. Merlin, she really is small compared to this family of trees. 

She’s really never been happier, wrapped in this little bubble with the Solo’s. But on the other hand, she does miss her two best friends. They write letters to each other every week – with Finn staying at Poe’s it’s become so much easier, and Leia always lets Rey use their family owl. But it’s just not the same as actually seeing them in the flesh.

Maybe they could arrange a trip to Muggle London together? Just the four of them?

Maybe not, Rey decides, when she thinks about the disastrous outcome of what Ben would call a ‘double date’.

“Rey?”

She snaps out of her daze. She realises she’s been staring at the picture of her and the family for a little too long. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” Ben asks.

Rey nods her head vigorously. “Of course.”

He gives her a suspicious look, but thankfully ignores the lie. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade tomorrow or something?”

“Do you even know what an arcade is?” Rey asks, with one eyebrow raised.

“Um,” Ben hesitates. “Sure. It’s the place with the skee-ball, right?”

“Yeah,” she laughs. “There’s loads of games. Maybe you could win me a big stuffed toy like in those cliché rom-coms.”

Her boyfriend smiles, bumping his shoulder against hers. They start walking down the street leisurely, content to go at their own pace. “I thought you said relationships weren’t like romance movies?” he teases.

“A girl can dream.”

He snorts. “You suck.”

“I love you,” she beams widely.  

“I know.”

“And you love me.”

“I do.”

She grins until she’s back in the Solo household.

And then she still can’t keep the smile off her face for the rest of the summer.

Yeah, maybe they’ve had a disastrous year, and maybe it’s been a little overwhelming, but it’s only made their relationship stronger. They’ve gone from mortal enemies to reluctant friends to being in a serious relationship. And honestly, this summer break has been her favourite so far. There’s only two years left of school and Rey knows she’s going to make the most of it.

Going back to Hogwarts, with her boyfriend and two best friends in tow, should be a brand-new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is finally the end! I'm so sad to see this fic finished because I've loved writing every second of it. 
> 
> I just want to say a huge thank you to every single person who's given Kudos' and comments, who's included this fic in their fic recs and who has supported me throughout. Youare all seriously amazing and I love you all. And thank you so much for starting with this fic and then going on to read my others; I notice everyone who comments on all of my fics and I just appreciate you all so much. 
> 
> Obviously this is the end of this fic, but I'll definitely be writing more. And I have started another one recently called 'You Belong with Me', if anyone wants to give it a read. 
> 
> Thank you so much again and I seriously hope you've all loved this fic as much as I have.


End file.
